La Femme de l'ombre Livre 2
by Miko Dono
Summary: La trahison de Diana a été révélée et Joy fait partie dorénavant du personnel de la tour. le passé de Nério se dévoile peu à peu et avec lui comment le groupe W est devenu l'empire qu'il est aujourd'hui. Livre 2 Complet
1. Livre 2 Chapitre 1

**LIVRE II : PRESENT, PASSE, DES LIENS INDEFECTIBLES.**

**1- ** Nério était inquiet Richard devenait de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser ses mariages successifs l'avaient conduit au bord de la banqueroute puisque chaque ex femme le dépouillait un peu plus. Sullivan avait répugné à le faire mais Nério ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, profitant d'un moment où ce dernier était complètement saoul pour lui faire signer un document stipulant qu'il ne pouvait céder ses parts dans la compagnie a une tierce personne sans l'aval du conseil.

Le temps donna raison à Nério, assailli de toute part Richard se mit dans l'idée de rembourser ses créanciers en leur cédant des parts dans le groupe. Il tomba de haut lorsqu'il vit les dispositions prises afin d'assurer la sécurité du groupe. Pourtant Nério n'était pas en reste, il ne vivait pas comme un moine loin s'en faut mais dans la vie il n'avait qu'une seule maîtresse le groupe W, les femmes traversaient sa vie ainsi que les voitures pourtant aucune ne durait elles allaient et venaient au grés de ses humeurs, ce fut au cours de l'une de ses ennuyeuses soirées que Nério croisa pour la première fois celle qui allait devenir son épouse Danitza.

Il faisait nuit noir pourtant les jardins du manoir étaient brillamment éclairés par des centaines de torches dispersées un peu partout sur l'immense étendue de verdure. Pourtant Nério ne voyait rien n'entendait rien, tout son esprit se focalisait sur une seule chose comment contrer la nouvelle OPA lancée contre son groupe. Car le Groupe W il le considérait comme sien, depuis quelques années maintenant Richard avait cessé de se préoccuper du groupe pour courir après des plaisirs de plus en plus chimiques. Il avait tout essayé avec son ami mais ce dernier s'était révélé faible finalement, les drogues avaient eu raison de lui mais surtout il avait cessé de viser plus haut alors que Nério visait toujours plus haut et le conseil semblait le suivre dans cette voie. Cette nuit là Nério n'avait qu'une seule choses en tête trouver le moyen de protéger son groupe tout à ses réflexions Winch ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait repris ses déambulations dans le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'il se heurta à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un.

- « Excusez moi mais je ne vous avais pas vue. »

- « merci c'est gentil pour moi. »

La voix qui avait prononcé cette phrase était indéniablement féminine et sa propriétaire définitivement séduisante.

- « pardonnez moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce soir ma tête n'est pas à faire la fête mais à présent je regrette de ne pas avoir pris part à la réception. »

En disant cela Nério arborait une mine faussement contrite que démentait la lueur dans son regard.

- « je vous crois, alors pour vous faire pardonner offrez moi un verre. »

En parfait homme du monde Nério offrit son bras à sa jeune compagne et l'escorta jusqu'au bar dressé plus loin dans une autre allée.

- « permettez moi de me présenter, Nério Winch. »

- « Danitza mais tout le monde m'appelle Danielle. »

- « je préfère Danitza ; pour moi vous serez Danitza… alors que faites vous ici ? »

- « je représente ma compagnie, un groupement de compagnie….

- « vous êtes spécialisés dans un domaine d'activité quelconque ? »

- « nous sommes assez diversifiés, je dirai même que nous sommes omniprésent…. Politique, économie, finance, pensée….. Partout. »

- « voilà qui est intéressant, mais passons ; ce soir je laisse le boulot derrière moi et je compte profiter de votre compagnie. »

- « vous êtes fidèle à votre réputation Monsieur Winch. »

- « et quelle est cette réputation….

- « celle d'un homme à femmes. »

- « pas tout à fait, je suis l'homme d'une seule femme tant que je suis avec elle. »

Ce fut le début de son idylle avec celle qui deviendrait quelques mois plus tard Madame Winch.

Nério ne s'était jamais considéré comme un grand romantique mais pour Danitza il le devint, cadeaux, promenades en calèche dans central parc à la nuit tombante il fit tout cela et bien plus. Mais derrière cette façade joyeuse se cachait une autre réalité moins reluisante, le groupe W traversait sa crise la plus grave, Richard qui par le passé était aussi retors que son ami Nério n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, se faisant dicter ses décisions par ses compagnes ou par ses créanciers et malgré toutes les précautions cela finit par se savoir et inquiets, les investisseurs commencèrent à retirer leur capitaux, à la bourse les actions du groupe accusaient une baisse. Ce fut dans cette tourmente que Nério fit sa demande.

Elle dit oui, pour elle mais aussi pour la commission qui lui avait ordonné d'accepter, pour une fois ce qu'elle voulait la commission aussi le voulait.

L'annonce d'une possible liaison entre Nério Winch et Danielle Roxton calma quelque peu les marchés et les investisseurs ne réclamaient plus leur capitaux mais Winch et Sullivan ne se faisaient pas d'illusion l'accalmie ne durerait pas longtemps, ils devaient trouver un moyen de sauver le groupe. Cette question les mobilisa de longues heures les empêchant de trouver le repos.

L'une des premières raisons qui firent que Nério et John s'entendissent si bien fut leur aptitude à totalement s'oublier dans le travail, ainsi dés que Sullivan fit ses preuves et il devint l'incontournable bras droit de Nério Winch, et lentement il gravit les échelons du groupe W.

Sullivan s'était marié une première fois alors qu'il était âgé de trente ans, sa compagne n'avait quant à elle que vingt ans, tous les deux s'aimaient mais l'amour n'était pas la seule chose nécessaire pour construire un couple alors au bout de deux ans ils choisirent de mettre fin leur union. Sa compagne repartit pour l'Europe où elle refit sa vie il ne la revit que bien des années plus tard, peu de temps après leur séparation John intégra le groupe W après avoir fait partie pendant deux ans du groupe Helm's and Co.

Le mariage fut discret Nério tenait à profiter de ce jour et ce jour-là il entendit parler de la commission pour la première fois.

La réception battait son plein, profitant de cette ambiance de fête Lord Alexander Roxton s'approcha de Nério pour lui parler.

- « Nério, je vous ai donné mon bien le plus précieux : Ma fille prenez soin d'elle. Il me répugnerait de vous tuer pour l'avoir fait pleurer.»

- « j'aime Danitza et je pèse mes mots en le disant alors soyez sûr que jamais je ne la ferai pleurer. »

- « je l'espère. Dites moi, comment se présente la situation chez vous avec les troubles qui secouent le moyen orient? »

- « pas trop mal, quelle que soient les mesures prises par les Saoudiens nous ne courons pas de risques immédiats dés les premières rumeurs j'ai commencé à stocker suffisamment de pétrole pour voir venir. »

- « vous êtes prévoyant. »

En disant cela Alexander semblaient grandement impressionné, la rumeur dont parlait Nério n'avait aucune consistance réelle puisque jusqu'à l'heure actuelle leur agent ne leur avait pas encore donné de réponse pourtant Nério commençait déjà à avancer ces pions. Voilà une recrue de choix pour leur organisation.

- « je me suis marié et je compte avoir des enfants, et pour ces enfants que j'aurai je tiens à leur léguer un empire qui traversera les siècles.»

Le père de Danitza ne s'y trompa pas, il le ferait, car jusqu'à présent il n'avait reculé devant rien pour agrandir son empire, et toute nouvelle opportunité qui s'est présentée à lui il avait su la saisir. Cet homme irait loin, mais surtout cet homme qui se tenait devant lui savait se taire donc tout ce qui pourrait se dire entre eux deux ne sortirait pas de ce lieu.

Ce soir là au banquet de son mariage Nério Winch apprit l'existence de la Commission Adriatique et accepta d'y adhérer. Deux jours plus tard à Trieste en Italie Nério Winch signa de son sang le fameux livre intégrant ainsi la commission et poursuivit son ascension.

Pour la première fois depuis des années Nério passa quinze jours en compagnie d'une femme sans jamais appeler le groupe une seule fois.

Il était amoureux fou et heureux Danitza était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé trouver chez une femme, douce féminine mais une battante aussi, ne craignant pas de le remettre à sa place. Elle était son égale.

Le couple baignait dans le bonheur, l'un comme l'autre avait les même objectifs : Acquérir toujours plus de puissance bâtir un empire qui défierait le temps.

Alexander se méfiait tout de même Winch était trop arrogant trop indépendant pour plier à tous les ordres, durant cette première année au sein de l'organisation et selon les dires de sa fille.

Jusqu'à présent il ne leur avait donné aucune raison de douter d'eux pourtant, afin d'éviter toute surprise Alexander s'employait à pousser Richard à vendre ses parts dans le groupe, malheureusement Nério les avait pris de vitesse puisque profitant d'un instant de faiblesse de son partenaire il lui avait fait signer ce document qui stipulait que pour valider une cession de part le conseil devait donner son aval.

Le jeu entre Nério et la commission continua longtemps, il travaillait pour eux les laissait utiliser certaines structures de son groupe et profitait de leur aide pour développer les projets qui avaient jusqu'alors souffert d'un manque financier ou de savoir faire. Une symbiose parfaite entre les deux entités.

Après son mariage avec Nério Danielle avait été mutée sur le continent Nord Américain afin de poursuivre son travail de recrutement pour la guilde.

Joy n'avait pas attendu la confirmation de la mise à mort de tous les agents de la commission pour partir. En effet dés que les chauffeurs envoyés par Reinhardt arrivèrent elle partit, ne laissant aucune chance à Charles de poser des questions et d'obtenir des réponses.

Bien qu'assailli de questions Charles repoussa celles-ci pour aller voir ses hommes qui passaient le château au peigne fin afin de débusquer d'hypothétiques assaillants ayant échappé à la mise à mort en règle ordonnée par Joy.

En traversant le hall, un mouvement à la limite du champ de vision d'Arden père attira son attention, l'un des mercenaires tentait de rassembler ses dernières forces pour se lever et prendre la fuite. Changeant de direction Charles partit en sa direction et l'immobilisa.

- « que voulez vous à ma fille ? »

L'homme ne répondit rien et observa un silence buté.

- « parlez. Que voulez vous à Joy ? Quels sont ses liens avec le groupe W ? »

- « posez lui la question…

L'homme parlait lentement et difficilement, son souffle s'était fait rapide et court comme après une longue course et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre l'homme fut pris de convulsions, comprenant ce que l'homme avait fait Charles tenta de l'en empêcher malheureusement trop tard.

Il avait tout de même réussi l'exploit de pousser Charles à se poser des questions. Après avoir quitté la CIA, Joy avait disparu pendant deux longs mois en Europe ne donnant aucun signe de vie, personne n'avait pu leur dire où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas eu recours à ses cartes de crédits ou à l'une de ses couvertures de la CIA.

En réalité, il ne s'était pas inquiété de son absence, il avait parfaitement formé Joy. Elle avait commencé à travailler pour le groupe W et Nério, depuis son départ ils ne s'étaient plus parlés, puis Largo était apparu et Joy dut quitter le groupe du moins en apparence, alors elle était venue le voir avec cette proposition.

Edouard peinait à développer Arès alors il lui confia les rênes de l'agence de sécurité et elle réussit à en faire l'une des meilleures aux USA.

Durant cette année où elle fut au service du groupe W, il n'eut aucun contact avec elle, ce fut par Délia qu'il apprit que Joy était enceinte en quittant la CIA.

Elle n'y avait jamais fait allusion à aucun moment, puis lors de son renvoi elle a disparu de la circulation mais il n'en avait rien su jusqu'à l'apparition de ce Russe de malheur amenant avec lui une Joy dans un état des plus inquiétants, côtes cassées, brûlures et mêmes des marques de fouets. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps. Au retour d'une mission quelques jours après son arrivée fracassante, Charles retrouva une maison vide et parfaitement nettoyée, pas d'empreintes, rien.

Mais le plus choquant était sans aucun doute l'enfant que le Russe avait amené avec lui. Natalia, il la voyait pour la première fois, c'était il y a deux ans, Nério était mort et Largo avait pris sa place depuis six mois environ.

Bien qu'elle soit meilleure que son jumeau et qu'elle ait réussi à endurer tous les entraînements qu'il avait imaginé pour faire d'eux des soldats parfait, le fantôme avait toujours considéré Joy comme étant quelqu'un de faible, quelqu'un qui se laissait guider par ses sentiments. Elle lui en avait donné une nouvelle preuve ce soir, pourtant il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle depuis son retour et sa réintégration dans l'agence.

Une froideur dans le regard, et une lueur qui en avait disparu. Il n'avait jamais réussi à éteindre cette lueur d'humanité pourtant quelqu'un d'autre y était parvenu.

Rares étaient les personnes capables de réanimer cette lueur dans son regard. Avec le départ de Joy, il allait devoir reprendre la direction des équipes de son agence en attendant de trouver un nouveau directeur.

Stevens serait un bon choix mais sa liaison avec Renata risquait de poser problème une fois la lune de miel finie, mais pour l'heure il n'avait pas trop le choix. Mais surtout quelle était cette commission dont parlait Joy et que semblait connaître Joy mais aussi Winch et ses hommes.

Charles avait accompagné l'équipe des nettoyeurs afin de procéder à l'identification des tueurs.

Quelques heures plus tard l'identification était terminée et la surprise était à son comble auprès des agents toujours présents. Les fichiers ayant identifié parmi les assaillants, des hommes sensés être ennemis de par leur nationalité, leur religion et leurs convictions.

Il y avait là sur les tables d'examens une brochette de gens que certains qualifiaient de terroristes et d'autre de patriotes, IRA, ETA, Hamas mais aussi un agent de la CIA prétendu mort en Afghanistan en compagnie d'un agent des services secrets Israéliens.

- « nom de dieu qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

L'homme qui avait lâché cette phrase parcourait des yeux une énième fois les tables d'examens. Lui et les autres se tournaient un à un vers leur chef pour obtenir une explication à ce non sens.

Malheureusement lui non plus n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, et la seule personne qui pouvait lui répondre se trouvait quelque part à Paris si ce n'était de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique.

Le manoir retrouva son calme après le départ des derniers véhicules de la CIA, Edouard quitta le lit sur lequel il était allongé et composa un numéro de téléphone.

- « Monsieur Mauriac, ici Edouard Arden, je vous appelais pour vous dire que les assaillants sont tous morts et que la CIA a emporté les corps. »

- « bien, j'en informe Lord A, bienvenu parmi nous Edouard. Mais n'oubliez pas il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible… faites vos preuves et le monde sera à vos pieds mais échouez et vous mourrez. »

- « n'ayez crainte Monsieur Mauriac, je réussirai et irai loin. J'ai une revanche à prendre.»

- « quel qu'en soit le prix ? »

- « quel qu'en sera le prix, je le paierai. »

Sur ces mots les deux hommes raccrochèrent, Paul Mauriac sombra dans ses réflexions l'espace d'un bref instant avant de composer un numéro sur son portable.

- « allo….Bonsoir Lord A….Ici Mauriac, Edouard Arden a appelé, Ein a échoué, ils sont tous morts….la CIA a emporté les corps…. Bien Lord A.»

Alester ne perdit pas de temps, dés qu'il eut raccroché il décrocha son téléphone a nouveau et composa un numéro à Paris.

- « Franck Malone, a l'appareil…

La voix au bout du fil était ensommeillée, mais son propriétaire retrouva toute sa lucidité lorsqu'il reconnut son interlocuteur.

- « bonsoir Lord A …. Oui. Immédiatement. »

La voix de son patron l'avait dégrisé, rapidement Franck quitta les bras de sa maîtresse dont le sommeil fut légèrement troublé par les mouvements du lit. Silencieusement il quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans son dressing, il en retira un costume sombre à la coupe irréprochable et s'habilla avant de s'approcher du coffre et de l'ouvrir. Il en sortit une charge de plusieurs kilos de C4 ainsi qu'un détonateur qu'il régla pour 05h00. Puis il quitta l'appartement.

En quittant le labo Charles donna le signal du départ, bientôt il ne resta que les gardes. Quelques minutes après le départ de Charles, Franck arriva devant les grilles.

- « Salut Franck, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « salut Pete. Ce que je fais là, j'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu travailler. »

- « allez entre.»

La barrière se souleva doucement pour laisser passer la voiture de Franck, l'ordinateur de Pete enregistra une entrée à 4h 45mn pendant que de l'autre côté une seconde barrière se souleva pour laisser Charles Arden quitter le bâtiment.


	2. Livre 2 Chapitre 2

**2-** Joy ne dormait pas encore lorsque son portable brisa le silence de la nuit, elle se tenait debout seul devant l'immense baie vitrée.

- « Joy Arden. »

- « que se passe-t-il ? J'exige de comprendre. »

- « n'exige rien et ne demande rien. Un conseil, ne dis à personne où tu te trouvais cette nuit, c'est un avertissement que je te donne. »

- « des menaces. Tu penses m'effrayer de la sorte. »

- « je ne veux ni t'effrayer ni quoi que ce soit, mais reste loin de cette affaire. »

Joy avait rebroussé chemin après avoir escorté Largo jusqu'à sa chambre, le sommeil la fuyait. Elle savait que ses paroles ne changeraient rien et que son père n'écouterait pas ses conseils comme elle même ne les écoutait pas mais malgré cette rupture entre eux elle ne voulait pas avoir à assister à ses funérailles mais que faire ?

- « encore un poids sur mes épaules. »

Largo s'était enfermé dans son appartement et ne l'avait plus quitté, Simon avait rejoint le sien afin de prendre quelques heures de repos, Sullivan trouva refuge dans le travail tout comme Kerenski. Le week-end avait été riche en événement.

La journée de dimanche s'écoula lentement pour tout le monde puis vint le lundi et le premier conseil de la semaine.

Sullivan se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la salle du conseil et malgré la fermeture des portes il pouvait entendre le brouhaha des conversations. À peine avait il ouvert les portes que tous les conseillers se ruèrent sur lui.

- « Sullivan qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? Les investisseurs commençaient à peine à se calmer après la tentative de Montréal, et voilà que ça recommence. Et qui est l'assassin ? Une amie proche du patron. »

- « pas une amie Terry, sa petite amie. »

- « c'est vrai ce que raconte Michel ? »

- « c'est à dire….oui. »

John était gêné, Michel avait bien des travers mais tous au sein du conseil savaient que si celui-ci disait quelque chose il avait les preuves de ce qu'il avançait, donc ils ne pouvaient douter de ce qu'il racontait.

- « et où se trouve Largo à présent ? »

- « au …

Sullivan ne put finir sa phrase les portes du conseil s'ouvrirent avec fracas pour laisser passer un Simon paniqué.

- « où est Largo ? »

Sullivan ne dit rien mais se prit la tête entre les mains, ce garçon allait avoir sa peau à force de prendre des risques inconsidérés, au même moment le portable de Simon sonna.

- « Simon c'est Kerenski descends tout de suite. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus Kerenski coupa la communication ne laissant à Simon aucune autre alternative que celle d'obtempérer, mais avant de quitter la salle du conseil il se tourna vers Sullivan et lui dit de ne pas compter sur Largo aujourd'hui.

Simon rejoignit rapidement son collègue au bunker.

- « quoi, qu'est tu me veux ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Largo a disparu, je ne le retrouve nulle part et son portable est éteint. »

Calmement, aux limites de l'indifférence Kerenski montra à Simon ce que les caméras de surveillances avaient enregistré à l'entrée du building.

Troublé, Simon quitta le bunker en direction du hall de la tour afin d'y retrouver Largo.

Entrée de la tour quelques minutes auparavant :

De temps à autres le chauffeur lançait un discret coup d'œil à sa passagère. Il l'avait récupérée au pied du meilleur hôtel de NY et depuis qu'elle était montée elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Le plus impressionnant en elle était sans conteste son regard : vide, inexpressif sans vie. Elle n'avait parlé qu'une fois pour indiquer la destination puis plus rien.

Elle lui adressa la parole une seconde fois pour changer de direction lorsque son portable sonna. Sa voix était aussi inexpressive que son visage bien que ses intonations soient plus chaudes.

Elégamment vêtue mais de manière sportive elle portait en bandoulière un petit sac, toute sa tenue était noire.

Bientôt le taxi s'arrêta au pied de la tour W, elle le paya le remercia courtoisement et sortit en fermant doucement la porte.

Alors que le taxi s'éloignait un second taxi s'arrêta aux pieds de la tour. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, on vit en descendre une jeune femme complètement ivre et riant à gorge déployée faisant se retourner les personnes allant en direction de la tour. Puis bientôt une seconde personne en descendit aussi ivre que la première.

Retrouvant difficilement un équilibre précaire l'homme colla sa compagne contre le taxi et l'embrassa pleine bouche.

Joy ne prêtait qu'une attention distraite au couple jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le nom de l'homme. Largo. C'est un prénom plutôt rare mais elle vérifia tout de même qu'il s'agissait bien de Winch.

C'était bien lui et la femme qui l'accompagnait n'était pas garde du corps. La professionnelle reprit rapidement le pas sur la femme, elle se dirigea vers le couple toujours adossé au taxi.

- « je pense que tout le monde a profité du spectacle nous pouvons arrêter maintenant. Allez venez Monsieur Winch. »

Joy avait écarté la compagne de Largo pour le soutenir, ce dernier étant aussi ivre que sa compagne.

- « eh ma jolie, minutes, t'attends ton tour c'est mon client.»

Sans lâcher Largo, Joy écarta doucement un pan de sa veste dévoilant son Beretta. La prostituée, refroidie s'écarta de Largo.

- « ça va, te fâche pas je me casse. »

Et elle partit, laissant Largo toujours dans les vapes. Tant bien que mal Joy raffermît sa prise autour de Largo et le porta tant bien que mal vers l'entrée de la tour.

Elle y retrouva Simon qui sortait d'un ascenseur, à eux deux ils portèrent Largo en direction de l'ascenseur qui les conduirait au penthouse.

Largo sortit de sa léthargie un court instant et son regard accrocha celui de Joy.

- « toi, comme les autres tu es une traîtresse, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Qu'est ce que vous avez toutes à me trahir ? Je t'ai tout donné, mon amour, mon rang, mon argent. Et toi ? Tu m'as vendu, tu as levé une arme contre moi pour de l'argent. Tu n'es qu'une traînée, vous prendre et vous laisser tomber, ne plus jamais m'attacher à aucune d'entre vous. Tu trouveras le moyen de me trahir, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Un regard vide sans vie, as tu seulement ressenti de la peine en tuant ce pauvre homme la dernière fois ?»

Largo retomba immédiatement dans son mutisme. C'est un pantin désarticulé qu'ils traînèrent vers la chambre du penthouse où il s'endormit.

Silencieusement Joy et Simon quittèrent la chambre et l'appartement. En refermant la porte Simon déclara,

- « ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il disait il est ivre, il n'en pensait pas un mot.»

- « il le pensait Simon, ce n'était pas là les divagations d'un esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en parlant de Lillers. Il n'a pas tort je ne suis qu'un assassin, mes mains sont rouges de sang. »

- « ne dis pas de bêtise. Je veux bien croire que tu n'es pas une blanche colombe mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu es un monstre sans cœur. J'ai vu la souffrance qu'engendrait en toi le fait d'abattre cet homme. Quoi qu'en dise Largo je sais que tu as une conscience. »

Simon avait fini par prendre le visage de Joy entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

Derrière cette inexpressivité de façade Simon put entrevoir une nouvelle fois la souffrance qu'elle cachait aux autres, de son coté Joy s'étonnait elle-même, le Suisse semblait trouver d'office les mots qui la réconfortaient. En deux semaines, le turbulent jeune homme avait su trouver le chemin de son cœur. Drôle et affectueux il semblait aussi doué pour faire face aux situations délicates en faisant preuve de sang froid.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, Simon partit en direction du bunker pendant que Joy partait en direction du Bureau de Sullivan pour l'attendre. Il demeurait après tout son patron.

Le bip caractéristique signifiant l'arrivée de quelqu'un raisonna dans le silence du bunker, faisant lever les yeux au maître des lieux. Rassuré sur l'identité de l'arrivant il se replongea dans ses recherches et sa partie d'échec.

Le Suisse pénétra dans l'antre et s'installa à son poste, vingt minutes passèrent et pas un mot ne fut échangé, si ce calme plaisait au Russe il était aussi l'expression de l'égarement du Suisse ainsi que de son abattement, malgré tout il avait espéré que seul l'argent était à l'origine du changement et non son appartenance à la commission, alors malgré ce qui restait suspendu entre les deux hommes Kerenski se fit le confident du Suisse qui une fois qu'il avait commencé ne put s'arrêter, il parla, encore et encore libérant tout ce qui se trouvait enfoui en lui depuis le début de l'aventure groupe W.

Silencieusement, Kerenski écouta et la paix commença à faire son travail entre les deux hommes.

Pendant que Joy attendait le retour de Sullivan, elle se laissa aller à se souvenir de ses débuts sous le règne de Largo, car être le maître du groupe W revenait à être le roi de l'économie or qui veut avoir la main mise sur la terre devait contrôler l'économie.

En se disant ces mots Joy ne peut réprimer un long frisson glacé, ce résumé de ce que représentait le groupe W faisait penser à la Commission, ennemi puissant et insaisissable qui depuis six cent ans fait en sorte de contrôler l'économie, la politique tout ce qui faisait marcher le monde.

GROUPE W DEUX ANS AUPARAVANT, QUELQUES JOURS AVANT LA DISSOLUTION DE LA SECTION ESPIONNAGE DU GROUPE.

Tout le personnel du département espionnage du groupe se trouvait à la tour se jour là. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Sullivan, même les chefs de commandos se trouvaient là, habituellement ils demeuraient terrés au bunker dans les profondeurs de la tour.

Bientôt Sullivan s'encadra à l'entrée de l'immense salle de briefing, son visage était fermé et son regard glacial, prés de lui se tenaient Joy et Berdych.

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, l'air lui même semblait s'être figé dans l'attente de l'inévitable volée de bois vert. Sullivan se dirigea vers Riley et d'un geste de la main le gifla et si de ci de là on entendait encore quelques rumeurs le silence se fit alors totale. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Sullivan perdre son self contrôle de la sorte, il semblait capable de se dominer dans toutes les situations.

- « Riley où se trouvaient les hommes que j'avais demandé pour assurer la sécurité pendant le service funèbre. »

- « nous n'avons reçu aucun ordre allant dans ce sens. »

- « comment cela ? J'ai envoyé l'ordre avec Mélanie. »

- « nous n'avons rien reçu, d'ailleurs elle n'est pas venue à l'étage de la journée. »

- « Joy…

Sullivan n'eut pas à finir sa phrase, Joy savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle s'empressa de le faire. Après une rapide recherche, il apparut que Mélanie avait quitté la tour tôt dans la matinée quelques heures avant le début de la cérémonie en présence de l'héritier qui dormait au somment de la tour.

- « Elle a quitté la tour avec le message. »

- « Joy, trouvez la et remontez jusqu'à la source. »

Joy quitta la tour et traqua Mélanie pendant des jours. La douce Mélanie s'était révélée être une ancienne du FBI, déclarée morte pendant une mission d'infiltration.

La piste ne mena nulle part puisqu'elle se donna la mort mais avant de mourir elle ne prononça qu'un nom Berdych, jetant la confusion dans l'esprit de Joy un court instant mais reprenant rapidement contenance Joy se rendit au bureau de Berdych en ville où elle trouva une adresse dans le Connecticut.

Durant ce temps, Largo avait fait les frais de l'attentat et présidé son premier conseil dont l'une des premières décisions furent le renvoi de toutes les équipes du département espionnage du groupe.

A son retour Joy l'apprit de la bouche de Sullivan qui malgré l'heure tardive était encore présent au groupe.

- « Joy il a décidé de tous vous renvoyer et de s'entourer de sa propre équipe….

- « ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vous avez été plus que généreux pour moi ainsi que Nério. D'ailleurs je resterai à votre disposition pour vous aider en cas de difficulté. »

Sur ces mots Joy quitta Sullivan et partit en direction du bunker, en chemin elle passa par le trente cinquième étages où tous ses hommes l'attendaient.

Avant d'avoir pu placer un mot la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Cardignac et Del Ferril.

- « Joy j'ai à vous parler. »

Sans un mot Joy suivit Cardignac et Del Ferril dans un coin retiré de l'étage.

- « c'est quoi ce délire, tu ne peux pas partir et tout laisser en plan. La sécurité des deux branches a été confiée à tes soins donc tu ne peux pas partir pendant la mise en place. »

- « écoute Michel c'est le conseil qui a entériné cette décision. »

- « cette décision est unilatérale, elle n'a pas été soumise au vote. D'ailleurs ça arrange tout le monde le service espionnage commençait à devenir incontrôlable. »

- « écoutez Mlle Arden, nous avons beaucoup de problème et dernièrement ont eu lieu plusieurs vols et destruction de prototypes, d'ou le changement des plans de sécurité demandés. »

- « je le sais très bien Mlle Del Ferril mais je n'y peux rien moi…

- « tu termineras avec nous. Dés demain je fais établir par les avocats de Winch Air lines les contrats et (sur un signe d'assentiment de la part d'Alicia) Winch Télécoms aussi. »

- « très bien…. Le renvoi concerne une trentaine d'éléments au moins qui sont sous mes ordres. J'envoie une équipe sur chacun des sites les plus sensibles, en attendant. »

- « bien, je ralentis les procédures de renvoi pour ces personnes le temps de préparer les nouveaux contrats. »

Quelques peu rassurés les deux conseillers libérèrent Joy qui répartit ses deux commandos sur les sites les plus vulnérables en attendant de redéployer de nouvelles équipes de sécurités sur les sites des deux filiales, surtout les sites de recherches et développement du groupe en télécommunications et aéronautiques.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta bientôt au niveau du bunker, et ce fut d'un pas ferme que la jeune femme s'engagea dans le dédale de couloir pour parvenir à l'endroit le plus secret et le mieux protégé de la tour.

A peine avait elle composé son code et poussé la porte que deux bras tentaient de la ceinturer, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, Joy assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son assaillant avant de le propulser contre le mur et de finir cet enchaînement par un coup de pied qui s'il avait atteint son but aurait non seulement cassé le nez de l'assaillant mais l'aurait mis out.

- « ne refaites jamais ça si vous tenez à la vie.»

Le bip du sas se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître Sullivan cette fois-ci.

- « Joy je vous trouve…Largo a disparu et une voiture manque. »

- « il est donc sorti (elle jette un rapide coup d'œil sur les caméras de surveillance sur l'un des moniteurs tandis que Kerenski fait de même sur une autre machine.)

- « mais il n'a pris aucun garde du corps. »

- « comment voulez vous qu'il le fasse, en dissolvant la section espionnage, il a mis beaucoup de monde au chômage. De vigiles, gardes et même des secrétaires. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de mal à dormir monsieur l'idéaliste. »

- « Joy, sur le papier la section c'est une trentaine de personne. »

Joy ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- « dites le si je dérange. »

La voix de Kerenski s'éleva glaciale dans l'espace confiné du bunker.

- « justifiez votre boulot en retrouvant la trace de l'héritier. »

La voix de Joy était froide et chargée de colère.

- « fais le toi même. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, Joy activa l'une des balises installées sur tous les véhicules du groupe afin de les suivre en cas de kidnapping ou de recherche.

- « je prends l'hélico, demandez à une voiture de me suivre. »

Ce fut au retour de cette traque que Sullivan fit cette proposition. Assis au bunker, il attendait le retour de Joy cette dernière n'ayant pas pris ses affaires en partant. Sur le second siège Kerenski mettait à niveau la sécurité du groupe, que cela soit au niveau de l'informatique ou de la surveillance et la sécurité. Une heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Joy.

- « bien, Mr Kerenski puis je avoir votre attention ?... Joy je n'ai pas besoin de te parler de ce que nous représentons, toi et moi connaissons ce que représente réellement le groupe W, Monsieur Kerenski je pense que durant les derniers jours vous avez eu le temps d'apprendre ce qu'est la commission, Largo est plein de bonne volonté mais c'est un naïf, il y aura des jours ou il faudra faire taire les bons sentiments et agir alors ma question est la suivante : « Pouvons nous compter sur votre aide en cas de besoin ? » »

- « le terrain n'est plus mon affaire. »

- « nous ne t'en demandons pas tant, le terrain est mon affaire.»

- « c'est proposé si gentiment. »

Sullivan partit suivi de Joy. L'encre sur la lettre de licenciement de Joy et ses hommes n'avait pas séché qu'elle intégrait le groupe Arès en tant que chef de commando. En tant que telle, elle dirigeait une équipe composée d'une trentaine d'agent qui lui étaient dévoués jusqu'à la mort, ils ne répondaient qu'à ses ordres et nul autre.

Une fois installée au sein d'Arès le département de sécurité de Winch Airline et Télécoms entra en contact avec Arès afin de signer un contrat de surveillance pour les sites les plus sensibles.

Méfiant malgré tout, Cardignac fit en sorte que le contrat concernât Joy et le groupe W. Quoi qu'il advinsse Joy serait la seule à avoir les autorisations nécessaires afin d'accéder au groupe et à certaines de ses installations.

Exceptionnellement Sullivan supervisa la rédaction du contrat faisant en sorte qu'Arès ne puisse détourner les termes du contrat en sa faveur.

Si bien qu'à la fin le contrat se présentait de la manière suivante. Joy était liée à Arès par un contrat, elle, en tant qu'entité elle représentait ses hommes aussi et un contrat liait Joy au groupe W, en fait elle demeurait employée du groupe W mais par le biais d'une tierce personne.

En se remémorant sa tumultueuse rencontre avec le Russe et leurs débuts ensembles, Joy ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Ils se court-circuitaient mutuellement si bien qu'à bout de patience, Sullivan rapporta une nouvelle pièce dans le jeu du chat et de la souris : Eric.

Car pendant un temps Joy accompagna de loin l'Héritier et son ami promu garde du corps lors de ses déplacements.

Puis lentement presque à leur insu les rapports entre les deux anciens ennemis commencèrent à changer.

Son enlèvement par Donovan, la réapparition d'Anya, tous ces événements éveillèrent en eux l'écho d'un besoin qui malgré leur acharnement continuait d'exister en eux. Vinrent ensuite les fêtes de Noël, et sous l'influence de l'alcool ou pour ménager l'ego de chacun ils cédèrent à leur attirance mutuelle.

Leur histoire commença donc un soir de Noël et dura un an, mais les obligations de chacun faisaient qu'ils pouvaient se passer des semaines sans possibilité de se voir pourtant l'un comme l'autre y trouvait son compte. Puis Marissa fit son apparition dans la vie de Georgi, le changement était quasiment imperceptible pour les autres mais visible pour Joy. Alors un soir après un succulent dîner elle signala mine de rien le nom de la jeune femme.

Chose étonnante, Kerenski eut l'air quelque peu gêné, mais la rupture se fit doucement sans bruit, Joy partit, quittant l'appartement du Russe et sa vie.

Mais ce qui existait entre eux ne pouvait disparaître aussi facilement et plus d'un an après leur séparation discrètement chacun veillait à la sécurité de l'autre mine de rien.

La porte du bureau de John s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ce dernier, ce dernier semblait éreinté.

- « tout va bien John ? »

- « Michel. »

Et Joy comprit, Michel depuis des années ne vivait plus que pour le groupe, perfectionniste et opportuniste il ne supportait pas l'indolence avec laquelle Largo menait les affaires du groupe.

- « alors que se passe-t-il maintenant ?...John ? »

- « il faut voir avec Largo….

- « pas maintenant, il est indisponible. Je l'ai croisé hier au cimetière il n'a pas fait de difficulté en apprenant mon affiliation au groupe W. »

- « parfait… il reste un problème nous avons déjà un département sécurité qui assure la sécurité du groupe et tout cela, or ce qui concerne ton travail tu dois demeurer parfaitement autonome mais surtout le secret le plus grand secret doit entourer tes travaux… Je dois ménager le chef de la sécurité mais en même temps je ne peux pas me voiler la face, il ne peut pas tout faire, Simon s'occupe de la sécurité de Largo et toute la logistique avec Kerenski en fait, il faudrait centraliser mais…. A part vous trois je ne vois pas à qui faire confiance. »

- « intégrez moi dans l'équipe de garde du corps en attendant… nous verrons pour la suite. »


	3. Livre 2 Chapitre 3

**3-** La trahison de Diana avait lourdement marqué Largo, entachant ainsi ses rapports avec son entourage. Dix semaines depuis la résurrection de Nério et après avoir trouvé confirmation auprès de celle que beaucoup considéraient comme étant sa femme de l'ombre, sa mort.

Il dut se faire une raison. Toujours présente auprès de lui officiellement en tant que garde du corps. De ce point de vue là elle fit ses preuves mais beaucoup pensaient toujours qu'elle n'était pas cela seulement.

Moins marqué, Simon qui avait fait les frais des machinations de Diana veillait de loin sur son ami, l'accompagnant tout le temps dans ses virées impromptues, dans son bunker Kerenski remettait lentement mais sûrement la tour sur pied renforçant la sécurité des lieux afin de rendre la tache encore plus ardue pour les assaillants.

- « DEHORS, JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS ME SUIVRE…VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS REMARQUE VOTRE PRESENCE.

- « mais Mr Winch, je ne fais que mon travail. »

- « VOTRE BOULOT….VOTRE BOULOT C'ETAIT DE VOUS RENDRE COMPTE QU'IL Y AVAIT UN TRAITRE PARMI NOUS. »

Malgré l'épaisseur des portes du penthouse, on pouvait entendre les hurlements de rage de Largo qui s'acharnait sur le garde du corps qui l'avait suivi durant son escapade nocturne. Inquiétée par les bruits provenant de la pièce Gabriella fit appeler Sullivan qui se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie de Simon et Joy.

En ouvrant la porte Simon fut saisi par la vision de son ami s'acharnant sur le malheureux. Il semblait que les deux hommes en étaient venus aux mains et que Largo avait pris le dessus.

Simon se précipita vers Largo et tenta de le ceinturer, mal lui en prit tout à sa frénésie destructrice Largo écarta violemment son ami l'envoyant s'écraser sur la table basse que Diana avait offerte à Largo pour son anniversaire. Un grand bruit de fracas de verre se fit entendre, mais Largo ne sembla pas l'entendre.

Sullivan était hébété il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Largo ce grand garçon dégingandé pouvait perdre le contrôle de ses actes à ce point.

Trop pris par sa rage, Largo ne vit pas Joy se glisser derrière lui et s'approcher silencieusement jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques pas de lui, Joy sortit de la poche de son pantalon un pistolet sur lequel elle arma une fléchette anesthésiante et la décocha à Largo.

Sullivan lui portait assistance à Simon, ce dernier saignait abondamment et des éclats de verre s'étaient logés un peu partout dans son corps.

Largo porta la main à l'emplacement de la fléchette et lança dans un souffle à l'intention de Sullivan.

- « traître. »

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience. Avec l'aide de Sullivan Joy emporta Largo dans sa chambre avant de revenir et d'y traîner Simon à son tour ce dernier ayant sombré dans l'inconscience.

Après s'être assurée de leur installation Joy contacta Kerenski au bunker et lui demanda de la rejoindre au penthouse.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- « que puis je pour toi Joy ? »

- « t'occuper de Winch et de Simon.»

- « y'a pas marqué baby-sitter. D'ailleurs que fais tu déguisée en scout ? »

- « oh, la routine. Je serais de retour dans quelques heures et tu sauras tout. »

Sur cette dérobade Joy quitta le penthouse en compagnie de Sullivan qui lui transmettait les informations en sa possession.

Kerenski regarda Joy s'éloigner toute de noire vêtue, son Beretta bien visible, elle arborait une tenue de commando.

- « qui vous accompagne ? »

- « des hommes de Valence »

- « évitez tout de même de vous faire reconnaître. »

Joy se contenta d'un sourire et alors que les portes de l'ascenseurs allaient se fermer sur elle, elle porta à son visage un masque de fer où deux fentes pour les yeux existaient seulement.

C'était son caprice quand elle évoluait au sein de la mafia, Connors lui avait demandé si elle se prenait pour le roi Soleil. Elle n'était qu'une rumeur au sein de la mafia, elle apparaissait rarement et peu de personnes pouvaient prétendre l'avoir vue ou approchée.

Plus qu'un caprice, une sécurité supplémentaire. Lorsqu'elle devait rencontrer des personnes étrangères, grâce aux doigts de fées de Kerenski le masque était doté d'un petit gadget qui modifiait sa voix lui ôtant tout ce qui pouvait aider à l'identifier, car en plus de la commission il y avait aussi les diverses agences gouvernementales de lutte contre le crime.

Kerenski se tenait debout près de la porte et regardait Joy s'éloignait, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle partait contrer la commission et sans erreur possible elle était sans doute celle qui avait le plus souffert des ses attaques.

L'ascenseur emmena Joy vers les entrailles de la tour où l'attendaient quatre hommes tout de noir vêtu pourtant, un peu à l'écart on pouvait voir les uniformes des vigiles de la tour.

- « alors voilà la consigne pour la mission du jour : Mendès a enlevé Katerina Helle qui est la fille du PDG du groupe Helleson. Le groupe doit signer dans une semaine un contrat de plusieurs millions de dollars. Vous avez été divisés en quatre équipes deux équipes par famille. Sur la première liste en votre possession de la première équipe se trouve des noms des membres de la famille Valence membres du conseil des entreprises légales de la famille au courant du projet et qui à un moment ou un autre se sont opposés à ce projet et sur la deuxième liste le nom des personnes ayant un lien avec Mendès ou les Helle et qui ont des liens entre eux. Vous avez 24H pour rassembler le maximum d'informations afin de pouvoir délimiter un périmètre d'action.

Katerina a été enlevée il y a de cela 24H déjà et aucune demande de rançon n'a été formulée mais il est demandé à Helle d'abandonner le contrat qui doit être signé entre les Valence Industries et Helleson dans une semaine. »

Joy avait réparti ses hommes en équipe de deux chacune formée de deux groupes. Ils avaient vingt quatre heure pour récolter le maximum d'informations. Elle-même s'était réservée les hommes les plus récalcitrants.

Deux heures passèrent, Kerenski avait déserté le penthouse depuis un moment déjà pour rejoindre ses chers ordinateurs mais avant cela il avait été voir Sullivan afin de savoir de quoi il retournait exactement puis depuis son repère il se mit à faire des recherches de son côté.

Quatre autres heures passèrent les effets du sédatifs commençaient à s'atténuer, Largo commença à remuer légèrement et quelques minutes plus tard il ouvrit les yeux.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, désorienté Largo ne reconnut pas de suite l'endroit où il se trouvait puis dans le chaos de ses pensées le bruit d'une seconde respiration lui parvint tournant la tête sur le coté il reconnut Simon, son ami de toujours, le visage couvert de petites coupures et la main bandée.

- « que s'est il passé ? »

Il avait été au cimetière voir Nério et sur place il avait rencontré Joy Arden, la nouvelle employée du groupe, elle semblait parler à son père puis elle s'était retirée afin de lui permettre de se recueillir sur la tombe de son énigmatique géniteur, jusqu'à présent il ne savait quelle image lui donner, chaque jour qui passait lui faisait découvrir un autre visage de Nério, tour à tour tendre ou tyrannique, humaniste ou despote qui était il ?

Il avait rejoint la tour en compagnie de Joy, celle-ci l'avait escorté jusqu'à ses appartements avant de s'éclipser mais en rentrant ses démons le rattrapèrent. Aussi vida-t-il son armoire à alcool avant de quitter silencieusement la tour.

On était dimanche, il se saoula dans un bar minable jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir, il fit le tour du cadran ne rejoignant la Tour que le lendemain au bras d'une prostituée.

D'ailleurs où était elle ?

En regagnant son appartement il le croisa, son garde du corps, il l'avait suivi bien qu'il le lui ait interdit, à cet instant précis quelque chose se rompit en lui et il perdit toute mesure. Il se battit avec son garde du corps et agressa même Simon puis plus rien si ce n'était l'image de Sullivan avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Tout en réfléchissant Largo quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la douche et c'est le bruit de la douche qui sortit Simon à son tour de son sommeil.

Le bruit cessa et la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la lumière dans la pièce.

- « salut Simon…. désolé. »

En disant cela Largo se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un air embarrassé sur son visage.

- « ça va oublie tout ça. »

En disant cela Simon évitait de regarder Largo dans les yeux.

C'en était trop pour lui, il commençait à se perdre dans les méandres du groupe W et les débordements de Largo.

- « Simon, je t'en prie, réagis frappe moi, fais quelque chose mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Je ne tiendrai pas sans toi. Je t'en supplie c'est toi qui m'a aidé à tenir et à ne pas perdre le nord. »

- « et combien de temps dureront ces bonnes paroles Largo ? On est pote depuis tellement d'années que je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. En bas il y a un mec, qui même s'il est revenu parmi nous est blessé. Nos doutes l'ont blessé. Alors que vas tu faire maintenant ? »

- « reconstruire, je vais tenter de reconstruire le chaos qu'est devenue ma vie. Allons rejoindre Kerenski. »

Largo précéda Simon au bunker, ce dernier préférant se changer avant de rejoindre les autres. Arrivé au troisième sous-sol Largo commença à se sentir quelque peu anxieux, en effet depuis le retour du Russe ce dernier s'était toujours arrangé pour maintenir les discussions entre eux à un niveau purement professionnel. La complicité qui avait pu exister un jour entre eux avait bel et bien disparu.

- « salut Kerenski. »

- « … »

- « écoute, Kerenski, je suis désolé. » En disant cela Largo le pensait réellement mais à l'instar de ses deux amis, il ne savait pas demander pardon. Gêné il se tenait debout sur la passerelle du bunker un main sur sa hanche et l'autre passant et repassant nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

- « n'aie crainte, je ne vous en veux plus mais sachez que vous représentez les seuls liens prouvant que j'existe, ce qui reste de mon passé ce ne sont que des ennemis, mes amis sont tous morts, leurs seules fautes ayant été de m'avoir connu.»

Simon rompit la solennité de l'instant en s'affalant sur son siège.

- « dis Kerenski tu ne saurais pas où se trouve sexy Joy. »

- « si jamais elle t'entend tu es mort. Cependant sache que Joy avait du travail hors de la tour donc elle sera absente pour quelques jours. »

- « dommage moi qui voulais l'inviter à manger en ma compagnie.»

Kerenski laissa Simon à ses divagations pendant que lui-même se replongeait dans ses recherches, Largo lui s'installa à son poste et tenta de se concentrer sur un projet d'implantation d'un nouveau complexe de ski en Arctique pas très loin du centre de recherche sur les nouvelles sources d'énergie.

Loin du luxe et de l'opulence de la tour, Joy s'était attaquée à la surveillance du premier homme sur sa liste, Félix Mendès.

- « mais voilà un bien joli casier. 37 ans, quinze ans de prison pour double homicide avec préméditation, une mise en accusation pour séquestration mais relâché pour manque de preuve et condamné pour divers rackets et coups et blessures. Tu m'intéresses toi, je pense que nous allons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. Mais surtout qu'est ce qu'un solitaire comme toi fait loin de chez lui. »

Rodée par des années de pratique au sein de la CIA et au groupe W, Joy s'installa confortablement et se mit à observer son homme. De taille moyenne mais à la carrure imposante l'homme arborait une impressionnante cicatrice le long de son visage le rendant encore plus terrifiant pour ses adversaires.

L'homme avait élu domicile dans un immeuble pas très loin du siège de Valence Industrie, installée dans sa voiture Joy le surveilla pendant toute la matinée avant que l'homme ne se décida à quitter son appartement, Hector faisait équipe avec Joy comme à chaque que la situation l'imposait bien qu'il se fît vieux il aimait toujours aller sur le terrain. Malheureusement il n'était plus aussi jeune si Joy ne refusait pas qu'il les accompagnât sur le terrain elle veillait tout de même à ce qu'il ne s'exposât pas, il s'en était bien rendu compte. Il descendit de la voiture et s'attacha aux pas de Félix tandis que Joy se dirigeait vers l'appartement de ce dernier.

Dans le hall, Joy trouva rapidement l'étage où résidait son homme. Le dernier étage appartement avec terrasse selon les plans obtenus au cadastre.

Joy prit l'ascenseur et quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouva face à l'appartement, sans perdre un instant elle força la serrure et s'y engouffra.

L'appartement était impeccablement rangé et tous les rideaux tirés en se plaçant à l'une des fenêtres Joy avait une vue imprenable sur la salle du conseil d'administration et sur une table basse près de la fenêtre se trouvait une mallette, doucement Joy en souleva le couvercle et y découvrit un système d'écoute.

- « tiens, tiens …

Joy ne s'attarda pas trop sur sa découverte elle partit explorer les autres chambres de l'appartement tout en prélevant ici et là des objets lui appartenant dans l'espoir d'obtenir des empreintes. Elle passa l'appartement au crible fin, fouilla les poubelles à la recherche de documents et examina les fichiers informatiques sur le PC, certains étaient codés, elle allait devoir recourir aux services de Kerenski pour les lire, puis un fichier retint son attention. W, ce W elle le connaissait c'était celui de l'empire Winch, quel lien y avait il entre ces affaires.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'abîmer plus profondément dans ses réflexions, son portable sonna, Hector lui signalait que l'homme revenait chez lui.

Joy quitta l'appartement aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était entrée, et ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture qu'elle quitta les gants qu'elle portait.

Sa voiture quittait la zone de stationnement lorsque Félix escaladait quatre à quatre les marches du perron de l'immeuble en direction des ascenseurs. Joy retrouva Hector un peu plus loin et tous deux partirent en direction du groupe, mais en chemin il s'arrêtèrent chez chaque équipe afin de récupérer les informations collectées durant cette première journée de surveillance.

- « Mlle Arden ? »

- «oui Hector ? »

- « il semblerait qu'il y ait déjà des informations à traiter, or dans l'équipe c'est à vous de le faire….donc….

- « allez y dites moi à quoi vous pensez ? »

- « laissez moi finir les surveillances et occupez vous des analyses. »

- « tout ira bien Mlle, cessez donc de vous inquiéter. »

Joy leva ses yeux d'ambre vers Hector et le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer et de partir à pied en direction de la tour. Elle avait cru s'être montrée discrète, mais il l'avait percée à jour, Hector avait une famille qui comptait beaucoup pour lui, bien que ces concepts lui soient quelques peu étranger elle voulait qu'il puisse profiter d'eux le plus longtemps possible.

Hector s'arrêta à l'adresse suivante et Joy continua en direction de la tour.

Dans son bunker Kerenski essayait de trouver des réponses aux questions soulevées par les révélations de Sullivan, ces dernières n'étaient ni nombreuses ni suffisantes.

Tout ce que Sullivan avait accepté de dévoiler était que la fille du célèbre homme d'affaire Peter Helle avait été enlevée et que cela avait à voir avec le contrat qu'allait signer Valence Industries et Hellson. Or Peter était le fils d'un vieil ami de Sullivan et ce dernier avait demandé à Joy d'intervenir.

Le cours des réflexions de Kerenski fut interrompu par le bip de la porte du bunker, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Joy toujours de noir vêtue.

- « Kerenski »

- « Joy, aurais tu quelque chose à me dire ? »

- « moi rien du tout »

Sans plus rien ajouter Joy s'installa à la place laissé libre et commença à traiter les informations collectées chez Mendès et les autres, le silence régnait dans le troisième sous-sol brisé seulement par le cliquetis des doigts courant sur le clavier, trois heures passèrent rapidement Joy avait traité une grande partie des informations collectées par ses hommes il ne lui restait qu'a se pencher sur les dossiers qu'elle avait trouvés et copiés chez Mendès.

- « alors Joy tu me mets au parfum ou tu me laisses mourir idiot ? »

- « voilà qui serait tentant. Tu veux la vérité ou que je te mente. » en disant cela un petit sourire courait sur les lèvres de Joy.

- « Joy….

- « ok, laisse moi finir et je t'explique. »

Satisfait, Kerenski laissa Joy se replonger dans ses analyses, vingt minutes plus tard Joy détachait ses yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et le Russe faisait de même.

- « je t'écoute. »

- « que t'a dit Sullivan ? »

- « que la fille de l'un de ses amis un des magnat de la Sillicon Valley s'est faite enlever. »

- « c'est un peu plus compliqué, dans quelques jours, Valence Industries et Hellson signeront un contrat de plusieurs millions de dollars, le contrat va porter sur la livraison de nouveau détecteurs de proximité visant a équiper usines, ascenseurs… et j'en passe depuis des années V I (Valences Industries) travaille dans ce domaine, ce nouveau détecteur leur permettra d'accroître leur domination sur certains marchés dans les pays arabes et asiatiques puisque cette offre détecteur leur permettra de s'aligner sur les plus bas niveau de prix. Malheureusement quelqu'un d'autre veut obtenir ce contrat sur les détecteurs.

Jusqu'à présent rien de bien méchant une histoire de gros sous, et les kidnappeurs ne sont pas des professionnels à 100 donc je pense que d'ici ce soir demain au plus tard nous saurons où se trouve la fille. Malheureusement la présence Félix Mendès vient embrouiller la donne.»

- « Mendès, celui de Miami. »

- « lui-même, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il avait sur son ordinateur un fichier nommé groupe W. »

- « fais moi voir ce fichier. »

- « je n'ai pas eu le temps de le recopier.»

- « M….

L'insulte n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la bouche de Kerenski qu'un nouveau bip se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

- « eh Kerenski tu viens manger avec nous ce soir ? Largo a décidé de commander russe.»

La voix de Simon baissa au fur et à mesure que le regard noir de Kerenski le figeait sur place et que lui apparaissait les mèches châtaines de Joy.

- « Joy qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « mais je travaille ici. »

- « Kerenski t'a ouvert la porte ? »

- « non, j'ai mon propre pass. »

- « mais…

- « respire, écoute je ne le dirai pas deux fois, lorsque Mr Winch a dissout le département espionnage du groupe, Sullivan a fait établir de nouveaux contrats pour moi par le biais du département sécurité du groupe, mais à partir de la filiale européenne du groupe, en définitive je n'ai jamais quitté totalement le groupe. »

- « Largo, il sait tout ça ? »

Joy ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses documents avant de se diriger vers la passerelle du bunker.

- « Kerenski, je repars sur le terrain. »

- « préviens moi de tout changement. »

La porte se referma, et Simon se tourna vers le Russe.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « tu sais Simon y a des gens qui travaillent. Alors comme tu vois c'est ce qu'on fait Joy et moi. »

- « je suis le chef de la sécurité, je dois savoir sur quoi vous travaillez. »

A peine eut il de prononcer cette phrase que Simon s'en voulut, il se retrouva projeté des mois en arrière.

- « désolé Kerenski je…

- « sans commentaire. »

Sur cette phrase lapidaire Kerenski déploya sa haute stature et se dirigea vers la plateforme où se trouvait le Suisse.

- « bon on y va. »

- « écoute Kerenski je suis vraiment désolé…

- « c'est bon, laisse tomber. »

Kerenski s'assura de la bonne fermeture de la porte et de l'activation de l'alarme avant de se diriger à grands pas vers l'ascenseur, Simon allongea le pas pour rattraper son collègue.

- « écoute Kerenski, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de me retrouver parachuter ici parmi vous, Largo a sa légitimité en étant l'héritier du puissant groupe W, toi tu avais ton expérience en tant qu'agent et informaticien. Moi quelle est ma légitimité ? Dis moi ? AU-CU-NE, j'ai bataillé pour tenter de trouver un semblant de place parmi vous et puis il y a eu ce séminaire et toutes ses manipulations. Je ne m'attarderais pas là-dessus, tout ce que je veux te dire c'est que je suis vraiment désolé. »

- « c'est bon, je ne dirai pas que je ne t'en veux plus et on oublie tout, laissez moi le temps. »

- « d'accord, dépêche-toi j'ai une de ces faims. »

Un fugitif sourire éclaira le visage sévère de Kerenski, tandis que Simon courait presque en direction de l'ascenseur.

Mine de rien le Suisse dévoilait fugitivement des aspects de sa personnalité, comme à cet instant lorsqu'il lui avait présenté ses excuses et qu'il avait abandonné son masque de playboy plaisantin.


	4. Livre 2 Chapitre 4

**4-** Joy ne reparut pas de la nuit mais Kerenski ne s'en alarma pas. Elle était coutumière de ce genre de chose, après avoir quitté ses amis après un repas copieusement arrosé qui signait le retour des choses à la normale entre les trois hommes Kerenski rejoignit son antre à nouveau.

Les nouvelles que lui avait transmises Joy n'avaient rien de réconfortantes et le fait de trouver des plans du groupe chez un tueur de l'acabit de Mendès n'était guère rassurant. Faisant fi de la scène à laquelle il ne couperait pas lorsque Joy découvrirait qu'il avait fouillé dans ses dossiers Kerenski copia le disque de Joy chez lui et se mit au travail.

Au dehors les heures les plus sombres de la nuit s'étaient abattue sur NY, tapie dans l'ombre Joy avait suivi Maxwell Latham, le responsable de l'offre concurrente à Hellson.

Il marchait d'un pas vif dans la nuit avançant sans jamais ralentir, jeune cadre à la trentaine avancée l'homme était marié et père de jumeaux et gagnait très bien sa vie, la preuve ? Il était le plus jeune chef de projet chez VI.

Il ressortit du parking municipal quelques minutes plus tard au volant d'un beau et coûteux cabriolet.

Quelques véhicules derrière lui Joy le suivait tout en écoutant ce qu'il racontait à l'un de ses collaborateurs. L'homme paraissait être un bourreau de travail, après une vingtaine de minutes il mit fin à la conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- « Monsieur Latham comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? »

- « qui est à l'appareil ? »

- « on oublie déjà ses amis ? »

- « m…mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

- « rien du tout. Nous tenions juste à vous féliciter, vous avez parfaitement réussi votre épreuve initiatique. »

- « alors, c'est bon ? »

- « oui, très bien vous êtes de l'étoffe des hommes dont notre organisation a besoin. »

- « et l'enfant ? »

- « gardez la jusqu'à l'échec total des négociations. »

- « mais, cela fait deux jours déjà. Je ne peux pas la garder plus longtemps. Ma femme rentre de voyage demain soir. »

- « bien. Nous nous occuperons de l'enfant, quant à vous, continuez à nous informer des déplacements de Connors. »

- « je me permets de vous rappeler que mes informations, ne peuvent être très détaillées car je ne suis pas son bras droit. »

- « nous le savons. Monsieur Latham, permettez moi de vous rappeler que si nous sommes généreux avec ceux qui nous servent, nous sommes impitoyable avec ceux qui nous trahissent. »

Sans quitter des yeux l'homme qu'elle suivait Joy composa un numéro.

- « Connors. » la voix était impatiente

- « on a un problème. »

- « Joy ? »

- « oui, tu connais un certain Maxwell Latham. »

- « oui, c'est l'un de mes chefs de projets, il est très compétent et je lui prédis un grand avenir dans ma compagnie. On a fait toutes nos classes ensemble. »

- « eh bien il vient juste de signer un CDI avec une certaine commission. »

- « tu en es sûre ? Tu ne peux pas avoir mal interprété ce que tu as entendu ? »

La voix Connors recelait une note d'espoir si pathétique et si inhabituel pour un homme habitué à toujours cacher ses sentiments.

- « aucun doute possible. D'ailleurs la fille de Peter Helles est retenue en otage chez lui, je vais récupérer l'enfant et je te passe les preuves.»

Sur ces mots Joy mit fin à la communication et appela ses hommes afin de les informer de la position de l'enfant.

La maison qu'occupait Latham était une vieille demeure à deux niveaux. Après avoir refermé les porte du garage sur sa voiture, l'homme partit en direction de la cuisine se préparer à manger, l'horloge du salon sonna douze coups.

L'homme se déshabilla tout en allant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa jeune épouse, à l'extérieur deux ombres enjambèrent le mur avant de se réceptionner silencieusement.

Furtivement les deux ombres se dirigèrent vers une petite loge servant de débarras et doucement entrouvrirent la porte. Partout ils ne virent qu'outils de jardin et équipements de piscines mais dans un coin ils virent une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même. À la lumière des rayons de lune qui traversaient la lucarne ils virent les joues maculées de larmes et de poussière.

Joy s'approcha de la forme, c'était une petite fille en uniforme scolaire dont les boucles rousses formaient un casque qui rendait son visage encore plus pâle à la lueur de l'astre lunaire. Doucement Joy lui toucha l'épaule, terrorisée l'enfant aurait sans doute poussé un hurlement si son bâillon ne l'en avait pas empêché.

- « tu es Katerina. »

Doucement Katerina hocha la tête.

- « ton papa m'envoie te chercher, tu viens. »

Tout en parlant doucement et calmement avec Katerina Joy défaisait les liens qui entravaient la petite fille, puis bientôt tous les liens furent dénoués.

- « allons nous en. »

Confiante, Katerina s'accrocha avec toute l'énergie dont elle était capable au cou de Joy et ne la lâcha plus, dehors deux autres hommes faisaient le guet, ensembles ils se fondirent dans la nuit et bientôt le bruit d'une voiture s'éloignant dans la nuit se fit entendre.

Une heure plus tard la voiture s'immobilisait dans le parking souterrain d'un immeuble cossu de la cinquième avenue.

- « Messieurs, je vous remercie de votre aide. N'oubliez pas de passer demain récupérer vos chèques. »

- « bien Mademoiselle. »

Joy se pencha vers la portière arrière et sortit Katerina qui privée de la chaleur de la banquette vint se blottir contre le sein de Joy.

L'ascenseur s'éleva emportant Joy et Katerina vers le trentième étage. En sortant de l'ascenseur Joy se trouva face à un homme fluet dont le visage sembla passer par toute une palette d'émotion mais la plus visible était la joie, une joie sans mélange. Malgré son besoin viscéral de prendre son enfant dans ses bras et de la serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde en lui, le jeune homme prit sur lui inspira profondément avant de s'approcher et ce fut délicatement qu'il prit sa petite fille des bras de la jeune femme.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé une seule parole. Lorsque le jeune homme disparut dans l'entrée Connors apparut.

- « alors ? »

- « ton Latham vient de passer l'épreuve initiatique de la guilde. Voici les preuves.»

Elle se sentait lasse, vidée chaque mission lui révélait à quel point la commission gagnait en puissance et que rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Dormir, des bras qui l'enlaçaient lui permettant l'espace d'un soir de fermer les yeux et de ne pas être aux aguets, dormir seulement. Alors le pas lourd elle se détourna et quitta l'appartement de Connors. Pauvre Connors, son meilleur ami l'avait trahi mais ce soir elle ne se sentait pas la force de le soutenir ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Malgré l'heure tardive, New York était toujours en mouvement. Dans son taxi Joy regardait les voitures traverser la nuit et sur les trottoirs les couples quittant les restaurants et soirées mondaines, ils semblaient heureux. Quelques minutes plus tard le taxi s'arrête au pied de la tour W.

- « bienheureux sont les innocents et les ignorants. »

Elle avait parlé si doucement que le chauffeur ne l'avait pas entendu.

- « voilà Mlle, on est arrivé…. (En voyant les portes de la tour fermées) vous êtes sûre que quelqu'un vous attend, la tour est fermée. »

- « je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais des vigiles m'attendent à l'intérieur. »

Joy paya et descendit du taxi, malgré les affirmations de la jeune femme, l'homme ne démarra qu'une fois Joy à l'abri derrière les immenses portes battantes de la tour.

- « bonsoir Mlle Arden, Mr Sullivan a laissé la clef de l'appartement 14. »

- « je vous remercie. »

En franchissant le seuil de son appartement l'horloge sonna quatre heures. Pesamment Joy partit en direction de la chambre ou elle s'effondra sur le lit.

La semaine s'écoula et la presse annonça la signature d'un contrat entre Valence Industries et Hellson.

Bien à l'abri dans l'immense tour Largo renouait avec les affaires et les réunions interminables avec les membres du conseil.

- « bien joué Largo, vous avez mené ces négociations de mains de maître. »

- « John, je vous dois beaucoup je ne l'oublie pas….. John….je…je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile alors…

- « ne vous en faites pas mon garçon…. J'ai beaucoup d'estime et d'affection pour vous Largo, grâce à vous j'ai redécouvert le plaisir de faire des affaires tout en restant humain, il y a trop longtemps que le groupe W est devenu une machine sans âme. »

Largo s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage à Gabriella, le visage légèrement crispé.

- « Monsieur Winch ? »

- « oui Gabriella ? »

- « je tenais vous rappeler votre rendez vous avec Monsieur Schubert et…..

- « oui…

- « Monsieur Winch, vous n'avez plus de garde du corps. »

- « allons Gabriella, nous avons une vingtaine de garde du corps. »

- « oui, mais après ce qui est arrivé à l'un d'entre eux, ils refusent de travailler à nouveau pour Monsieur Winch. Une mention en ce sens a été déposée ce matin sur le bureau du chef de la sécurité de la tour. »

- « j'irai avec Simon et voilà le problème résolu. »

- « non Largo. Malgré toute l'estime que j'ai pour votre ami, vous ne pouvez y aller sous sa seule protection, donnez moi un instant (il composa le numéro du bunker) allo… Kerenski…est ce que Joy est en votre compagnie….demandez lui de me rejoindre je vous prie. »

- « John, Simon se débrouille de mieux en mieux alors pourquoi. »

- « je ne le nie pas mais ses tenues laissent à désirer, il refuse de se fondre dans la masse, or si on vous pardonne à **vous** vos écarts vestimentaires, on ne le pardonnera pas à votre personnel. Est ce clair ? »

- « oui, bon…

Largo se sentait comme un gamin et avait réagi comme un gamin, mais dans l'état actuel des choses il voulait des éléments stables dans sa vie, des gens en qui il puisse avoir confiance. La porte s'ouvrit a nouveau pour laisser passer Joy cette fois-ci.

- « ah Joy, comment allez vous ? »

- « je vous remercie John. Que puis je pour vous ? »

- « Largo est sans garde du corps, je vous le confie donc….Largo permettez moi de vous présenter votre garde du corps : Joy Arden, elle a été le garde du corps de votre père par le passé….

- « et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il est mort.»

- « LARGO ! »

Sullivan était choqué, Largo ne l'avait jamais habitué à de la cruauté gratuite. Le milliardaire dédaigna l'exclamation choquée du vieil irlandais mais guetta avec attention la réaction de Joy. Son visage ne trahit rien, mais un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux couleurs d'ambre avant de recouvrer rapidement son impassibilité coutumière.

- « si vous le prenez de la sorte, je peux partir Monsieur Winch. »

- « non, restez je vous prie de m'excuser mais je suis à cran. »

- « Largo apprenez que Nério considérait votre vie plus importante que la sienne, c'est pourquoi le jour de sa mort Joy se trouvait en Italie en train de vous récupérer.»

- « nous allons être en retard Monsieur Winch. »

Sullivan remit à Largo un épais dossier et tout en escortant les deux jeunes gens en direction de l'ascenseur inonda Largo de conseils.

- « c'est un vieux renard, il ne laissera rien échapper alors faites attention et mesurez vos paroles. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur ces dernières recommandations, Joy se fit discrète et les négociations se passèrent sans la moindre anicroche.

Les semaines passèrent et Joy devint officiellement la garde du corps de Largo Winch. Il devint impossible de le voir sans la voir derrière lui, discrète et efficace, lui évitant la presse trop entreprenante aplanissant discrètement les difficultés.

Insidieusement les liens entre les membres de l'Intel changeaient, Joy avait apporté avec elle son savoir faire et sa compétence répondant ainsi au vœu de Kerenski mais aussi sa patience, certes fort limitée mais acquise à force d'escorter des célébrités.

Malheureusement plus le temps passait et plus le vernis de patience s'écaillait chaque matin Joy se déchaînait en imprécations et menaces de toutes sortes contre Largo et son inconscience. Kerenski était l'observateur privilégié de ses ''crises de nerfs'' puis au fur et à mesure que les rapports entre les garçons de l'Intel et l'unique élément féminin du groupe s'intensifiait, Joy perdait de sa réserve et un matin.

- « non mais vous êtes malades. Toi Simon ça va je comprends t'as tout dans le pantalon….

- « eh…..

Joy ignora l'interruption outragée du Suisse, trop en colère et déchaînée pour se calmer.

- « mais toi Largo, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu tiens absolument à mourir ? Pas de problème. Je peux régler ton problème de suite et cela sera moins douloureux que ceux qui veulent ta peau à l'extérieur. »

- « désolé Joy, écoute c'est qu'une boite à Manhattan, en plus y avait que des VIP relax. »

- « Largo tu sors chaque soir, comment veux tu que j'assure ta sécurité si tu t'obstines à ne rien me dire de tes escapades nocturnes. Chaque matin c'est la même rengaine un garde m'attend et l'air embarrassé m'annonce ton escapade et ton arrivée avec une nouvelle bimbo. »

Six mois avaient passé depuis les événements survenus en France et neuf depuis la résurrection de Nério. Une à une les illusions de Largo s'étaient effritées et dans cette fuite Largo abandonna derrière lui Jake ce petit garçon qui fut pendant plus d'un an la lumière de sa vie.

Il se refusait de penser à lui ou songer à ce qu'il fût advenu de lui, la seule chose dont il s'assura son placement dans une famille aimante.

Les premiers temps furent très difficiles pour lui mais aussi pour son entourage, il se souvenait encore de la mention déposée par les gardes du corps et de l'arrivée de Joy dans l'Intel.

De la patience, il n'en avait plus depuis longtemps. S'il faisait preuve d'un peu de retenue auprès des membres du conseil, il avait décidé dorénavant de vivre dangereusement de toute manière on le trahirait.

Joy était différente des autres femmes qu'il avait rencontrées tout au long de sa jeune vie, froide et méthodique il l'avait vue abattre froidement des hommes qui avaient tenté d'attenter à sa vie depuis son accession au poste de garde du corps.

S'interrompant pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre sa diatribe Joy reporta son attention sur Largo, ce dernier la regardait un sourire sur les lèvres.

- « QUOI ? »

- « tu me cries dessus, c'est la première fois que tu le fais. D'habitude tu ne le fais qu'avec Simon. »

- « attends de quoi tu me parles là Largo ? Je te parle sécurité et toi tu me dis **ça**… j'abandonne. »

Elle quitta le penthouse au pas de charge manquant de renverser Gabriella qui venait en sens inverse.

Joy ne décolérait pas, six mois que cela durait, il allait finir par lui donner un ulcère.

Trop absorbée par sa colère Joy ne s'aperçut de son arrivée au troisième sous sol que lorsque les portes faillirent se refermer sur elle. Prestement elle quitta l'ascenseur et partit en direction du bunker qu'elle franchit.

Une fois la porte blindée refermée sur elle, Joy se permit de laisser libre court à sa colère et se mit à déambuler tout en maudissant Largo dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Tout en marmonnant de sombres blasphèmes Joy faisait les cent pas sur la passerelle du bunker. En contrebas Kerenski profitait du spectacle que lui offrait Joy le distrayant un peu dans sa routine matinale. Il profita du délicieux spectacle de Joy en colère pendant encore quelques minutes avant de se manifester.

- « Joy, si tu penses faire concurrence à Simon au niveau du verbiage sache que tu es encore loin de pouvoir aligner autant de mots à la minutes que lui. »

- « Kerenski qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Je croyais que tu devais voir un indic à toi dans le Queens. »

- « j'en reviens. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais permets moi de te rappeler que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. »

- « qui parle de s'inquiéter j'essaie de m'informer. »

Un sourire narquois répondit à cette profession de mauvaise foi.

- « Joy si tu cherches à réorienter cette conversation sur un autre thème sache que ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu y arriveras. »

- « j'essaie de retrouver mon calme Kerenski alors par pitié ne t'y mets pas aussi. Les deux zozos en haut en font suffisamment…. Même Nério et sa manie des embrouilles ne me rendait pas aussi chèvre….tu dois bien te marrer de là haut Nério franchement je me demande pourquoi je m'acharne…. Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir de ces virées ? ».

- « très chère la sécurité rapprochée de Largo n'est pas mon job, je suis son expert en informatique. »

- « très bien et moi je suis quoi, qu'est ce que je fais. Je ne peux pas le protéger malgré lui quand même. »

Une cinquantaine d'étage plus haut, Largo sur sa terrasse discutait avec son ami.

- « dis moi Simon, que penses tu de Joy ? »

- « c'est un bon élément, compétente et sachant se faire discrète mais surtout qui sait ne pas se faire remarquer. »

- « je m'en suis aperçu. D'ailleurs, elle a su se rendre indispensable pour moi. Je me vois mal avec un nouveau garde du corps. Tant bien que mal elle a résisté et s'est adaptée à ma façon de vivre. Tu sais qu'elle a un sens des affaires étonnant, depuis quelques semaines je la sollicite sur certains dossiers pointus sur lesquels je me heurte avec les membres du conseil et ses conseils se sont avérés très judicieux. Finalement j'ai eu gain de cause, même Cardignac a du rendre les armes et reconnaître que mon plan de restructuration était celui qui nous ferait courir le moins de risque. Mais ce dont je voulais te parler c'est de la femme derrière la garde du corps. Vous sortez ensemble. Non ?»

Simon faillit en avaler de travers lorsque Largo finit sa phrase.

- « qui ? Joy et moi tu plaisantes. Je tiens trop à elle pour sortir ave elle. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à me poser or Joy a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse prendre soin d'elle. Mais il est vrai que nous sortons souvent ensemble le soir lorsqu'elle a le cafard ou que moi je ressente l'envie de passer la soirée avec une femme au physique parfait et à l'âme aussi parfaite. »

- « je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même personne. La Joy que je vois tous les jours est une femme froide qui tue sans état d'âme. »

- « je croyais que tu savais voir au-delà des apparences Largo…Joy. »

- « salut Simon, bonjour Largo. Désolée de vous interrompre. »

- « tu nous as entendu ? »

- « juste la fin de la phrase de Largo me concernant et ta réponse. Merci de prendre ma défense. »

- « allons, tu avais besoin de quelque chose. »

- « oui. Ta signature sur cette fiche pour des achats de matériels. »

Le visage de Largo s'était contracté lorsqu'il avait vu la physionomie de Simon changer et son visage perdit encore quelques couleurs lorsqu'il la vit se tenir sur le seuil de la terrasse du penthouse. L'espace d'un fugitif instant, son visage et son regard s'étaient troublés en croisant son regard et il crut voir dans ses yeux une immense tristesse et désarroi avant de recouvrer sa neutralité coutumière.

Penché sur le bureau de son ami Simon apposait sa signature aux emplacements indiqués par Joy, les deux têtes se croisaient presque. De temps à autres Joy remettait avec impatience une mèche de cheveux qui glissait.

- « voilà ma belle, tu as encore besoin de moi. »

- « non, Merci Simon. »

Elle partit en direction de la porte et avant de la refermer elle se tourna vers Simon.

- « Simon ?... Merci de m'offrir ton amitié.»

Et avant d'avoir pu répondre, la porte du penthouse se referma sur elle, la dérobant aux regards des deux hommes.

Le regard de Simon se fit accusateur.

- « chapeau, Largo. Tu l'as blessée. »

- « je sais. Je ne le voulais pas, cette phrase est sortie comme ça. C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit une fois pendant le cocktail du groupe. »

Avant d'avoir pu répondre le portable de Simon sonna. En voyant le nom de son correspondant Simon se leva et partit s'isoler dans un coin.

- « bonjour Alicia comment allez vous ?...pas du tout, j'avais un petit moment de libre alors je suis passé vous voir, mais vous sembliez occupée….. Je vous plains bonne chance, heureusement mon boulot n'est que la sécurité…..ce soir non c'est malheureusement impossible, il y a le gala de l'œuvre de bienfaisance de la police de New York….pourquoi ne m'accompagneriez vous pas ?... Parfait…..je vous récupère à 19h chez vous….chez toi. A ce soir. »

Simon rejoignit la terrasse ou Largo se trouvait encore.

- « eh mon pote, c'est dans le sac. Ce soir Alicia m'accompagne pour le gala alors compte pas sur moi. »

- « non, Simon pitié avec qui veux tu que j'y aille, je viens juste de rompre avec Sophie. »

- « tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te plaindre. Je dois aller me préparer et puis Joy m'attend pour visiter notre centrale en dehors de la ville….. Oh Largo je pars dans deux heures, en attendant ne me cherche pas.»

La porte se referma cette fois-ci sur le Suisse, qui partit en direction des ascenseurs. Il patientait devant l'un des ascenseurs lorsque la porte du Bureau de Sullivan s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Joy en compagnie des numéros deux et trois du groupe.

- « tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?»

- « Michel c'est un contrat qui nous permettra d'augmenter le chiffre d'affaire net du groupe de plus d'un milliard de dollars dans la filiale chimique du groupe durant des cinq prochaines années. Tu penses bien que je suis sûre de ce que j'avance. Le contrat est peut être alléchant mais Céline Jutras fait partie de la commission et c'est feu Ramer qui l'y a introduite. »

- « mais on ne peut pas laisser passer pareille occasion. »

- « il a raison Joy, c'est impossible.»

- « John, j'en suis consciente mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que Asclépios Chemical ne doit pas faire partie du réseau principal du groupe W ou de l'une de ses filiales principales. Elle se retrouvera directement dans le big board du coup toutes nos décisions seront connues de la commission.»

- « les négociations sont trop entamées pour nous retirer. Et pour couronner le tout Mme est une ex de notre don juan de PDG. »

- « je sais Michel. Mais si Asclépios intègre le giron du groupe, nous courons le risque d'avoir toute une branche du groupe tomber aux mains de la commission. »

- « Joy, vous avez quarante huit heures pour me trouver une parade.»

- « j'ai bien une idée…mais bon…. Je vous laisse, je dois préparer des documents pour ma visite du site de notre centrale d'achat à l'extérieur de la ville. »

Joy s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et descendit au bunker pendant que Simon sortait de sa cachette.


	5. Livre 2 Chapitre 5

**5-** en voyant Joy s'approcher des ascenseurs en compagnie des deux hommes, Simon s'était caché derrière un immense pot de fleur.

Simon se souvenait parfaitement de Céline Jutras. Cette dernière avait hérité tout comme Largo de l'empire de son père et le dirigeait avec brio, puis vint la soirée de noël ou tout dégénéra et Largo pris en otage. Il n'avait connu le fin mot de l'histoire qu'à son retour.

A son tour Simon rejoignit le bunker. En bas l'atmosphère était studieuse, Joy revoyait les plans de la centrale ainsi que les plans des installations de surveillances tandis que Kerenski vérifiait l'identité des personnes recrutées ainsi que la liste des invités pour le cocktail inaugural. Pourtant il ne quitta pas la passerelle, debout il observait la femme en contrebas. Qui était elle ? Elle connaissait les affaires du conseil et les dossiers sur le bout des doigts. Parlait à Sullivan et Cardignac d'égale à égale.

Incapable de garder le silence Simon prit la parole.

- « Joy ? »

- « oui, Simon ? »

- « comment sais tu que Céline Jutras se trouve parmi les actionnaires d'Asclépios Chemical. Même Kerenski n'a rien trouvé.»

- « tous les membres de la commissions ou du moins une partie de leurs agents oeuvrant à l'intégrations de certaines compagnies récalcitrantes ont recours à ce stratagème. Avant Largo Céline a permis de ramener KEITO textile dans le giron de la commission, et cela de la même façon que celle utilisée pour circonvenir Largo. Elle a séduit le bonhomme puis l'a tué, son fils un jeune homme de 26 ans s'est retrouvé à la tête de cette compagnie. Le fils différait du père c'est un vrai salaud et c'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'il a rejoint la guilde. »

- « mais c'est amoral. »

- « seul le résultat compte Simon. »

- « ne dit on pas que la fin justifie les moyens. »

La voix de Kerenski s'était élevée froide et désabusée.

- « et alors tout cela ne me démontre pas que Céline Jutras a quelque chose à voir avec Asclépios Chemical. »

- « elle est présidente du conseil de cette compagnie sous le nom de Caroline Peyrac. »

- « j'ai une Caroline Peyrac. »

- « il faut prévenir Largo. »

- « me prévenir de quoi ? ……. Eh ho y a quelqu'un qu'est ce que je dois savoir ? »

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse placer un mot, les caméras de surveillance montrèrent l'arrivée de la dernière conquête en date de Largo. Heureux de la revoir ce dernier semblait avoir déjà occulté la discussion qu'il avait surprise.

- « mais comment être sûr que c'est réellement Céline Jutras ? »

Pendant que Simon posait ses questions, Kerenski avait ressorti la liste des membres du conseil de la société et leur photo.

Sur une seconde partie de l'écran fractionné en quatre Kerenski afficha les photos de deux femmes et à l'aide d'un logiciel de remodelage facial fit d'autres analyses.

- « tu as raison Joy. C'est bien elle. »

- « comment vous faites. J'aimerais comprendre. »

- « la chirurgie plastique peut changer un visage mais ne peut en aucun cas changer la structure osseuse d'un visage. Tu peux rehausser des pommettes, étirer tes yeux mais la base ne change pas. Et puis un maquillage est tout aussi efficace. »

- « mais comment fait elle ? »

- « du maquillage Simon et une perruque. C'est fou ce qu'on peut obtenir avec tout ça, rajoutes y des lentilles de contact et l'illusion est complète. »

- « qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? »

- « toi, Simon tu ne fais rien. J'ai déjà une ébauche de solution, il me reste encore quelques détails à peaufiner…. Allez remettons nous au travail. »

Joy se remit derrière sa station de travail et se replongea dans l'étude des plans de la station pendant que les deux hommes vérifiaient une énième fois la liste des participants.

Pendant que Kerenski revoyait une dernière fois la liste Joy précéda Largo et Simon sur le site afin de vérifier de visu que toutes les dispositions et les consignes données avaient été respectées.

Quelque part en Europe.

- « bonsoir Mademoiselle, Lord A vous attend. »

- « je vous suis. »

Le majordome entraîna à sa suite une jeune femme au début de la trentaine, brune son visage était fermé et ne laissait voir aucun sentiment.

Bientôt ils furent en vue d'un bureau, le majordome en ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la visiteuse.

- « Mlle V, vous êtes en place à New York depuis plusieurs moi pourtant aucune des opérations que vous avez lancé n'a abouti. »

- « je le sais parfaitement Lady D. mais ces opérations avaient pour but d'occuper l'Intel le temps de mettre en place un plan d'envergure. »

- « nous vous écoutons. »

- « grâce au travail de Céline nous avons réussi à intéresser le groupe W à Asclépios Chemical, la compagnie dispose d'activités complémentaires à celles du groupe si bien que dans un souci d'intégration Largo est en train de presser le conseil pour valider cet achat. »

- « vous ne craignez pas l'arrivée d'un challenger. »

- « j'ai pris soin de n'en parler qu'à Largo dans un appel que je lui ai passé depuis Brême. »

- « et pour l'enfant ? »

- « je n'ai rien pu savoir de plus. Ashley qui surveille Arden depuis quelques temps n'a rien pu relever. Il semblerait que Mlle Arden ait éloigné l'enfant. »

- « peu importe le temps que cela prendra mais trouvez où est caché l'enfant. »

- « dans un peu moins de trois mois je partagerais à nouveau la vie de Simon et Largo. »

- « faites tout de même attention. Mlle Arden est un redoutable adversaire or selon les dires de l'un des conseillers du groupe il semblerait que Joy Arden commence à trouver une place auprès des hommes de l'Intel. »

- « n'ayez craintes, si l'entourage de Largo est fait de professionnel Largo demeure faible face aux femmes et puis il semblerait que quelque chose existe entre Michel Cardignac et Joy Arden. »

- « si vous réussissez à le prouver à Winch, il l'éloignera de lui et à cet instant vous pourrez placer l'un des notre à ses côtés. »

- « de toute manière, après avoir croisé Largo brièvement à Munich et lui avoir parlé je lui ai fait observé qu'il devrait être plus ferme avec sa garde du corps. »

- « bien, ce sera tout. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

- « Alester qu'en penses tu ? »

- « elle a une chance de réussir malgré tout. Pourtant je ne peux réprimer une vague inquiétude. »

- « pourquoi vous inquiéter de la sorte ?»

- « Walken Industrie ressort de l'ombre à nouveau. Je pensais qu'après l'échec de sa tentative de vengeance le groupe perdrait encore de sa crédibilité et retournerait dans l'oubli. »

- « alors quel est le problème ? »

- « apparemment Julius Walken avait eu une enfant avec l'une de ses maîtresses et avant de mettre fin a ses jours il lui a légué une jolie petite fortune et des parts dans son groupe moribond. Or cette fille s'est révélée aussi retorse que Nério, elle a les mêmes instincts la même manière de gérer ses affaires or depuis quelques temps c'est elle qui dirige Walken Industrie.»

- « comment est ce possible ? Alester nous avons fait en sorte qu'aucune banque ne leur offre suffisamment d'argent pour se restructurer.»

- « cette fille Anjali, a été élevée dans l'ombre de la mafia et des grands trafiquants mais ne s'est jamais mêlée de leurs affaires si bien que lors de la dernière opération de drogue le cartel a blanchi ses fonds dans sa compagnie sous le couvert d'une société de capital risque. »

- « alors que fait on ? »

- « rien pour l'instant. Nos priorités demeurent, retrouver l'enfant et neutraliser toute l'Intel.»

- « elle est capable de réussir, ses liens avec Winch sont assez forts pour lui permettre d'influencer ses jugements de plus Winch est un idéaliste fini mais il n'en demeure pas moins que son entourage est moins angélique.»

- « de toute façon le groupe W et Joy Arden ne sont plus de notre ressort. Parlons de OMRON. Pierce où en es tu ? »

- « notre journaliste au Financial Times, recevra le dossier aujourd'hui même avec suffisamment de preuve pour faire perdre au mois 12 points à la compagnie. »

- « parfait dans la débâcle nous pourrons récupérer suffisamment de part dans la société, elle passe donc dans notre giron.»

MOSCOU

Quartier général du FSB.

Depuis son élévation au rang de Colonel Anya Kopolsva faisait beaucoup moins de terrain que par le passé pourtant lorsque la situation l'y obligeait elle n'y rechignait pas.

Assise à son bureau, Anya finissait de remplir les ordres de missions de plusieurs de ses agents qui devaient partir pour la Tchétchénie et à Beslan afin de pouvoir collecter certaines informations et vérifier quelles étaient les complicités dans le système.

- « les complicités, tout le pays est corrompu. Enfin. »

Elle poussa un soupir découragé avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.

Il faisait nuit et les bureaux de l'agence de renseignements étaient depuis longtemps désertés, à l'extérieur Moscou découvrait un autre visage, les lumières s'allumaient.

Quelque part dans Moscou.

Installé dans son bureau Borodine (c'est bien celui de l'épisode Affaire de famille) cherchait un moyen de blanchir tout cet argent et comment de se protéger de la commission. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que parmi ses hommes certains étaient prêts à jurer fidélité à la guilde, mais lui n'étaient pas fou, payer de sa vie certains échecs très peu pour lui.

Assis à son bureau Borodine attendait le signal sonore signifiant qu'il avait reçu un mail. Désespéré et n'ayant plus aucun recours il avait fini par demander l'aide à Reinhardt le trafiquant d'arme. Ce dernier devait lui répondre ce soir s'il pouvait lui assurer cette aide ou pas.

Malgré la porte fermée le bruit des éclats de rire et de la musique lui parvenait, un instant distrait Borodine mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'un mail était arrivé. Fébrilement, il cliqua sur l'icône et se mit à lire les instructions.

NEW YORK

Le soleil se levait à peine sur New York ce dimanche pourtant Anjali était déjà au travail, ses longs cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval elle semblait à mille lieux de son bureau.

- « bonjour Mlle Walken. »

- « bonjour Patrick….. Patrick, veuillez vérifier ces informations concernant cette compagnie. »

- « bien Mlle.»

Déjà elle ne l'entendait plus trop occupée à relire le montage financier qu'elle avait réalisé tard cette nuit, à son retour d'une réception à laquelle assistait Largo Winch.

- _« Impossible, même avec l'aide des fonds à ma disposition c'est impossible. Pourtant ce contrat je dois l'obtenir_. »

A croire que les portes du ciel lui était ouverte, à peine Anjali finissait elle sa réflexion que le téléphone sonnait. Interrompant son travail, elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit le téléphone qui s'y trouvait.

- « Anjali Walken…. Herr Reinhardt comment allez vous?...des fonds….très bien, je m'en occupe. Au revoir. »

Anjali repoussa son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitrée et se mit à observer la ville sous le soleil. En bas des familles quittaient leur maison pour passer un moment dans le parc, plus loin un couple faisant son footing.

Nostalgique, elle se remémora un passé qui s'éloignait à grand pas et où elle aussi avait quelqu'un qui se préoccupait d'elle et la prenait dans le creux de ces bras et l'espace d'un temps lui faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Etat de Washington 21 ans auparavant. (Sur la base de Joy ayant 26 ans)

La voiture filait sur l'immense autoroute avalant les kilomètres à n'en plus finir, quatre personnes se trouvaient à bord de la voiture, le couple Arden et ses deux enfants.

- « oh ! C'est très grand ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici maman.»

- « nous sommes venus voir ton grand père mon chéri. »

- « ah ! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'on a amené Joy. »

- « ton grand père veut vous voir tous les deux. »

- « pourquoi ? Ce n'est que ma jumelle, je suis l'héritier.»

- « je le sais parfaitement mon chéri. N'oublie pas de te comporter avec dignité et de témoigner respect à ton grand père. »

Le silence retomba sur les passagers de la voiture, Charles Arden se concentrait sur la conduite tandis que Joy regardait défiler le paysage par les vitres de la voiture.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Joy vivait avec les Arden, avant cela elle vivait entre la Grande Bretagne et la France avec sa tante, son mari et leur fils de 14 ans.

Près d'une heure plus tard la voiture quitta la route pour emprunter un chemin de terre qui s'ouvrit ensuite sur une petite route goudronnée encadrée de part et d'autre par de majestueux chênes.

La route prenait fin devant un immense escalier, debout en haut des marches, un homme au visage sévère se tenait et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de ses visiteurs.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin libérant ses passagers, Joy fut la première à descendre. Elle portait une petite salopette en jean assortie à un Tee-shirt rose pale.

Edouard portait quant à lui un jeans assorti à un polo vert sombre. Charles et sa compagne furent les derniers à s'extraire de la voiture.

- « bonjour père, je te présente mes enfants Joy et Edouard. (Il fait signe à ses deux enfant de s'approcher) saluez votre grand père.»

- « bonjour grand père. »

Deux voix enfantines s'exprimèrent, toutes deux tremblotaient légèrement effrayées par le visage sévère de ce nouveau grand père.

La quiétude de l'endroit fut rompue par le bruit du moteur d'une moto arrivant à toute allure pour freiner brutalement aux pieds des jumeaux.

Bien que sa voix ait tremblé le regard Joy était demeuré terne, sans vie, mais à la vue du motard son regard s'illumina et son visage sembla reprendre vie.

Oublieuse de ses parents présents et de ce nouveau grand père elle s'élança vers le motard qui s'était éloigné à nouveau.

- « MICHAEL. »

Le jeune motard se retourna et à la vue de celle qui l'appelait abandonna sa moto et se pencha pour attraper l'enfant.

- « tu m'as manqué moustique.»

- « suis pas un moustique, je suis une fille. »

- « je sais, tu es la plus belle…. Alors comment vas-tu ? »

- « je veux rentrer à la maison avec toi Michael, si te plait. »

Joy levait vers lui un regard si plein d'espoir, un espoir si pathétique dans son immensité.

- « ils veulent pas. »

- « pourquoi ? Ils m'aiment pas. Maman elle embrasse que Edouard, hier c'était mon anniversaire et Edouard aussi, lui il a reçu un joli tableau et moi un pistolet. Je veux pas de pistolet, je veux une poupée. »

- « ne pleure pas princesse moustique, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi jolie demoiselle. »

De la selle de sa moto il sortit un paquet joliment emballé, en l'ouvrant Joy trouva une jolie poupée qui lui souriait.

Heureuse, elle serra de ses petit bras le cou de son Michael.

- « elle dit en chuchotant. C'est toi mon grand frère pas lui. »

- « chut ma princesse. »

Le visage enfoui dans son cou Joy ne vit pas les expressions ombrageuses sur le visage des adultes mais n'échappèrent nullement Michael.


	6. Livre 2 Chapitre 6

**6- ** Assis à son bureau, Largo observait sa garde du corps qui se tenait sur la terrasse du penthouse. En la regardant ainsi à son insu il lui sembla découvrir une autre Joy, la même que celle qui lui avait fait une scène après l'avoir trouvé dans les bras de Sara.

Pas vraiment une scène mais ça lui suffisait, cela lui montrait qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, au-delà de la relation patron/employée.

Il commençait à désespérer, Joy était particulière, à part. Jusqu'à présent il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait en lui mais en six mois il savait au moins une chose, elle comptait beaucoup.

Se décidant enfin Largo quitta son fauteuil et partit rejoindre Joy sur la terrasse.

- « salut toi. »

- « bonjour Largo. Ta réunion a été ?»

- « tu plaisantes. J'y ai rien compris je ne connais rien aux satellites de télécommunications. »

- « John t'a pourtant fait parvenir un dossier complet hier matin. »

- « je sais mais j'avais promis à Sara de la faire sortir et….

Largo ne put finir sa phrase, Joy qui jusqu'à cet instant lui tournait le dos fit volte-face et dardait sur lui un regard orageux. Il se sentait piégé et ne savait comment s'en sortir.

De malicieux son regard avait pris une expression coupable, attendrie Joy ne put garder son expression courroucée très longtemps. Un sourire vint adoucir son regard.

- « que puis je pour toi Largo ? »

- « mais rien du tout je voulais juste te dire que j'apprécie ton amitié. Avec Simon et Kerenski vous êtes devenus ma famille. »

- « c'est gentil Largo (trop émue Joy préféra changer de sujet) tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'un coup de main ? »

- « en fait il y a bien un dossier mais je demanderai à Sullivan. »

- « montre le moi…. Allez Largo ne fais pas ta tête de mule. »

- « on laisse tomber ce dossier ce et on va prendre un café, rien que tous les deux. »

- « Largo….

Le ton de Joy montrait qu'elle était tentée de se laisser convaincre mais John ne cessait de se lamenter à chaque fois qu'il les croisait.

- « allez Joy un simple café et promis au retour je bosse ce dossier.»

- « très bien, allons y. »

C'était bien la première fois que Joy cédait à l'un de ses caprices comme elle disait, mais il était trop content pour se demander pourquoi. Craignant qu'elle ne changea d'avis il s'empressa de la traîner vers la sortie.

- « allez viens, je vais te montrer un petit café sympa que j'ai découvert au gré de mes sorties avec Simon. »

Joy ne rétorqua rien se contentant de l'entendre parler, de le regarder s'exciter et s'enthousiasmer pour le printemps et d'autres futilités.

Elle l'enviait. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour leur permettre de sortir. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le garage, une large main vint se poser sur ses hanches.

- « non, on y va à pieds (devançant les protestations de Joy). C'est non négociable, allez relax je ne risque rien, la commission se fait discrète depuis quelques temps. »

- « justement je me méfie.»

Largo impatienté,

- « Joy…

- « désolée. Je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Mais mon éducation ne m'a pas appris à prendre mon temps. »

- « vraiment ?! »

- « eh oui, à huit ans je savais parfaitement tirer et démonter mon Beretta les yeux fermés. C'était ça pour moi la récréation… en fait mes vacances duraient exactement une semaine par an, je les passais au manoir en Angleterre chez ma tante paternelle, avant il y avait Michael puis il est parti et il ne resta plus que moi. »

Comme se rendant compte qu'elle avait trop parlé Joy se referma aussitôt son visage alors quelque peu rêveur, reprit son expression neutre.

- « tu viens Largo. »

- « je te suis…. Joy (celle-ci se tourna vers lui le regard interrogateur) tu sais je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier, ce n'était pas très gentil. Pardonne moi. »

L'ombre d'un sourire erra sur les lèvres de Joy

- « c'est oublié. _Quand bien même je n'oublierai pas, qu'est ce que cela peut faire je ne suis que ta garde du corps._ »

- « tu sais Joy, j'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je suis fidèle à mes amis. Et pour moi tu es plus qu'un garde du corps tu es une amie aussi. »

Joy ne répondit rien, mais au fond d'elle-même elle était heureuse, insidieusement Largo avait trouvé une place dans son cœur, tout comme Simon et Kerenski mais chacun avait droit à une sorte d'amour.

Un soir où Alicia se trouvait à Détroit pour une conférence Simon l'avait invitée à dîner et durant le repas il lui avait avoué que s'il n'avait pas ressenti en elle cette blessure intérieure et ce besoin qu'elle prenait soin de cacher aux autres il aurait tenté sa chance avec elle.

Cette confidence l'avait beaucoup touchée, Simon à sa façon voulait la protéger tout comme Georgi le faisait à sa manière mine de rien.

Entre eux les mots étaient superflus, ils se comprenaient à demi-mot leur passé et leur blessure ayant créé un lien supplémentaire, même quand Marissa était apparue dans sa vie il avait continué de s'occuper de Natalia et d'elle.

Le café se trouvait à quelques rues du groupe W. dans une rue peu fréquentée, mais l'emplacement représentait tout de même l'endroit idéal pour un guet-apens.

Largo poussa la porte du café et salua joyeusement le tenancier de l'endroit.

- « salut Anthony. »

- « alors Largo encore une petite amie ?»

- « mais non, par contre une grande amie, Joy permets moi de te présenter Anthony le propriétaire de ce café. Anthony voici Joy Arden ma garde du corps. »

- « tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, tu mets trop de vigueur à nier….oh elle rougit comme c'est mignon. »

- « Anthony arrête. »

- « d'accord, d'accord en tout cas vous êtes très belle Mlle. »

- « merci. »

_- « Belle? Mais c'est Joy, ce genre de terme ne peut s'appliquer à elle._ »

Largo se mit à observer Joy et laissa son regard errer dans la salle. Quelques tables plus loin un homme regardait dans leur direction, son regard semblait déshabiller la jeune femme. Inconsciemment Largo lui jeta un regard furieux, à une autre table deux autres hommes regardaient dans leur direction, l'un détaillait ouvertement Joy du regard tandis que l'autre parlait au téléphone.

Délaissant ce tour d'horizon Largo reporta son attention sur la femme qui l'accompagnait. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il la regarda en tant que femme et se rappela la vision qu'il avait eue d'elle en France lorsqu'elle lui était apparue en robe de soirée.

Depuis lors il ne l'avait plus vue qu'en pantalon pourtant depuis quatre semaines lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle demeurerait à la tour Joy osait porter des jupes souvent en cuir et qui mettaient en valeur la finesse de sa taille et le galbe de ses jambes.

Au groupe, Simon profitait du fait que Largo soit pris pour passer un moment en compagnie d'Alicia. Ce qui avait démarré comme une aventure semblait s'étoffer et gagner en profondeur.

Alicia paraissait différente dans l'intimité, elle était plus douce et plus conciliante. Simon se surprenait à faire des efforts lui aussi afin de pouvoir continuer leur histoire. Tous les deux se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Simon. Ils se demandaient comment personne ne s'était encore rendu compte de leur histoire ? Cela demeurait un mystère pour eux mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Ce qui leur arrivait était trop neuf et les écueils à surmonter nombreux, car malgré sa position et son influence Simon demeurait un voleur qui n'avait aucun diplôme rien qui puisse le valoriser si ce n'était son travail au groupe, un travail qu'il effectuait d'une manière plus que satisfaisante puisque en plus de deux ans il avait pu prouver sa valeur.

Le couple avait subi un premier test lors du gala auquel s'était rendu Largo en compagnie de sa nouvelle conquête et lui, Joy ne les avait pas accompagnés cette nuit là puisqu'elle avait été blessée une semaine auparavant en s'interposant entre Largo et une balle.

Anthony revenait vers eux avec deux cafés, à la table une conversation se déroulait entre Joy et Largo, ce dernier découvrait étonné que sa garde du corps était très grande amatrice d'art. Cette nouvelle le surprit et lui fit découvrir une autre facette de cette femme qui prenait doucement de plus en plus de place dans sa vie.

- « Joy, tu m'étonnes tu sais. Tu me caches autre chose….. Joy. »

Le ton de Largo se fait plus insistant, mais celle-ci l'ignora toute son attention focalisée sur une voiture qui semblait avoir fait le tour du pâté de maison plusieurs fois, puis comme montée sur ressort Joy quitta brutalement sa chaise la faisant tomber par terre et hurlant

« COUCHEZ VOUS »

Joy se jeta sur largo et le fit tomber de sa chaise au moment même où le bruit d'armes automatique se fit entendre. Partout dans la rue les gens se dispersaient cherchant un abri, tandis que le feu nourri des armes persistait.

Vu la violence des impacts les assaillants s'approchaient.

- « Largo on ne pourra rien faire, appelle Simon. »

Après quelques vaines tentatives Largo abandonna

- « il ne répond pas. J'ai prévenu Kerenski. »

Au même moment un cri perçant se répercuta dans la salle dévastée, près de la porte l'un des assaillants s'apprêtait à tuer l'une des clientes, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir Joy fit feu et se précipita pour récupérer l'arme de l'assaillant, avant de revenir en rampant se placer devant Largo et de se mettre à faire feu.

Un à un systématiquement ils tombaient sous les coups conjugués de Joy et de Largo mais bientôt ils furent fut à court de munitions. Heureusement la police prévenue arrivait sur les lieux, bientôt ils occupèrent tous l'espace.

Kerenski fut le premier à entrer au café, il fut heureux de voir ces deux amis sains et saufs mais un léger pli soucieux marqua son front lorsqu'il vit les diverses blessures de Joy.

- « Joy, tout va bien ? »

- « tout va bien Largo je te remercie. »

- « c'est moi qui te remercie, tu viens de me sauver la vie encore une fois… mais tu es blessée ! »

- « des égratignures ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.»

La sollicitude de Largo était sincère mais déjà, il oubliait sa présence, subjugué par la jeune femme que Joy avait sauvée quelques minutes auparavant.

Pendant que Largo se dirigeait vers la jeune femme Kerenski alla vers Joy.

- « tu devrais aller te faire soigner. »

- « ce ne sont que des égratignures.»

Tout en parlant Joy et Kerenski déambulaient dans les décombres dans l'hypothétique espoir de trouver des indices mais sans grand espoir. Deux éclats de rire leur parvinrent.

- « rentrons.»

- « Largo tu viens. »

- « vas y Joy rentre avec Kerenski, j'arrive plus tard. »

- « maintenant Largo, on ne sait toujours pas la raison de l'attaque. Tu seras plus en sécurité à la tour. »

- « Joy plus tard. »

La voix de Largo avait pris un ton plus dur plus cassant, mais en se tournant vers sa garde du corps, il vit ses blessures. Deux d'entre elles étaient très profondes l'une au niveau des bras et l'autre au niveau de la jambe.

- « Joy, tu devrais aller te soigner. »

- « il faut d'abord te mettre en sécurité. Si ce sont eux, on ne peut pas rester ici. »

- « d'accord on rentre mais tu vois un médecin. Georgi appelle le.»

- « c'est déjà fait, le docteur Miller nous attend au Nério Hospital. »

- « appuie toi sur moi.»

Doucement les trois membres de l'Intel se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Trois heures plus tard l'Intel au complet retournait à la tour pour un dîner mérité au penthouse.

- « je suis vraiment désolé. »

Simon paraissait bourrelé de remord. Lorsque Largo avait tenté de le joindre, il se trouvait sous la douche en compagnie d'Alicia. A présent il se confondait en excuse auprès de Joy.

- « relax. Je suis bonne pour ressembler à une momie pendant deux jours et puis c'est fini. »

- « alors, chinois ou français ce soir. »

- « honneur à Joy de choisir…

Mais avant que Kerenski ne finisse sa phrase le téléphone de Joy sonna.

- « watachi da…..soka……wakarimachita…..doko ?...sayonara. » (c'est moi, je vois, j'ai compris, où ? au revoir.)

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « un des mes informateurs chez les yakuzas a des infos pour moi sur l'attaque de cet après midi…. Le dîner sera pour une autre fois. »

- « attends Joy je t'accompagne. »

- « non Largo tu restes ici et puis je dois m'y rendre seule. »

- « je te signale que c'est après moi qu'ils en avaient. »

- « ce n'est pas sûr, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des ennemis. »

Sur ces mots Joy quitta le penthouse.

- « on dirait que la soirée a été écourtée. Bonsoir camarades. »

- « salut Kerenski. »

- « salut. »

A peine Kerenski avait il fermé la porte que Largo s'éjecta de son siège et partit chercher sa veste.

- « tu viens Simon on la suit. »

- « tu savais que Joy parlait japonais ? »

- « non, par contre je sais qu'elle aime l'art. »

- « ça tout le monde le sait mon pote. »

- « alors pourquoi moi je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui. »

- « peut être parce que tu traites souvent Joy comme un connaissance et non comme une amie, elle nous en a parlé la dernière fois lorsqu'on revenait de France après avoir rencontré l'ami de ton père Edouard Colombier. »

- « je ne me souviens pas.»

- « tu roucoulais avec Monique. »

Arrivés en bas, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Joy, elle avait disparu.

- « Mlle Arden, je suis ravi de vous voir. »

- « moi aussi Takamiya Sama (Sama, marque de déférence au Japon.). Je vous remercie de votre aide. »

- « ne me remerciez pas, vous avez sauvé mon clan de la commission et mais surtout vous ne nous jugez pas à l'échelle de vos propres valeurs. »

- « j'ai appris très tôt que la vérité ne possède pas un seul visage. »

- « jeune mais sage, je reconnais volontiers que Nério a su choisir son héritière de sa part d'ombre. »

- « je vous remercie. »

- « si je vous ai appelé c'est pour vous prévenir de l'arrivée des fonds de Russie. Ils se trouvent dans les coffres de la Kimishima Banks à San Fransisco. Les fonds vous seront transférés en règlement des ardoises de certains vieux contrats non recouvrés par Walken Industries. »

- « je vous remercie. »

- « ne me remerciez pas. Cette opération nous permettra de développer notre activité légale et de placer pas mal de mon personnel qui à cause de leur nom et de leur passé ne peuvent trouver de travail. »

- « je comprends. »

- « je vous tiens au courant. »

- « oh Mlle Arden, vos assaillants de ce matin ont trouvé la mort dans une explosion il y a quelques heures alors qu'ils tentaient d'échapper à la police. »

- « et pour les armes ?»

- « mon informateur dans la police m'a déclaré que les armes retrouvées avaient vu leur numéros de série effacé et avant que la balistique n'ait pu faire la moindre recherche elles ont été envoyées à la destruction. »

- « voilà une affaire rondement menée. Pas de trace rien qui nous permette de remonter jusqu'à eux. »

Joy se retira et repartit en direction de la tour. Elle savait que Kerenski l'attendait pour savoir mais aussi Largo et Simon. Bien qu'il fût dix heures passées le groupe bruissait toujours d'activité, peut être moins que dans la journée mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un à la tour.

Le taxi de Joy s'arrêta aux pieds de la tour, après avoir payé Joy se dirigea vers les portes, elle ne fut nullement surprise de trouver Largo l'attendant dans le hall en compagnie de Simon mais la présence féminine lui fit hausser un sourcil et un pincement au cœur qu'elle s'empressa d'ignorer.

Simon fut le premier à la voir.

- « Joy alors ? »

- « morts. Ils sont tous morts et les armes détruites il n'y a aucun moyen de remonter à la source.»

- « alors cette fois c'est clair, c'est après moi qu'ils en voulaient.»

- « bon, les enfants je vous laisse, Alicia m'attend. »

- « bonne nuit Simon. Bonne nuit Largo. »

- « Joy attends. »

- « oui ? »

- « je te présente Mel, elle souhaite te remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. »

- « ce n'est rien. »

Avec un petit hochement de tête en direction de la jeune femme Joy partit en direction du bunker afin d'informer Kerenski des informations qu'elle avait obtenues.


	7. Livre 2 Chapitre 7

**7-** un mois passa sans qu'aucune autre attaque ne soit enregistrée, si bien que doucement la tension baissa et un étrange rapport commença à se nouer entre le milliardaire et sa garde du corps. Mais durant ce mois un challenger apparut dans la course au rachat d'Asclépios Chemical.

- « c'est impossible, nous avons besoin du savoir faire d'Asclépios. »

- « sans doute Winch mais je vous rappelle que les surenchères vont trop loin nous ne pouvons suivre. »

- « Michel, les bénéfices avoisineront les deux cent millions annuellement….

- « si nous maintenons notre offre pour le prix de l'action mais si nous continuons de surenchérir nous risquons d'enregistrer un recul de 25 par an. »

- « nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. »

- « Largo, Michel a raison, nous ne pouvons pas surenchérir plus que cela, les investisseurs risquent de nous demander des comptes. Mettons la question au vote.»

- « très bien John votons »

- « ce sera un vote au nombre de voix. »

Le vote se fit, et les membres du conseil votèrent à l'unanimité le refus de racheter Asclépios. Largo quitta la salle du conseil furieux. Il claqua la porte du penthouse pour la refermer faisant sursauter Joy qui le regarda un petit air interrogateur sur son visage.

- « quelque chose ne va pas Largo ? »

- « le conseil a refusé d'entériner ma décision de racheter le groupe d'industrie chimique. »

- « et alors. Calme toi il ne sert à rien de t'énerver de la sorte. »

- « j'ai le droit de m'énerver Joy, cette compagnie nous permettrait de développer certaines industries dans des zones du monde où nous sommes peu présent. Et en plus ses activités complétaient si parfaitement nos activités que nous aurions réalisées des économies importantes…. Quoi ? »

- « tu sais que tu possèdes la même fougue que Nério. Cette même passion pour les affaires et les embrouilles. »

- « c'est vrai ?... Tu connaissais bien mon père ? »

- « oui je le connaissais (alors qu'elle parlait, Joy se tourna vers la terrasse et s'y dirigea) ton père était quelqu'un de génial mais difficile à cerner. Le monde n'est pas forcément blanc ou noir, et chez lui il s'apparentait à tout un dégradé de ton. Ce n'était pas un saint, les femmes ne lui résistaient pas non plus. Mais il avait une idée, une conception de la justice et toutes les alliances étaient bonnes à prendre lorsqu'il s'agissait de contrer la commission. »

- « tu me parles du business man mais l'homme ? »

- « c'était un homme tendre et généreux, Monique te le dira…. Il était présent quand j'ai ramené Natalia, il m'a aidée et soutenue quand tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Tu peux lui reprocher énormément de chose mais jamais tu ne devras dire ou même penser qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Tout ce qu'il a pu entreprendre c'était pour sa famille afin que jamais tu ne puisses connaître ce que lui a connu, être un réfugié, un simple nom sur une liste. »

Joy secoua doucement sa tête faisant glisser une nouvelle fois la mèche en travers de son visage et comme à chaque fois Largo s'approcha d'elle et repoussa la mèche rebelle.

- « je devrais vraiment penser à couper mes cheveux. »

- « non, laisse les, ils te vont bien comme ça…. La journée a été longue aujourd'hui et pénible, je t'invite à dîner. »

- « tu ne devais pas voir Lara ou je ne sais qui. »

- « c'est Lara mais je lui ai dit que ce soir j'étais retenu par ma garde du corps de choc qui ne veut pas me lâcher. »

- « Largo….

La voix de Joy s'était teintée de reproche mais Largo pouvait sentir aussi le sourire.

MOSCOU

Quartier général du FSB

Depuis quatre semaines le colonel Anya travaillait à l'élaboration d'une mission en Tchétchénie. En effet les rapports de ses agents à Beslan montraient qu'une partie de l'aide apportée au commando qui avait pris l'école d'assaut provenait de Tchétchénie. Alors qu'elle mettait la dernière touche à son rapport son patron s'encadra sur le pas de la porte.

- « Monsieur »

Anya se tenait debout au garde à vous derrière son bureau.

- « repos vous connaissez la situation aussi bien que moi si bien que je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire l'importance de cette mission. Je viens de recevoir un ordre à l'instant ordonnant que vous et votre équipe vous rendiez immédiatement en Tchétchénie afin de nous rendre compte de la situation avant de vous rendre à Beslan.»

- « bien Monsieur. Quand devons nous partir ? »

- « vous partirez demain. »

Anya se retrouva à nouveau seule dans son bureau, mais elle ne le demeura pas longtemps. À peine le directeur avait il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'Anya s'emparait du téléphone pour appeler les agents qui allaient se rendre sur le terrain avec elle.

Quelques étages plus hauts.

- « allo Monsieur Arden, nous avons appliqué les consignes que vous nous avez remises. »

- « parfait, Lord A sera ravi d'apprendre que vous avez exécuté ses ordres avec célérité.»

- « je suis toujours aux ordres de la commission. »

- « bien.»

PARIS

Edouard raccrocha et poussa un soupir satisfait. Le travail au sein de la commission n'était pas différent de son job par le passé, au contraire il y trouvait pas mal d'avantage. L'argent qui manquait dans les comptes des diverses galeries avait retrouvé sa place et il exposait des tableaux qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvé exposer malgré le poids des galeries familiales.

Et petite touche de raffinement pour son esprit pervers : Il pouvait tuer en toute impunité, il l'avait déjà fait six fois depuis son adhésion à la commission, cette partie de son travail lui plaisait assez.

D'ailleurs afin de tester son endurance la commission lui fit assassiner sa petite amie du moment et l'un de ses proches amis. Il fournit ainsi à la guilde la preuve de son amoralité et l'absence de toute conscience pouvant lui faire trahir au nom de l'amour ou quelconque sentiments de même acabit.

Pourtant une ombre obscurcissait l'idyllique tableau, la perte d'Arès. Après avoir poussé le conseil à demander l'audit de la branche sécurité de la compagnie familiale et poussé Joy à démissionner il avait cru qu'Arès lui reviendrait. Bien sûr Renata en aurait eu la gestion mais en définitif c'était son bien, mais non Charles avait préféré quitter sa retraite pour reprendre la direction d'Arès et en redevenant le PDG.

- « ce n'est pas un problème chaque chose en son temps. »

Chaque chose en son temps sans doute, mais il n'était pas prêt d'oublier la volée de bois verts de Charles lorsque ce dernier avait vu le montant des investissements en immobilisation nécessaires après la rupture du contrat avec le groupe W ni la chute vertigineuse des actions et l'OPA qui en résulta et où 15 des actions du groupe Chevaliers changèrent de main.

MOSCOU

La nuit se passa rapidement et dés les premières lueurs de l'aube un hélicoptère de l'armée russe quitta Moscou en direction de la Tchétchénie.

New York.

Joy et Largo profitaient pleinement de leur soirée ensemble, installés en retrait dans une des tables d'un des grands restaurants de la cinquième avenue.

Bien que profitant pleinement de sa soirée en compagnie de Largo, Joy demeurait aux aguets. Connaissant son amie, Largo ne tenta pas de lui faire changer de comportement, de son côté Joy était heureuse de jouir de l'exclusive attention de son « ami » ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas le voir autrement qu'un patron et ami. Elle ne voulait pas voir se reproduire les erreurs du passé. Puis elle se désintéressa de toutes ses réflexions pour reporter toute son attention sur Largo.

- « à quoi pensais tu à l'instant ?»

- « à rien de particulier, je me suis souvenu d'un ancien amour. » en disant cela le visage de Joy demeura impassible mais ses yeux trahirent un mélange de chagrin, de remords et de joie. La joie d'avoir pu être aimée pour la première fois de sa vie pour ce qu'elle était, Joy, tout simplement.

- « que s'est il passé ? »

- « on lui a tendu un piège et ils l'ont fait passer pour un traître et c'est à moi qu'on l'a demandé. »

- « Joy. »

Le simple fait de prononcer son nom avec autant de compassion dans la voix l'apaisa et sa main qui recouvrit la sienne prolongea cette sensation de bien être.

- « merci Largo. »

- « je te l'ai dit Joy, je suis ton ami avant toute chose. »

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur mais Largo avait appris quelque chose de nouveau sur sa garde du corps mais elle ne se dévoila plus durant le reste du repas mais fut une auditrice attentive aux anecdotes qu'il lui raconta sur son passé en compagnie de Simon et de Hugues. Il la fit rire, froncer les sourcils ou tout simplement argumenter quand ils parlèrent des réunions houleuses du conseil.

- « tu sais Joy, avec Alicia et Waldo tu es la seule personne que Cardignac traite correctement. »

- « j'ai prouvé à Cardignac mes compétences et puis j'ai fait gagné beaucoup à Winch Airlines. Nous sommes l'une des rares compagnies aériennes à ne pas avoir bougé dans les systèmes de notations des agences gouvernementales et internationales de l'aviation civile. »

A l'extérieur du restaurant, de l'autre côté de la rue

- « allo Mlle, ici Ashley….ils sont au restaurant…..des photos ?... Oui j'en ai pris….. Bien Mlle.»

Le lendemain matin la presse à scandale New-yorkaise titrait :

_**Après avoir ensorcelé le père la femme de l'ombre tenterait-elle d'envoûter l'héritier du groupe W ?**_

S'ensuivait sur plusieurs pages des photos de Joy en compagnie de Nério et Sullivan lors de cocktails et réunions d'affaires. L'une des photos attira surtout l'attention, celle de Nério escortant Joy à sa sortie de la clinique où elle se remettait d'un attentat Natalia dans les bras. En parallèle ils mirent aussi des photos de Joy escortant Largo dans des dîners, des galas ou riant tout simplement aux plaisanteries de Simon ou souriait avec sollicitude aux remarques désabusées de Largo sur l'amabilité et la fausse amitié que beaucoup de gens lui témoignaient depuis son accession à la direction du groupe W.

Ce matin, ces articles de presses étaient sur toutes les langues, partout dans la tour on lisait et commentait. Certains abondaient dans le sens des publications, d'autres, moins affirmatifs rappelaient aux autres que Joy Arden était déjà enceinte lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour le groupe.

Dés les premières lueurs du jours Joy fut informée par l'un de ses informateurs de ce qui allait être publié. Ayant peu de temps ni Joy ni Sullivan ne purent intervenir.

Prévoyant la tourmente, Joy se rendit à la tour afin de mettre en place un cordon de sécurité visant à limiter les interférences de la presse avec la vie quotidienne de la tour de même qu'elle informa par mail les membres du conseil de ce qui les attendrait.

Les prévisions de Joy et de l'équipe de sécurité ne se démentirent pas, à trois heures du matin Simon fut mis au courant ainsi que les deux autres hommes de l'Intel.

Dés six heures la presse commença à faire le siège de la tour et des secrétariats des conseillers, d'autres plus malins allèrent enquêter auprès des ex-femmes de Nério.

Cette histoire ramena à la surface des souvenirs enfouis dans la mémoire de Joy et des autres.

Groupe W, quatre ans auparavant.

Malgré son état Joy traversait d'un pas vif l'étage en direction de la salle d'entraînement où se trouvaient les hommes de la section espionnage du groupe à cette heure de la journée.

A son niveau de compétence Joy était la seule femme à diriger un commando, en fait Joy était la seule femme à avoir réussi les épreuves du groupe W.

- « Ramsey je peux savoir c'est quoi ce délire ? »

- « Joy quel plaisir de te voir ? »

- « tu te fous de moi là ? »

- « écoute on n'a pas le temps, c'est Sullivan qui a demandé à ce que tu ne fasses pas partie du déplacement en Suisse en tant que garde du corps mais en tant qu'escorte. »

- « tu te fous de moi ou quoi, Sullivan a beau être le chef de la sécurité il ne s'occupe pas de la liste des effectifs. »

- « on en reparle plus tard ? »

- « tu fais chier. »

Et sans autre forme de procès Joy sortit son arme de son étui et vida son chargeur sur la cible qui se trouvait face à elle.

- « tu as de la chance que je sache me contrôler en toute situation. »

Ramsey ne dit rien et aucune des personnes présentes ne se risqua à émettre le moindre commentaire quant au contrôle que pouvait avoir Joy sur ses nerfs.

- « peut être mais pense à l'enfant que tu portes, on dirait que tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. »

- « je m'inquiète pour lui mais à quoi bon qu'est ce que cela changera à la situation ? »

- « peut être, mais accepte le fait qu'il y ait des gens qui s'inquiètent de ton sort. »

- « s'inquiéter pour moi ? Personne ne s'inquiète du sort de quelqu'un d'autre si ce n'est pour une raison ou pour une autre. Toi parce que tu me veux dans ton lit et Sullivan parce qu'il a besoin de mes compétences. On n'a rien sans rien dans la vie tu ferais mieux de t'en accommoder cela t'évitera bien des déconvenues. »

Sur ces mots chargés de cynisme Joy quitta l'étage de la sécurité afin de se rendre au bureau de Sullivan le numéro deux du groupe W.

- « bonjour Mlle Rowland, j'ai rendez vous avec Sullivan. »

- « tout à fait Monsieur Sullivan vous attend. »

Mlle Rowland quitta son bureau et précéda Joy vers celui de Sullivan où elle l'annonça. A l'annonce du nom de sa visiteuse John quitta son bureau pour aller à sa rencontre, bientôt la porte se referma sur eux.

- « Installez vous Joy…..Comment trouvez vous le travail au groupe W ? »

- « très intéressant, même si cela ne change pas beaucoup de la CIA et de ses embrouilles. »

- « je sais. De l'extérieur le monde des affaires semble se résumer à des achats ventes, quelques OPA par ci par là et le tour est joué, mais vu de l'intérieur tout cela est un peu plus compliqué, il faut pouvoir disposer des bonnes informations au bon moment. Et puis le groupe W est bien plus qu'une simple entreprise. »

- « je m'en suis aperçue John, croyez moi. Certains des vigiles que j'ai vus ont des casiers tellement pleins que normalement ils n'auraient pas pu parvenir à passer les épreuves. »

- « comment avez-vous fait ? »

- « je possède quelques compétences en informatique. »

Mais avant que John ne puisse pousser plus en avant son investigation la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le maître incontesté du groupe W.

- « John, avez-vous pu contacter le juge Hatcher de la cours suprême ? »

- « non Nério son honneur siège durant toute la journée. …..Nério, permettez moi de vous présenter Joy Arden la garde du corps engagée selon vos ordres. »

- « ravie, Mlle. Ainsi vous avez réussi à passer les épreuves de recrutement du personnel de sécurité de la direction. »

- « en effet, ce ne fut pas sans mal mais j'ai réussi. »

- « ne soyez pas modeste Mlle, j'ai vu ce que vous pouviez faire. »

Joy ne répondit rien à cette affirmation.

- « vous avez été recrutée pour faire partie de ma sécurité personnelle, c'est pourquoi dans un premier temps vous serez accompagnée de ceux qui vous ont précédée. »

- « Bien Monsieur Winch, cependant il est de mon devoir de vous informer que je suis enceinte. »

- « ce n'est pas un problème. Familiarisez vous avec le groupe et son mode de fonctionnement. Durant les deux prochains mois vous escorterez mon épouse Monique Hastings Winch. »

- « bien Monsieur. »

Sur ces mots elle se retira laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

- « c'est donc elle Joy Arden. »

- « oui, ma seconde ex femme est sa tante. »

- « parce que tu gardes de bon rapport avec tes ex femmes toi ? »

- « pas toutes non. Celle-ci est particulière à mon cœur, nous nous sommes mariés pour un tas de mauvaises raisons, nous avons fini par nous en rendre compte et nous séparer amicalement. J'avais besoin d'une épouse, elle avait besoin d'un nom pour son fils, plus tard le père de l'enfant a reconnu celui-ci. »

- « tu le vois encore ? »

- « oui. On peut difficilement s'éviter, il travaille tout de même au sein du groupe W. Bien que je lui ai donné mon nom il préfère porter celui de son géniteur, mais grâce à notre passion commune pour les affaires nous nous entendons assez bien et je suis assez fier de lui. Car depuis ses dix sept ans c'est vers moi qu'il se tourne pour chercher conseil. Bien qu'il ne soit pas mon fils j'ai moins de difficulté avec lui qu'avec ma propre fille.»

- « on ne choisit pas sa famille. »

- « je sais. Pour en revenir à Joy, elle est parfaite. C'est un excellent agent mais elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui mente ou qu'on la manipule. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle a quitté la CIA. C'est un soldat parfait mais derrière il y a une femme blessée par la vie et les siens. D'ailleurs elle a déjà repéré le personnel des Valence. »

- « à peine un mois et déjà elle sait tout cela. »

- « elle est ainsi depuis l'âge de quatre ans, son père l'entraîne afin d'en faire un soldat d'élite et c'est ce qu'elle est devenue mais c'est aussi une solitaire dans l'âme, elle ne fait confiance à personne bien qu'elle soit un excellent chef de commando. Son taux d'échec est très faible au sein de la CIA et elle n'a jamais laissé derrière elle l'un de ses hommes. »

- « c'est d'un élément comme elle dont j'ai besoin. J'ai bien fait de suivre ton conseil. »

- « c'est pour cela que tu me paies…. Si tu veux bien m'excuser Nério mais on m'attend. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau et chacun partit en une direction, Sullivan en direction des parking et Nério en direction du Penthouse.

Deux mois passèrent, Joy escortait Monique dans ses sorties et ses apparitions en public. Durant cette période les attentats à l'encontre de Nério faiblirent mais ceux à l'encontre de Monique gagnèrent en intensité, sans la présence d'esprit de Joy le dernier attentat à la bombe aurait pu être fatale mais blessa tout de même les deux femmes.

Monique fut bonne pour deux points de sutures et Joy pour une immobilisation de sa jambe pendant une semaine et une nuit à l'hôpital en observation afin de s'assurer que le bébé ne courait aucun danger.

Ce dernier attentat scella l'union du couple de Nério, quelques jours plus tard la presse apprenait la séparation du couple Winch et Joy l'existence de la commission.


	8. Livre 2 Chapitre 8

**8-** Le conseil fut houleux, Largo, digérant très mal le refus du conseil pour le rachat d'Asclépios, fit des difficultés pour entériner les décisions qui avaient déjà été prises et n'attendaient qu'un vote. Excédé Cardignac fut le premier à perdre patience et à déterrer la hache de guerre.

- « Winch, vous nous faites perdre notre temps. Ces décisions ont déjà été soumises au conseil et n'attendaient qu'un vote de routine pour respecter nos procédures internes. »

- « sans doute mais certaines décisions ne conviennent pas à la nouvelle politique du groupe. »

- « excusez moi Mr Winch mais ces décisions ont été élaborées en fonction de vos consignes, bien que vos choix nous fassent perdre plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars par an et ralentissent le développement de ses activités. »

- « Alicia, cela ralentit peut être le développement mais en conservant les emplois les gouvernements nous accordent quelques avantages. »

- « sans doute, mais ils sont fort minimes si bien qu'ils ne peuvent couvrir nos pertes à court terme. »

- « je pense que nous avons suffisamment parlé, passons au vote.»

Le vote se fit et les décisions confirmées, Largo et les conseillers quittèrent la salle du conseil dans une atmosphère chargée de colère.

En arrivant au penthouse, Largo trouva Simon plongé dans la lecture d'une revue de la presse à scandale.

- « depuis quand tu lis ce genre de presse ?»

- « depuis qu'il te consacre tous ses articles…. Regarde ! »

Et Largo se plongea dans la lecture ou plutôt se mit à regarder les photos, des photos de Joy, de Monique, de Nério ou encore Sullivan ou Cardignac. Ensemble ou séparés. Certaines dataient du temps de Nério d'autre n'étaient pas si anciennes que ça. Trois photos retinrent son attention. L'une d'elles les représentaient tous les quatre ensembles, installés dans un coin de central parc, ils piquaient un petit somme, la tête de Joy était venue se nicher contre son épaule pendant qu'un Simon hilare prenait des photos.

Ce jour là, il s'en souvenait il avait dû faire un de ces forcing pour que Joy accepte. C'était juste après l'avoir invitée à découvrir le café d'Anthony.

La seconde photo la montrait se tenant à ses côtés lors d'une réception et la troisième la montrait à la sortie d'un hôpital en compagnie de Nério un enfant dans les bras.

- « je dois parler à Joy. »

- « je te suis. »

Au bunker, l'atmosphère était studieuse, Kerenski était plongé dans une partie d'échec tandis que Joy travaillait sur un dossier personnel, la quiétude de l'endroit fut bientôt brisée par l'arrivée de Largo et Simon. Mais leur arrivée fut moins fracassante que d'habitude. Le mutisme des deux hommes fit quitter à Kerenski son écran et à Joy le dossier qu'elle étudiait.

- « oui ?! »

- « tu peux m'expliquer. Vous disiez que Natalia était votre fille pourtant c'est mon père que je vois en compagnie de Joy. »

Tout en disant cela Largo jeta la copie du journal sur le clavier de Joy. Celle-ci gardait le silence, elle ne voulait pas parler, trop de choses lui revenait en mémoire, elle ne voulait plus y repenser.

- « excusez moi je vais prendre l'air. »

- « Joy te sauve pas, réponds nous. »

- « laisse la partir, je vais vous répondre. »

- « est ce que Joy vous a déjà parlé des raisons qui l'ont poussée à quitter la CIA ? »

- « oui, une fois…. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle avait été manipulée. »

- « sa dernière mission consistait à me piéger. Et elle a tout fait pour, mais ce qu'aucun de nous n'avait prévu c'est que tout n'était que mensonge et duperie. Les véritables raisons de la mission n'étaient pas mon extradition vers la Russie afin de récupérer l'un de leurs agents mais faire de moi un agent double ou au moins me faire parler avant de me tuer. Or l'homme retenu en Russie comptait beaucoup pour Joy, c'était son mentor à la CIA. Ils l'ont abandonné, moi j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je n'ai appris l'existence de Natalia. »

- « mais pourquoi ce nom ? »

- « un soir de nostalgie, j'ai parlé à Joy de mon amie canadienne (épisode Vengeance)….

- « et mon père dans tout cela ? »

- « ça je ne sais pas, même après notre réconciliation Joy a toujours été très discrète sur tout ce qui concerne le groupe W et son maître. »

- « et elle est où maintenant ?... Non laisse je sais où elle est. »

Largo quitta le bunker en premier suivi de prés par Simon. Au sommet de la tour sur une terrasse Joy observait New York comme elle avait appris à le faire à chaque fois que quelque chose allait mal pour elle. Or ces temps-ci il se passait quelque chose.

Un instant distraite elle recouvra rapidement ses esprits tous sens aux aguets, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos, lorsque celle-ci fut à quelques pas d'elle, elle reconnut le parfum de Largo et son pas.

- « salut. »

- « salut. »

- « écoute Joy, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de la sorte mais c'est difficile à gérer pour moi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir profiter de quelques instants avec Nério mais c'est toi qui les as eus. Tu le connais mieux que je ne le connaîtrais jamais, parce que un jour c'est moi qui ai choisi de ne plus avoir de contact. »

- « je sais, ta décision l'a énormément blessé mais tu demeurais tout de même son fils. »

- « ce n'est pas que cela je…..

Mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase un Simon survolté apparut sur la terrasse du penthouse.

- « Largo mon pote si je te dis : caractère d'acier, charme de déesse. »

- « Astrid ! »

Une voix parvint à largo de l'intérieur du penthouse.

- « quelqu'un a demandé après moi ? »

Et pendant cinq minutes ce fut un chahut monstre, embrassades, rires, questions qui fusent. Puis le silence s'abattit sur le penthouse et Largo sembla se souvenir enfin de la présence de Joy sur la terrasse.

- « bouge pas Astrid, je reviens. »

Il se rendit sur la terrasse mais ne trouva personne

- « elle n'est plus là »

- « qui donc ? Ta petite amie ? Elle n'a pas du apprécier de te voir m'embrasser de la sorte. »

- « mais non Joy était là je voulais te la présenter. »

- « c'est qui elle ? »

- « Joy c'est ma garde du corps mais c'est avant tout une amie. »

Etant libre cet après midi Largo en profita pour la passer en compagnie d'Astrid et de Simon sous la discrète surveillance de Joy.

New York quatre ans auparavant

Le divorce du couple Winch en était à sa dernière étape lorsque Nério s'envola pour la Suisse afin de préparer le rachat d'un grand groupe agro-alimentaire. Pour ce voyage seule Joy l'accompagnait puisque ce voyage passait pour être une visite à son ami Edouard Colombier.

Genève était la ville Suisse concentrant la grande partie des organismes internationaux et était l'endroit où l'on avait le plus de chance de croiser les décideurs mondiaux économiques et politiques.

Après avoir mené ses négociations avec la même rigueur et habileté habituelle Nério mit à profit les deux jours qui lui restait pour profiter un peu de la ville et faire quelques achats pour Monique et Sullivan.

Debout devant la devanture d'un magasin Nério semblait hésiter devant plusieurs modèles de bijoux présentés en vitrine. Quelques pas derrière lui Joy surveillait les environs lorsque la lumière d'un viseur vint se poser un instant sur la nuque de Nério avant de se déplacer et de revenir à nouveau se fixer sur la nuque de Nério Winch.

- « Attention Mr Winch. »

Tout en poussant ce cri Joy se projeta dans les air et fit tomber Nério à terre, à l'emplacement de sa nuque se trouva pendant un bref instant l'épaule de Joy.

Celle-ci y reçut la balle qui la traversa de part en part avant d'aller se ficher dans la vitre du bijoutier.

Tous les deux tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Quelque peu étourdi Nério se remit lentement sur pied tandis que Joy une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de ralentir l'hémorragie se relevait elle aussi.

Une fois sur pied, la main tentant de compresser sa blessure, Joy s'approcha de son patron afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. À peine avait elle fait quelques pas et s'être portée à sa hauteur, elle vit son regard changer et se charger d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit. Au même instant une sensation la même que celle du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure alors dans une dérisoire tentative de contrer l'inévitable elle serra les jambes et se laissa tomber sur le sol tandis que quelqu'un dans la foule s'empressait d'appeler une ambulance.

Lentement tout s'obscurcit autour d'elle pendant que Nério l'entourait de ses bras.

Retour au présent

- « Joy où étais tu passée ? »

- « Michel m'a fait appeler. »

- « tu l'appelles Michel toi ! »

- « Simon, je te signale que même si mes contrats ont été fait par le département sécurité du groupe, Cardignac est mon patron. Mon travail consistait avant tout d'assurer la sécurité des aéroports privés du groupe, des jets et de ceux dont nous avons la gérance. »

- « parce qu'il comprend ce que tu lui racontes, parce que je te signale qu'il n'y a que Kerenski qui parvient à comprendre ce que tu dis. »

- « mon petit Simon, apprends donc que Cardignac est ingénieur aéronautique de formation, les avions n'ont donc aucun secret pour lui. Mais en plus c'est également un requin. »

- « Joy ne parle pas de chose qui fâchent. Viens je veux te présenter quelqu'un…… Astrid je te présente Joy Arden. »

- « ravie de vous rencontrer Mlle, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous. »

- « moi de même Mlle Weiss. »

- « appelez moi Astrid. »

- « Joy…… Largo n'oublie pas ce rapport relatif à la filiale Télécom et divertissement. Tu dois l'avoir lu pour demain dix heures….

- « et avant dix heures ?

- « tu es libre. »

- « génial, alors je t'attends. »

- « Largo j'ai rendez vous toute la matinée avec le chef de la sécurité et en après midi je dois me rendre à l'aéroport privé de Manhattan. »

- « juste une heure Joy, allez….

- « Largo je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà du repousser ce rendez vous deux fois. »

- « mais je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir tout seul. »

- « demande à Kerenski. »

Dans un coin du penthouse.

- « allez Simon dis moi, ils sortent ensemble. »

- « qui ? »

- « moi et le pape ! Largo et Joy. »

- « non. »

- « pourtant regarde les, on dirait un spectacle bien rôdé. »

- « oh ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle une scène de vie quotidienne. Lui essaie de la convaincre et sait qu'il y parviendra et elle, elle tente de résister mais c'est perdu d'avance, il réussira à la convaincre et elle à obtenir la nouvelle arme qu'elle convoite depuis quelques semaines et que Largo lui refuse….. Allons les rejoindre. Alors ? »

- « eh bien ce cher Largo va se lever à sept heures demain. »

- « tu es dure Joy. »

- « pauvre chou. » et avec un petit rire elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue « bonsoir tout le monde. »

- « ah non c'est pas juste et moi ? Joy attends. »

Le bruit de la conversation se perdit dans le couloir, tandis que Largo et Astrid se retrouvaient seuls dans le penthouse.

- « alors Largo quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? »

- « rien, des affaires des trahisons la routine. Et toi ? »

- « boulot, juste du boulot. Je tiens à respecter mon plan de carrière. »

- « tu ne changeras jamais. » en disant cela Largo souriait doucement.

- « nul n'est immuable Largo tu devrais le savoir. »

- « je n'ai pas changé et Simon non plus. »

- « tu voudrais me faire croire que l'argent ne vous a pas changés. »

- « nous avons plus de moyens à présent, mais nous sommes toujours les mêmes. »

- « en es tu si sûr ?... Allons bon je te laisse il se fait tard et puis tu dois te lever tôt, et ça je pense que tu n'as toujours pas appris le sens de l'adage qui dit que le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. »

- « peut être, mais même si le monde m'appartient, avec qui vais-je le partager ? On a beau dire lorsque l'argent manque on dit que l'amour seul ne suffit pas mais moi j'ai l'argent et j'ai cru avoir l'amour mais pour de l'argent elle m'a trahie….. Bon ben Astrid on te récupère dans une heure chez toi. »

- « ok, voilà mon adresse. »

Lorsque Largo vit l'adresse sur le petit carton il ne put retenir un long sifflement.

- « rien que ça. »

- « dis donc Largo tu ne vis pas dans un taudis non plus. »

Le lendemain matin Largo eut du mal à émerger mais Joy fut impitoyable avec lui et bon gré mal gré il prépara sa réunion. Joy quant à elle honora des rendez vous laissés en suspens à cause du rythme effréné des réunions de Largo à l'extérieur de la tour durant ces dernières semaines.

GROUPE VV ANNEES SOIXANTE DIX.

Plus le temps passait et plus l'amitié qui semblait avoir réuni Nério et Richard s'effilochait. L'un voulait toujours plus de pouvoir et avait su rester libre de toute influence tandis que l'autre sous le poids des responsabilités, des drogues et des influences sombrait.

En trente ans d'existence ce qui au début n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie lancée un soir de beuverie était devenu le groupe le plus puissant au monde.

Où que vous alliez quel que soit l'activité il en était.

Au départ VV avait été désigné afin de reprendre le nom des deux instigateurs de cette aventure mais au fil du temps c'était devenu W comme Winch, comme Winner (gagnant, vainqueur) et avec le temps qui s'écoulait le nom de Richard passa doucement à la trappe, il n'était plus qu'un actionnaire.

Sournoisement l'envie, la rancœur et la haine trouvèrent leur chemin dans le cœur de Richard et sous la voix suave et envoûtante de Sophie tenta celui qui fut son meilleur ami, malheureusement amoindri par l'usage des drogues pendant de longues années Richard finit suicidé.

Et grâce à un codicille dans les statuts du groupe Nério entra en possession des parts de Richard dans le groupe. Ce fut net et sans bavure, ni la commission ni la justice ne trouvèrent une faille pour le dessaisir de son bien le plus précieux le groupe W, condamnant à mort une femme et laissant une enfant démunie.


	9. Livre 2 Chapitre 9

**9-** Dix mois avaient passé depuis le limogeage de Joy à son poste de directrice d'Arès, que Charles avait repris sa place pendant que Renata devenait avec Stevens chef d'équipes.

Bien qu'Arès soit de son ressort et Apollon de celui de sa femme, Charles ne parvenait pas à chasser de sa tête les sombres paroles proférées par sa fille. Et l'image de ses cadavres alignés lui demeurait en tête.

Comment ces hommes normalement ennemis pouvaient travailler ensemble et oublier leurs idéologies ?

Mais surtout comment les coffres à moitié vidés par Edouard avaient il pu s'emplir aussi rapidement, surtout que ce dernier n'avait en rien perdu ses habitudes de joueur.

Malgré toutes ses ressources Charles ne trouva pas de réponses mais quelques ébauches en fouillant dans les affaires de son fils. Or ce qu'il découvrait ne lui signifiait rien ou ce que ça suggérait était trop énorme.

TRIESTE - ITALIE

Assis autour d'une table avec d'autres maîtres de la guilde Alester faisait le bilan de l'année écoulée.

- « notre agent au sein de la tour est en place, nous pouvons commencer l'offensive. »

- « êtes vous sûr que tout est en place ? »

- « nous avons tenté de pallier à toutes les éventualités. Afin d'affaiblir Winch, nous allons le priver de son informaticien et de sa garde du corps. »

- « comment comptez vous faire ? »

- « tout à été mis en place, il ne reste plus qu'à lancer l'opération. Encore un peu de patience et l'effondrement n'en sera que plus spectaculaire.»

- « faites bien attention Mlle Vogel, Si Largo est une proie facile il en va autrement avec les deux anciens agents. Ils ont tout perdu et n'ont plus rien à perdre. Ils n'ont plus de famille ou d'amis. Leur vie se résume dorénavant au groupe W et à sa sauvegarde. »

La semaine passa rapidement. Durant celle-ci Largo dut se rendre en urgence dans le Wyoming afin de calmer la montée de tension entre les agriculteurs utilisateurs de pesticides et ceux adeptes de nouvelles techniques biologiques. Joy et Largo durent rester sur place pendant une longue semaine durant lesquels chacun eut à raisonner et convaincre les parties en conflit.

Le groupe W possédait plusieurs grandes plantations dans cette partie des USA ; mais ayant rencontré beaucoup de résistance auprès des employés de ces plantations Largo n'avait pu transformé qu'une partie des plantations en plantations biologiques, or durant cette dernière année les performances furent plus que convaincantes en monnaies sonnantes et trébuchantes, si bien que selon les accords signés dans cette plantation expérimentale du groupe les superficies devaient être revues au prorata des performances.

Au terme d'une énième et interminable réunion Largo sortit sur la terrasse de son bureau qui se trouvait au premier étage. Le soleil se couchait dans le lointain illuminant les immenses champs de culture d'une lumière irréelle, ce fut dans cette atmosphère irréelle que Largo la vit marcher d'un pas vif son souffle formant des volutes de buée sous le froid vif de cette soirée de novembre.

Elle se dirigeait vers la maison et bientôt malgré la nuit tombante il put apercevoir les traits de son visage. Il crut entendre gronder le tonnerre, Joy riait et le son cristallin lui parvint, ce n'était pas les rires auxquels il était habitué. Ceux là malgré leur spontanéité et leur sonorité étaient empreints de retenue et n'atteignaient jamais son regard qui demeurait toujours froid et impassible.

Mais celui-ci était gai, spontané, libéré de toute contrainte révélant une Joy heureuse. De son observatoire il la vit porter ses mains gelées par le froid à sa bouche et souffler dessus pour les réchauffer avant d'éclater de rire comme une fillette heureuse. Ici loin de tout elle semblait calme et sereine. Libérée d'un poids dont il ignorait tout. Dans ce lieu oublié de la commission en cet instant béni des dieux Joy lui apparut alors dans toute sa magnificence de femme.

Femme de terrain, elle n'hésitait pas à plonger avec lui dans les aventures les plus folles faisant preuve alors d'une efficacité redoutable, justifiant ainsi le salaire mirobolant que lui versait le groupe mais aussi la réputation dont elle jouissait dans le monde fermé de la sécurité.

Féminine comme elle lui apparaissait de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'elle l'escortait dans les soirées, lui faisant honneur par sa grâce et son intelligence, rehaussant par la même occasion sa propre image auprès des investisseurs qui voyaient en elle plus qu'une garde du corps son assistante.

Mère aussi, soucieuse de son enfant qui malgré le chagrin que cela lui avait causé avait eu avec le père le courage de se séparer de lui afin de lui épargner une vie faite de doute et de terreur.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans la contemplation de la jeune femme et tentait de faire le lien entre toutes ces femmes et de comprendre la femme unique qui en résultait Joy leva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et spontanément elle tendit les mains vers lui en riant comme une invite à la rejoindre.

Maison du Connecticut.

Après les déboires de Largo avec cette maison ce dernier avait décidé de s'en débarrasser en en faisant don au groupe W afin de permettre à certains cadres et leur famille d'en profiter, mais depuis quelques mois la maison était le témoin silencieux de l'idylle de Simon et Alicia Del Ferril.

Le froid fut une occasion inespérée pour Simon qui en profita pour faire un feu dans la cheminée de la chambre qui était devenue la leur. À cette heure avancée de la nuit seule la lumière ambrée du feu illuminait la chambre et ses occupants. Blottis l'un contre l'autre ils se murmuraient confidences et mots d'amour.

- « dis moi Alicia, croyais tu réellement que cela durerait autant nous deux ? »

- « honnêtement non. Je me disais une histoire d'un soir ou de quelques mois tout au plus et en prime un moyen de savoir ce que mijotait Largo. »

- « tu ne perds pas le nord toi au moins. » la voix de Simon était mis rieuse mi blessée.

- « que veux tu ? On n'atteint pas ma position sans quelques sacrifices et des fois en usant de sa personne.»

- « tu veux dire que tu as couché pour arriver où tu en es ? »

- « non, pas au sein du groupe W. »

- « même pas avec Cardignac ? Il est numéro 3 du groupe. »

- « ce qui a pu exister entre moi et Michel n'avait rien à voir avec mon ascension au sein du groupe W, d'ailleurs pour un groupe qui n'hésitait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait Nério était impitoyable avec ceux qui recouraient à ce genre de manœuvre. »

- « tu veux dire que Michel n'a rien tenté….

- « il a tenté et nous avons eu une liaison tous les deux mais qui a pris fin il y a de cela des années, malgré tout nous sommes restés assez liés. Et puis nous avons eu nos épreuves tout comme toi et Largo. La commission est intervenue mettant sur notre route des hommes, des femmes, la fiancée de Michel en faisait partie. (Simon releva brusquement la tête comme électrocuté) Eh oui je connais son existence, elle nous a approchés lorsque notre ascension au sein du groupe W a commencé… si lente mais sûre, chaque année qui venait voyait notre salaire et notre position s'affirmer. Elle nous a été envoyée et l'irrémédiable eut lieu. Ils sont tombés amoureux, sincèrement de cette manière totale et absolue……leur histoire durait depuis quelques mois lorsqu'elle lui avoua la vérité….. Dépassé. Il a été dépassé par les événements alors il a été voir Nério, Michel ignorait que ce dernier en avait fait partie ou peut être craignait il qu'il en fît toujours partie. Il ne lui mentit pas sur les raisons réelles de sa requête, un changement d'identité. Nério ne posa pas de question mais eut une seule condition, elle ne devait en aucun cas quitter la tour ou contacter quiconque de l'extérieur……. Pendant deux semaines tout alla pour le mieux, en Suisse une clinique peu regardante était d'accord pour procéder à l'opération et détruire toutes les preuves de celle-ci ensuite. Mais un coup de fil un ultime coup de fil en l'absence de Michel fit tout basculer, en sortant de la tour elle eut un banal accident. »

- « ouaou, j'aurai presque de la peine pour Cardignac. En tout cas il semble remis de son deuil puisque lui et Joy semblent très amis. »

Alicia leva des yeux ronds sur Simon avant d'éclater de rire et de s'écrouler sur la poitrine de son amant.

- « Joy…… et ……. Michel. »

- « bah ouais. » Simon avait un air quelque peu hébété en disant cela.

- « quand je vais lui dire ça. » avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Les deux jeunes gens demeurèrent figés pendant un long moment avant que le froid mordant ne se rappela au bon souvenir de Joy qui ne put réprimer un long frisson. Rappelée à la réalité elle s'empressa de reprendre la direction de la grande maison.

Le froid eut raison de Largo aussi qui s'empressa de rejoindre son bureau à son tour, en le traversant le regard de Largo tomba sur un dossier qui n'était pas à cet endroit il y a quelques minutes lorsqu'il était sorti sur la terrasse se changer les idées.

Négligemment il l'ouvrit. Des photos, des dizaine de photos de Joy en compagnie du chef du clan Valence parlant avec lui et sur l'une d'entre elle giflant tout bonnement l'un des homme de Valence sans que celui-ci ne fit mine de vouloir protéger son homme de main, au contraire le regard de l'un des hommes l'interpella il semblait empli de peur en la regardant.

Sur l'une des photos on pouvait clairement apercevoir le visage de Joy. Ce dernier était un masque encore plus impénétrable que d'habitude et son regard aussi dur et inexpressif. C'était une autre femme une inconnue.

- « ce n'est que le début Largo, le début d'une lente agonie. Je vais te faire perdre tout ce qui te permet d'avancer. »

- « Mlle Vogel, je suis venu vous informer que tout est prêt pour l'attaque contre la tour. »

- « parfait. Vous attendrez mon signal avant de donner l'assaut mais sans ordre contraire l'assaut devra avoir lieu le 20 décembre. »

- « bien Mlle. »

Largo était perturbé. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à table ce dernier ne pipait mot, se contentant de manger mais même pour cette activité il semblait ailleurs.

Durant ces deux semaines que dura le séjour dans le Wyoming Largo changea du tout au tout, lentement mais sûrement il devint renfermé irascible surtout vis à vis de sa garde du corps.

Les négociations prirent fin et Largo et Joy purent enfin retrouver le climat survolté de la tour W. La limousine venait à peine de s'arrêter près des ascenseurs que Sullivan fondit sur Largo en compagnie de Georgi.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe Georgi ? »

- « la filiale russe du groupe rencontre un problème informatique que les informaticiens du groupes ne parviennent pas à résorber. Je dois partir immédiatement. »

- « que vient faire Sullivan dans l'histoire ? »

- « cette incident a influencé le cours de nos actions sur le marché européen et les investisseurs menacent de retirer leur capitaux. Je vais sur place calmer le jeu. »

- « combien de temps serez vous absent ? »

- « je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Largo alors de grâce pendant mon absence évitez de mettre le conseil à feu et à sang. »

- « John je ne suis pas un enfant. »

- « je le sais mais vous êtes trop impulsif et vous n'acceptez pas les compromis…..

Largo ne laissa pas Sullivan finir sa phrase, énervé il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre son appartement.

- « qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

- « je n'en ai aucune idée depuis une semaine il est comme ça…..Lunatique et renfermé….. Bon voyage. »

Joy demeura dans le parking jusqu'à ce que le véhicule disparut avant de monter rejoindre Largo dans le penthouse.

Les lumières étaient éteintes mais malgré l'obscurité ambiante Joy n'eut aucun mal à s'orienter dans l'immense appartement.

- « à voir ton aisance à te mouvoir dans le noir Joy je dirai que le penthouse ne t'est pas inconnu. »

- « je te l'ai déjà dit Largo, j'ai été au service de ton père et de ta belle mère pendant deux ans et ce n'est qu'à ton arrivée que j'ai quitté la tour pour l'Europe. »

- « dis moi Joy est ce que tu as des contacts avec la mafia ? »

- « j'ai des contacts dans tous les milieux….. Il le faut pour pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe. »

- « est ce que tu fais partie de la mafia…. Drôle de question pour avoir servi mon père je ne doute pas que tu aies des contacts avec eux et que tu fasses des affaires avec eux. »

- « Largo c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Il fit mine d'ignorer sa question.

- « on est à la tour Joy donc pas la peine de rester sur mes talons tout le temps. »

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, dessus se trouvait bien en évidence son agenda. Après l'avoir parcouru il lui déclara.

- « il n'y a pas de déplacement hors New York durant les deux prochaines semaines alors je n'aurais pas besoin de toi, Simon veillera à ma sécurité. »

Abasourdie Joy regardait sans le voir l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, il était si froid avec elle. En le regardant elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Nério, mais ce dernier même quand il parlait sur ce ton froid et professionnel sa voix ne laissait jamais transparaître d'émotion or celle de Largo laissait entendre confusion et mépris.

Trop fatiguée pour trop s'appesantir sur le sujet Joy quitta Largo et partit en direction de l'appartement de Simon, elle savait celui-ci en compagnie d'Alicia mais tenait à le saluer avant de partir.

- « salut ma belle, alors c'est comment le Wyoming ? »

- « c'est beau et très calme. J'aimerais vivre là bas avec ma fille, dans une toute petite ferme avec un jardin pour elle et avoir un petit chien….. Un pékinois….. Et près de moi il y aurait l'homme de ma vie….. Ensemble on la regarderait grandir et on ferait d'autres enfants….. Le dimanche on se retrouverait tous pour manger ensemble. »

- « c'est un bien joli rêve que tu as là. »

- « et cela le restera, c'est tout ce qui me reste. Ma vie appartient au groupe W et à la lutte contre la commission. »

- « arrête tu dis n'importe quoi. Un jour toi et Largo ouvrirez enfin les yeux et vous marierez et là on aura plein de petits bambins qui courent partout dans le penthouse et le bunker. »

- « tu rêves tout éveillé mon pauvre Simon, Largo ne voit pas la femme en moi. Une garde du corps sans aucun doute possible, une assistante oui, une amie il m'arrive de le croire mais en femme non. »

- « arrête, t'as pas remarqué comme il a changé ces derniers temps, il ne court plus après tout ce qui porte un jupon. »

- « il y a Astrid et puis il a sans doute envie d'un peu de tranquillité….il cher…..

Pendant qu'ils parlaient Joy s'était déchaussée et s'était pelotonnée dans le canapé, au rythme de la discussion la voix de Joy s'était alanguie et avait pris des intonations plus douces.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'agressif en elle puis au milieu d'une phrase elle s'interrompit, Simon inquiet, se pencha et le pli soucieux fit place à un sourire plein de tendresse.

En un an Joy s'était beaucoup extravertie au contact de Largo et du sien, elle leur avait apporté un petit quelque chose qui faisait que les choses se passaient de mieux en mieux entre les hommes de l'Intel, Joy était le ciment qui les soudait encore plus sûrement. Et endormie sur le canapé, l'expression sévère qu'elle arborait disparaissait pour laisser place à une femme belle et dont la sensualité était visible, ses lèvres pleines s'adoucissaient et son corps perdait de sa rigidité et de sa rigueur quasi militaire.

Après l'avoir recouverte Simon quitta doucement son appartement et partit en direction de celui de son ami.

- « salut mon pote. »

- « salut mon vieux, alors comment a été la semaine ? »

- « pépére…..quelques déplacements sur certains sites en prévision de leur mise en activité et des contrôles de routine. »

Largo laissa passer un long sifflement

- « mais c'est que tu bosses ! »

- « mais qu'est ce que tu crois. J'ai des responsabilités. Et toi ? C'était comment le Wyoming. » En disant cela Simon ne pouvait réfréner sa curiosité. « Allez raconte, toi et Joy dans la campagne, le soleil couchant. »

- « rien. Il s'est rien passé. C'est ma garde du corps et rien d'autre. J'espère que tu ne lui fais pas croire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques choses entre moi et une femme comme elle. »

- « comment ça, comme elle ? »

- « tiens regarde. »

Et dans un mouvement brusque Largo tendit à Simon un épais dossier empli de photos montrant Joy avec des chefs de gangs de la mafia.

- « ne t'emballe pas il doit y avoir une explication….. On attend le retour de Kerenski et on voit tout ça mais d'ici là on se calme…. Tiens va te reposer et on reparle de tout ça demain. »

- « oui, demain. »

- « bientôt, très bientôt, j'en finirai demain avec Largo Winch. Je briserai sa vie comme il a brisé la mienne. »

Et consciencieusement il se remit à astiquer son arme, c'est bientôt leur tour d'entrer en scène.


	10. Livre 2 Chapitre 10

**10-** Un instant désorientée, Joy finit par se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'appartement de Simon. Puis lui revinrent en tête les paroles de Largo, durant cette année où elle fut à son service, il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs tour à tour amical ou glacial, ou tout simplement doutant de sa fidélité à son égard, pourtant malgré son mauvais caractère et son idéalisme qui souvent le rendait rigoriste et intransigeant elle était tombée amoureuse de Largo Winch.

- « Amoureuse de ton patron, ma pauvre fille, il ne te voit même pas. »

Sans plus s'appesantir sur ses sombres pensées Joy partit en direction de la salle de bain et fit une toilette sommaire avant de s'aventurer hors de l'appartement du Suisse.

Alors qu'elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, les portes d'un des appartements d'hôtes s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Michel.

- « Joy que fais tu ici ? Je vous croyais toujours dans le Wyoming. »

- « on est rentré hier, je suis passé voir Simon et bêtement je me suis endormi chez lui. »

- « ok, suis moi j'aurai besoin de ton savoir faire en informatique, en l'absence du Russe tu es mon unique recours. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage du bureau des administrateurs et les deux jeunes gens sortirent. A son passage l'atmosphère s'électrisait, Michel réussissait le difficile Challenge de se faire haïr mais aussi respecter de son personnel.

A peine avait il foulé le sol de ses bureaux qu'il fut encadré par sa secrétaire qui s'empressa de lui transmettre les message ainsi que les dossiers à traiter pour la journée. Pendant qu'il les parcourait celle-ci énumérait les rendez vous de la journée ainsi que la réunion du conseil à ne pas oublier.

La réunion d'aujourd'hui allait porter sur les performances de Winch Air Lines et nul doute que Winch serait implacable.

Après un vol long de plus de douze heures, le Jet du groupe W se posa enfin sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Moscou où un membre du conseil de la filiale Russe ainsi que le responsable informatique de ladite filiale attendaient Sullivan et Kerenski.

- « Bonjour Messieurs, je suis Ilya Poulianov directeur général de Winch Russie et voici Katia Démetrios chef du département informatique. »

- « je suis Sullivan, et voici Kerenski. Il vérifiera l'installation. »

Sans plus s'étendre dans de vaines paroles le petit groupe s'engouffra dans la limousine qui s'empressa de démarrer.

Un peu plus loin

- « allo, ici Alexeï, Georgi Kerenski vient d'arriver à Moscou. »

- « bien nous allons pouvoir commencer l'opération. »

La mission du colonel Anya en Tchétchénie et en Ossétie avait été difficile, le nouvel élément dans son équipe manquait d'entraînement et de discipline si bien que ses erreurs avaient coûté la vie à deux de ses hommes.

Dés leur arrivée en Ossétie, elle l'avait mis au arrêt malheureusement l'homme s'était avéré être un traître dont le but était sa mort à elle et à son équipe.

C'était Georgi qui l'avait découvert. Un autre Georgi, celui-ci était moins massif et moins cynique que celui qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle à New York pour regagner Moscou et le FSB.

Rentrés depuis moins de 24h Anya s'attelait déjà à la rédaction de son rapport et à la cérémonie funéraire de ses deux hommes morts. Il était de son devoir de prévenir leur famille, l'un comme l'autre était deux jeunes hommes de 27 ans dont c'était là la première mission sur le terrain en tant qu'agent du FSB.

Jusqu'à présent les missions ses jeunes soldats en avaient lu des comptes-rendus et entendu les agents rescapés du KGB en parler.

- « mon dieu qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? »

Alors qu'elle prenait une minute de répit avant de se rendre chez les familles la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la secrétaire qui lui remit un rapport. Le rapport était le même à chaque fois. Il relatait les mouvements de toutes les personnes ayant eu un jour un lien quelconque avec le KGB ou les agents en rapport avec eux.

La plupart des agents étaient devenus mercenaires, membres de la mafia ou étaient morts rares étaient ceux qui avaient réussi une réelle reconversion avec la chute de l'empire communiste. Un nom cependant retint son attention.

- « Georgi. » murmura-t-elle « que fais tu si loin de tes chers ordinateurs ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais cessé de faire du terrain. »

Anya nota sur un bout de papier l'adresse reportée sur le rapport et se prépara à quitter son bureau.

Depuis maintenant une semaine, Kerenski ne quittait plus la filiale russe du groupe. La pagaille était telle dans le département informatique qu'il devait tout reprendre à zéro.

Katia peinait à suivre le rythme imposé par Kerenski. Celui-ci, depuis son arrivée, avait du dormir en tout et pour tout quatre heure par nuit dans le meilleur des cas.

- « excusez moi Monsieur Kerenski pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide des informaticiens du département ? Ils sont très compétents et nous soulageront de beaucoup de tâches fastidieuses. »

- « peut être mais cette pagaille est trop importante et le virus trop bien installé dans le système, ceci est un sabotage donc tant que nous ne saurons pas qui en est l'auteur personne ne s'approche de mes machines. »

Avant que Katia ne puisse répondre, une secrétaire s'encadra sur le pas de la porte.

- « Excusez moi Monsieur Kerenski, une dame vous demande, voici sa carte. »

Après un rapide coup d'œil à la carte une grimace qui devait s'apparenter à un sourire étira brièvement ses lèvres.

Malgré le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur en cette période de l'année le personnel qui passait devant Anya était habillé avec soin. Certaines secrétaires et cadres féminins arboraient carrément des tailleurs avec mini jupe, les hommes eux sans exception portaient des costumes et cravates. Anya gardait les yeux fixés sur le couloir dans lequel s'était engouffrée la secrétaire afin d'aller appeler Mr Kerenski.

Bientôt celui-ci apparut derrière la secrétaire, son regard était toujours aussi sévère et inexpressif que dans son souvenir et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveu lui donnait un air encore plus dur.

- « colonel. Que puis je pour toi ? » La voix de Kerenski était froidement ironique.

- « bonjour Georgi alors comment vas-tu ? »

- « occupé, je suis ici pour le compte du groupe W. »

- « Vraiment ? » le ton d'Anya était clairement sceptique

- « Anya, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai quitté le circuit. Je suis informaticien maintenant. »

Kerenski ne sut jamais ce que Anya s'apprêtait à dire, son regard fut soudainement attiré par la lumière se reflétant sur une surface polie et un projectile s'élançant dans leur direction.

- « couchez vous, tous à terre »

Tout en lançant ce cri à tous ceux présent dans le hall ce dernier plongea en entraînant Anya avec lui.

Puis ce fut le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion puis les cris de douleurs et les pleurs. L'épais rideau de fumée masquait passablement la vue mais ayant parfaitement étudié les plans du bâtiment et pour y avoir circulé Kerenski n'eut aucun mal à s'orienter et à se diriger vers le couloir menant au département informatique Anya sur ses pas.

Tout en cheminant Kerenski composa le numéro de la police et des urgences afin qu'ils puissent venir porter secours aux blessés, tandis que lui-même se mettraient à la recherche de qui avait fait ça bien qu'un premier nom soit déjà dans son esprit.

A l'autre bout du couloir Sullivan s'encadra échevelé et haletant d'avoir dû dévaler les escaliers.

- « Kerenski que se passe-t-il ? »

- « nous avons été attaqué au lance roquette. »

- « et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Franchement je ne vous comprendrai jamais. Vous et Joy demeurerez des énigmes pour moi. »

- « disons que vous nous payez pour ne pas nous émouvoir, alors maintenant excusez moi mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Mais il ne fit pas deux pas que le portable de Sullivan se mit à sonner. Après avoir rapidement rassuré son interlocuteur John tendit le portable à Kerenski.

- « C'est pour vous Largo et les autres. »

- « …………… calmez vous on dirait des poulets affolés……………….. C'est ça moi aussi……… non merci restez où vous êtes de toute façon toi Largo tu ne peux pas te déplacer et………………..vous pouvez me passer Joy je veux lui parler (il s'éloigne de Sullivan et Anya qui se trouvaient prés de lui) tu peux me dire ce qui se passe………. Joy c'est à moi que tu parles……….. Je finirai par le savoir……… comment ça ?... ouais c'est ça.

Kerenski raccrocha mais quelque chose l'inquiétait, il se passait quelque chose à NY. Il l'avait senti au timbre de la voix de Simon et Largo qui semblaient parler plutôt froidement à Joy. Bien qu'elle parvint à le masquer il savait que cette attitude blessait Joy, car malgré tous ses efforts elle était tombée amoureuse de son idéaliste de patron.

Ils avaient eu bien des disputes à ce sujet mais rien n'y faisait elle refusait de l'admettre même vis-à-vis d'elle-même pensant que le fait de le reconnaître l'affaiblirait.

Kerenski délaissa les machines éventrée ici et là pour se diriger vers son portable qui ne le quittait jamais et se connecta au bunker. De son côté Anya contacta son agence afin de dépêcher quelques agents sur place.

- « Georgi qui peut vous en vouloir à ce point ? »

- « nous sommes un groupe puissant, des ennemis on s'en fait tous les jours. »

- « mais de là à vous attaquer…..

- « ne te mêle pas de ça Anya ceci concerne la sécurité du groupe W….oui.

- « voici les restes du projectile Monsieur. »

- « bien, faites raccompagner le personnel qui n'est pas indispensable et envoyez les équipes de nettoyage. »

- « dis moi tu te permets bien des choses. »

- « en cas de crise, c'est l'Intel qui prend le commandement. »

- « donc toi. »

- « si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du travail. »

Anya ne dit rien mais fut secrètement blessée de la désinvolture avec laquelle il la traitait alors qu'il y avait quelques années de cela il en allait autrement. Tout en suivant un garde qui l'escortait jusqu'aux grilles Anya laissa dériver son esprit vers le passé, vers Serguei, Georgi et elle. Sur un mouvement d'humeur elle avait brisé de ses mains son unique chance de bonheur puis ensuite elle avait accusé Georgi d'avoir laissé périr Serguei lors de cette mission visant à capturer Grichenko.

Alors que le garde refermait la grille le bruit d'une détonation lui fit lever les yeux et il put voir le corps d'Anya s'effondrer dans la neige.

Rapidement il rouvrit la grille et se pencha sur son corps et chercha son pouls, rassuré il prit son talkie et informa son chef qu'on avait blessé la visiteuse au loin il entendait enfin le son des sirènes des ambulances.

New York

Ame sensible s'abstenir Largo va être méchant.

- « Joy, tu peux remettre ce rapport à Winch, je dois me préparer pour la réception de l'ambassade de France. »

- « donne, et dépêche toi tu es en retard et John risque de ne pas apprécier. »

Joy s'empressa de partir en direction du penthouse où Largo devait se trouver en compagnie de Simon attendant John pour partir à la réception.

Depuis quelques temps l'ambiance avait changé entre les trois membres de l'Intel demeurés à New York, Simon semblait éviter Joy et limitait les contacts entre eux deux à des contacts strictement professionnels.

Largo, lui, la traitait tout simplement en employé, le lendemain de leur arrivée Largo lui avait clairement signifié que le penthouse lui était dorénavant interdit si elle n'y était pas invitée. Depuis donc une semaine Joy passait son temps au bunker ou chez Cardignac, Del Ferril et Buzzetti travaillant à la sécurité des bâtiments et des installations relatifs à leur filiale.

En arrivant devant la porte du penthouse, Joy put entendre le rire d'une jeune femme puis celui plus rauque de Largo.

Malgré toute sa volonté Joy ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir à ce son et de serrer les poings de peine et de jalousie. Après avoir frappé Joy pénétra dans le penthouse.

- « Largo voilà le rapport que t'envoie Michel. »

- « fais voir (il prit le rapport des mains de Joy et le parcourut rapidement puis dans un brusque mouvement le lui lança à la figure) ce n'est pas le bon rapport même cela tu es incapable de le faire, si tu ne peux pas contente toi de faire le bouclier humain. »

A peine finissait il de prononcer ses paroles que Largo regrettait. Il lui en voulait soit, mais il ne pensait pas les paroles qu'il venait de proférer.

Joy elle se contenta de porter la main à sa joue afin d'essuyer le filet de sang.

- « excusez moi Monsieur Winch. »

- « dites donc caro je ne te savais pas si sauvage.»

Assise dans un fauteuil Thalia la dernière conquête de Largo, un mannequin Italien, avait assisté au débordement de colère de Largo.

Joy quitta lentement le penthouse, se tenant droite, y mettant toute sa volonté afin de ne pas flancher, une fois la porte refermée, elle partit d'un pas précipité en direction de l'ascenseur qui semblait l'attendre.

Simon, qui arrivait en contresens, eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son visage ravagé de larmes et une blessure qui saignait abondamment.

Derrière les portes closes de l'ascenseur Joy prit son portable et informa Michel que Largo se passait de ses services ce soir et que ce serait Edgar qui assurerait sa sécurité.

Avant de perdre tous ses moyens elle raccrocha. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau du parking, Joy partit d'un pas vif vers sa voiture et démarra. Pendant deux heures elle erra dans New York avant de se décider de partir à son appartement.

Là bas loin du regard de tous elle pleura longuement mélangeant sur son oreiller ses larmes et son sang. Puis vers deux heures du matin après une douche revigorante elle se vit dans une glace, la blessure partait du haut de la pommette pour s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de la commissure des lèvres.


	11. Livre 2 Chapitre 11

**11 –** Dés que l'annonce avait été faite Kerenski s'était précipité à l'extérieur pour s'arrêter net devant le spectacle d'Anya baignant dans son sang. Tout autour d'eux la neige qui quelques temps auparavant était blanche était à présent noircie par les pneus et les traces de pas.

Il était onze heures lorsque l'attaque à la rocket avait eu lieu deux heures plus tôt. A présent Anya se faisait agresser, lui qui tant de fois avait clamé haut et fort qu'il n'avait plus de cœur, s'était trompé, celui-ci se rappelait à lui une nouvelle fois.

Il avait cru à tort que vivre loin des hommes protégerait son cœur mais pas du tout, lui et Joy étaient pareils.

Ils voulaient se protéger mais y échouaient misérablement, assis dans le hall d'attente de cette clinique moscovite Kerenski regarder s'égrener les minutes en attendant que le médecin sorte du bloc et l'informe de l'état de santé d'Anya. Dans ce hall se trouvait avec lui le supérieur d'Anya, Michaël Critchek, un bureaucrate.

En apprenant ce qui s'était passé toute l'Intel avait proposé de venir à Moscou l'aider mais Georgi avait refusé. Pour l'instant leur présence n'était pas nécessaire.

Joy avait facilement cédé comme toujours elle semblait lire en lui.

Paris

Depuis un an maintenant Edouard profitait pleinement de la vie dans la capitale française tout en accomplissant brillamment son travail pour la commission. Malheureusement l'heure n'était plus au rire au contraire, ce fut avec une rare violence qu'Edouard raccrocha son téléphone. Mme Arden ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit cet éclat de la part de son fils. Ce dernier, s'apercevant de sa présence sembla reprendre contenance.

- « que puis je pour toi, mère ? »

- « oh rien mon Edouard. J'étais de passage et je tenais à prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu sembles bouder Londres et New York ces temps-ci. »

En parfait fiston, Edouard alla vers sa génitrice et lui fit un baisemain.

- « pardonne-moi mère mais une exposition en Asie requiert toute mon attention. Les propriétaires des la collection exposée se trouvent à Paris actuellement, ils réclament eux aussi toute mon attention. »

- « je te souhaite bonne chance, Edouard. Je voulais t'informer de la réception que j'organise samedi je compte sur ta présence. »

- « oui mère n'aie crainte je serai présent. Père sera là ? »

- « il est probable qu'il fasse une apparition ainsi que Joy, Michel et Délia. »

- « une charmante réunion de famille en perspective. »

- « en effet bien qu'il me déplaise de voir Joy en compagnie de cette idiot de Michel. »

- « allons mère nous sommes de parfaits hommes et femmes du monde. Nous saurons nous croiser sans grincement de dents. »

- « je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

Le ton de voix avait durci.

- « bien, si tu veux bien m'excuser mère mais je suis attendu. Laisse donc le lieu et la date exacte de la réception à ma secrétaire. »

Sans plus de cérémonie Edouard partit rejoindre Paul Mauriac qui se trouvait à Paris. Il était inquiet, depuis quelques temps, il semblait que quelqu'un se soit attaché à ses pas et faisait en sorte qu'une partie des opérations dont il avait la charge fussent des échecs. Son agent en Russie venait de lui apprendre qu'Anya Kopolsva vivait encore. Ses jours étaient en danger. Cela ne suffisait pas, deux tentatives en moins de deux heures et qui échouaient, le pire c'est que les assaillants s'étaient attaqués à des avoirs du groupe W et que Kerenski était en Russie. 

New York. WALKEN INDUSTRIE

En l'absence d'Anjali, Patrick remplaçait tant bien que mal sa patronne dans la gestion du groupe Walken.

Il se souvenait encore de leur arrivée au groupe il y avait de cela trente six mois, le groupe se trouvait à ce moment là sous le coup d'une saisie pour son incapacité à honorer ses dettes, l'héritier en prison sous le coup d'une inculpation pour tentative de meurtre et en attente de son procès et les membres du conseil d'administration qui tentaient de sauver leur peau.

En accédant à la salle du conseil la première fois, Patrick avait été très impressionné mais pas Anjali. Il avait trouvé cet emploi après l'intervention de Nério Winch auprès du procureur afin qu'il se montrât clément dans son plaidoyer. Au lieu des dix années qu'il aurait du écoper pour faux et usage de faux il en avait écopé de cinq mais avec l'obligation de passer un diplôme.

Le diplôme à préparer lui fut imposé par Joy et Nério alors pendant les cinq ans qu'il passa à la prison de New York, il travailla avec acharnement à passer ses diplômes de gestion et de droit des affaires international et fédéral.

Patrick se savait beau garçon et avait cru pendant un temps pouvoir user de sa belle gueule pour se défiler, alors lors de la première visite de Joy à la prison il avait tenté sa chance. Il s'en souvenait encore. Malgré sa petite taille Joy n'eut aucun mal à le mettre au tapis avec une rare violence.

Elle le projeta contre le mur et se mit à l'étrangler lorsqu'un garde tenta de s'opposer elle le refroidit d'un regard terrible avant de retourner son regard vers lui.

- « ne pense pas que nous ayons fait ça par bonté d'âme, tu es quelqu'un qui peut avoir un avenir et tu as demandé l'aide d'Hector, alors voici le deal : tu as cinq ans pour passer tes diplômes et à cette issue un travail t'attendra mais sache que pour avoir enfreint la loi tu t'es engagé dans une voie sans issue. Essaie de nous trahir et tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour t'en vanter et cette fois ci même ton frère et ses relations ne pourront rien pour toi. Est ce clair ? »

Lentement il fit oui de la tête. Elle le relâcha et il put enfin s'effondrer sur le sol et tenter de reprendre son souffle.

- « ne pense pas m'échapper. Où que tu ailles je te trouverai. »

Les cinq années passèrent, il travailla durement et passa ses examens avec succès, Joy Arden vint lui rendre visite souvent, bien plus souvent que ne l'autorisait le règlement de n'importe quel établissement pénitencier même le plus laxiste.

Elle le fit étudier, lui apprit l'usage des armes. En fait c'était comme s'il se trouvait dans un corps d'armée.

Il n'était pas le seul à être soumis à ce régime particulier, trois autres prisonniers subissaient le même sort que lui. A l'issue des cinq années ils retrouvèrent leur liberté et chacun partit intégrer un groupe. Lui, travaillait pour Walken Industrie et serait fidèle jusqu'à sa mort à sa directrice. Il avait vu ce qu'il était advenu de l'un d'entre eux pour avoir trop parlé, la police avait repêché son corps sous le pont de Brooklyn. Il avait travaillé pour Céline Jutras l'ancienne maîtresse de Largo Winch.

Lorsque cette offre lui avait été faite par son frère lorsqu'il était venu le voir en cellule, il avait éclaté de rire arguant que personne n'emploierait un homme ayant un casier judiciaire. Pourtant Hector avait insisté encore et encore jusqu'à ce de guerre lasse il acceptât de tenter le coup.

Patrick n'eut pas le temps de remonter plus loin dans ses souvenirs que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser Anjali Walken sortir.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait en sa direction Patrick se surprit à la détailler : de petite taille et fine ses traits avait gardé quelque chose d'enfantin, sans doute dans la courbe de ses lèvres pleines car si l'apparence générale était juvénile rencontrer son regard démentait cette impression, il semblait usé, vieux d'avoir vu trop de choses pas belles à voir. Et pourtant leur couleur d'ambre évoquait indubitablement la chaleur mais chez Anjali Walken Ils semblaient sans vie, morts.

Il se souvenait encore du premier conseil lorsque Anjali leur fut présentée, ils avaient ri l'un d'eux avait même poussé l'audace à vouloir lui tapoter le sommet du crâne, mal lui en prit la voix d'Anjali s'éleva alors dans la grande salle du conseil froide coupante.

- « je vois que vous êtes bien installé dans mon fauteuil Mr Reese mais le fauteuil ne fait pas l'homme ! En l'absence de mon frère vous avez été incapable de maintenir ce groupe sur les rails donc je vous soulage de ce siège, vous ainsi que tous ceux ici présent êtes dorénavant sous mon autorité. Suite à des négociations avec le gouverneur de New York qui voyait assez mal la fermeture de notre compagnie j'ai pris sur moi de racheter la dette du groupe Walken donc je suis actionnaire à hauteur de 56 dans le groupe et mandataire pour d'autre à hauteur de 10. Afin de savoir où nous en sommes toutes les filiales du groupe seront auditées, Patrick faites entrer les auditeurs…… Messieurs durant les prochains mois toutes les décisions seront gelées et aucune décision relative au groupe ne sera prise sans mon aval express. Sachez aussi que toute malversation ou tentative sera sévèrement réprimée et toute action ayant été entreprise dans le but de nuire au groupe nuira sérieusement au contrevenant et à son compte bancaire. Voici le nom des auditeurs et de la ou les filiales dont ils auront la charge. »

Comme toujours Anjali portait ses cheveux détachés, cette coiffure la rendait encore plus féminine et éveillait en lui le désir de la protéger bien qu'il sut qu'elle n'en avait aucun besoin puisque sa sécurité était assurée par l'un des garde du corps de Arès l'agence de Mlle Arden et elle-même avait démontré un jour sa dextérité dans le maniement des armes.

On ne grandit pas à l'ombre de la mafia sans en tirer quelques choses.

- « bonjour Mlle Walken. J'espère que votre week-end fut agréable. »

- « pas tellement Patrick mais qu'importe et qu'en est il de vous ? »

- « j'ai passé mon week-end chez mon frère. Il vous transmet tous ses respects. »

- « merci, très bien qu'y a t il de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

- « nous devons revoir le dossier d'Asclépios afin de finaliser les dernières clauses du contrat en compagnie de Connors, ensuite vous avez rendez vous avec John Sullivan du groupe W au sein du groupe pour déjeuner d'affaire en compagnie de Winch aussi.»

- « et pour l'après midi ? »

- « vous avez rendez vous avec Miller pour le contrat des relais satellites au Canada. Puis vous devez conclure par une autre rencontre avec Connors Valence avec qui vous devez procéder aux dernières mise au point relative au dossier du complexe immobilier « Walhalla. » »

- « le premier rendez vous est à dix heures, donnez moi les rapports des administrateurs, puis demandez à Tamahome Takamiya de venir me voir. »

Patrick sortit exécuter les ordre de sa patronne tandis que cette dernière se plongeait dans l'étude une nouvelle fois d'Asclépios.

La commission avait fait fort cette fois-ci, elle avait tout simplement essayé de vendre à Winch un laboratoire d'héroïne de taille industrielle.

Elle allait devoir se séparer de tout le personnel et réinvestir énormément pour rentabiliser cet investissement. Sinon elle pouvait toujours vendre aux colombiens ils avaient toujours besoin de ce genre d'unité ou alors faire comme ce qui était devenu la spécialité du groupe moderniser, démembrer et vendre.

- « vous m'avez demandé Mlle Walken. »

- « oui, comme vous le savez nous venons de racheter une usine près de la frontière mexicaine. Malheureusement cette opération s'est avérée un piège de la commission puisque cette dernière ne laissera pas passer l'offense, je veux que vous vous rendiez là bas afin que vous vendiez l'équipement qui se trouve sur place à la mafia local puis que vous voyiez ce que vous pouvez faire de l'usine. »

- « et pour le personnel ? »

- « j'ai vu Takamiya Sama et celui-ci m'a fait part du désir de beaucoup de jeune de suivre une autre voie que celle de la famille, s'ils acceptent donnez leur une chance. »

- « Bien Mlle Walken. Nous le clan Takamiya avons développé une nouvelle activité liée à la piraterie informatique et l'arnaque bancaire donc le site pourra à priori servir soit comme une usine de fabrication d'ordinateur ou une agence de sécurité informatique. »

- « je laisse ce dossier entre vos mains vous avez quatre semaines pour me soumettre un projet. »

- « merci Mlle vous ne regretterez pas. »

- « je l'espère car je ne suis pas ici pour faire la charité mais pour faire des affaires…. Autres choses j'informe les colombiens de la disposition de matériel pour une vente aux enchères. »

En trois ans Walken Industrie avaient retrouvé grâce à la poigne D'Anjali et au capital risque investi un peu de son lustre d'antan. Lentement mais sûrement les actions du groupe avaient été retirées de la bourse et actuellement l'ensemble du groupe était entre les mains d'Anjali Walken et des Héritiers de Reinhardt.

Elle avait horreur de recourir aux mafias pour résoudre certains de ses problèmes, mais malheureusement contrer la commission demandait un certain détachement ainsi qu'un renoncement à une certaine conception de la justice sur terre.

Avec le camouflet qu'elle venait de leur infliger Anjali ne doutait pas un seul instant d'une riposte qui se présenterait sous la forme d'une descente de police ou un contrôle quelconque.

MONTREAL

Natalia marchait d'un pas vif dans le froid matinal. Elle était en retard pour la séance photo de Mario, il allait en faire une jaunisse et encore plus en la voyant arriver avec un hématome sur son épaule droite. Depuis quelques temps elle recevait des menaces dont l'une s'était présentée sous forme d'un rat mort qu'elle avait reçu dans sa loge en présence de son agent. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait aussi le sentiment persistant d'être suivie.

- « à présent les doutes ne sont plus permis.»

Comme beaucoup d'agents du KGB infiltrés partout dans le monde, Natalia Petrovic avait été abandonnée sous son identité d'infiltration. D'ailleurs elle n'avait plus sa place en Russie.

Elle s'était fort bien accommodée de cet abandon, puisque de toute façon plus personne ne l'attendait en Russie : toute sa famille avait péri. Le seul contact qu'elle avait gardé avec son passé était Georgi. En pensant à lui elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire gourmand en se remémorant les petites soirées en tête à tête lors de son passage à New York il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Bientôt elle fut en vue du studio mais en passant devant la vitrine d'un magasin elle remarqua une présence, certes discrète, mais qui semblait la guetter. C'était la même que celle qui quelques jours auparavant faisait les courses dans le même magasin qu'elle.

- « chaque chose en son temps, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal pour savoir qui elle est et ce qu'elle me veut. Shaldrake devrait pouvoir m'en dire plus. »

Puis sans plus s'attarder sur ce sujet Natalia pénétra dans le studio où l'attendait une longue journée de travail.

MOSCOU

Le groupe W disposait de moyens considérables et le personnel russe eut l'occasion de se rendre compte de l'efficacité d'une telle machine.

En l'espace d'une nuit la filiale avait retrouvé son aspect initial et plus rien ne subsistait de l'attaque, les meubles avaient été remplacés et les dégâts faits à la peinture réparés durant le week-end.

Depuis l'agression dont Anya et le groupe avaient fait l'objet Kerenski partageait son temps entre la clinique où se faisait soigner Anya et la filiale.

Dans un mouvement empreint de lassitude Georgi passa une main dans ses cheveux courts avant de repousser ses lunettes. Depuis maintenant trois jours il n'avait pas décollé les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, son temps il le partageait entre la remise à niveau du système informatique de la filiale et son enquête, or jusqu'à présent pas l'ombre d'une piste permettant de savoir si l'attaque visait le groupe, lui ou Anya. Les premiers éléments indiquaient que le virus qui mettait à mal le système avait été introduit lors d'un transfert en provenance d'une obscure succursale du groupe en Russie, de là il ne fut pas difficile à Georgi de trouver des suspects. Mais dans ce cas qui en voulait à Anya pour prendre le risque de l'attaquer sous ses yeux ou tout simplement sous les yeux du groupe W.

- « Kerenski quand pensez vous que tout sera fini ? »

- « dans les circonstances actuelles j'aurai besoin de deux autres semaines. »

- « ce qui nous mènera à la fin de la première semaine de décembre,……. Je préviens New York, je dois réaménager mes rendez vous. »

Sur ces mots Sullivan laissa Kerenski à son travail. Assis à sa machine ce dernier faisait le point, il avait envoyé des hommes récupérer l'informaticien qui avait effectué le transfert du fichier responsable de cette pagaille, ces derniers ne seraient là que demain d'ici là il ne pouvait rien faire.

La montre accrochée sur le mur d'en face affichait 19h, encore une journée de finie ! Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il se trouvait en Russie. Largo et Simon l'appelaient régulièrement, Joy se faisait discrète. Après un bref rapport pour le rassurer sur l'état de ses bébés elle quittait souvent le bunker pour laisser les trois hommes entre eux et faits étranges ils semblaient vouloir lui cacher ce qui se passait à New York. Même Simon gardait le silence, or cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: c'était grave.

Simon était incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.


	12. Livre 2 Chapitre 12

**12-** Assis sur le sofa Simon regardait Largo aller et venir tout en ressassant ses griefs contre Joy. Depuis trois semaines maintenant sa colère ne semblait pas s'apaiser au contraire elle semblait s'attiser.

- « Largo arrête…..

- « m'arrêter mais comment ? Je lui faisais confiance et elle m'a trahi ; TRA HI (il insista lourdement sur ce mot) en plus depuis quelques temps il semblerait qu'il y ait des fuites.»

- « ce n'est pas certain. Tu as arrêté de lui communiquer tes déplacements et seul moi connais tes rendez vous et les dossiers sur lesquel tu travailles. Pourtant cela n'a pas empêché deux tentatives. Celle d'il y a deux jours a valu à Joy une sévère blessure au couteau ! Permets moi de te le rappeler ! »

- « et alors ça ne me prouve rien, et puis qu'est ce qu'elle a à toujours être avec lui ? »

- « Largo, elle bosse pour Cardignac aussi, c'est son patron, comme tous les membres du conseil. »

- « je suis son seul patron. »

- « arrête deux secondes là ! Tu t'égares qu'est ce que tu lui reproches au juste ? Ses liens avec Cardignac ou ceux probablement entretenus avec la mafia ? »

- « Cardignac, la mafia pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne me parle jamais….

Durant toute la discussion la voix de Largo avait valsé entre colère et jalousie réprimée, si bien que Simon se sentait totalement perdu et il voyait dans le regard de Largo toute la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit.

Il se souvenait encore de l'expression blessée de Joy lorsque celle-ci était venue les voir pour leur parler et qu'ils l'avaient envoyée sur les roses parce qu'ils sortaient. Ce jour là, elle semblait hagarde comme ailleurs et ses yeux habituellement impassible semblaient guetter désespérément un signe un geste d'affection venant de lui Simon ou de Largo.

Pris de remord Simon était parti la rejoindre afin de savoir ce qu'elle voulait mais elle n'avait plus voulu parler, elle s'était excusée de l'avoir dérangé. C'était il y avait une semaine, le jour suivant celui où il avait vu ces nouvelles photos.

Les photos continuaient d'arriver Largo les trouvaient l'attendant à l'accueil celle de cette semaine montraient Joy en compagnie de Cardignac l'escortant dans des soirées ou trônant à ses côtés lors de réceptions. Ces photos semblaient être celles qui attisaient le plus sa colère.

Simon était partagé. D'un côté il était heureux de voir que son pressentiment concernant les sentiments de son ami pour sa séduisante garde du corps était juste mais triste aussi car si Joy les trahissait réellement alors Largo ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il en avait parlé à Astrid mais celle-ci n'avait pas voulu intervenir.

- « écoute Simon, Largo est un ami auquel je tiens énormément donc sur la base de ce que tu m'as dit je ne pourrai pas rester impartiale je me laisserai emporter par mes sentiments. Tu m'as dit que votre ami Russe revenait dans deux semaines, attendons et on verra bien. »

- « tu as sans doute raison on ne peut rien faire pour le moment. »

Joy était seule dans son appartement. Assise dans son fauteuil elle regardait le fond de son verre cherchant à trouver les réponses aux questions qui ne cessaient de la tarauder.

- « pourquoi ? »

Seul le silence répondit à ses interrogations.

- « vous avez changé….. Je sais même pourquoi pourtant je vous en veux….. Je croyais que vous aviez confiance en moi…. J'ai cru m'être formée une nouvelle famille, une vraie que je n'aurais pas à cacher. »

Comme souvent depuis son enfance Joy profita de l'obscurité et l'absence de toute personne pour se laisser aller à la mélancolie qui semblait l'habiter tout le temps. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. Dés qu'elle fut en âge Charles Arden avait pris en main son éducation, il était incapable de sentiment envers ses enfants, elle s'y résigna vers l'âge de huit ans lorsqu'au retour de l'école elle leur avait tendu son prix de sport. Elle s'était classée seconde derrière John Arling.

Washington dix huit ans auparavant.

- « ce n'est pas suffisant Joy ! Tu dois toujours être la première tu es en âge de comprendre. Il te faut prétendre à l'excellence, je ne vois pas de quoi tu sembles si fière, ce prix montre seulement qu'il existe quelqu'un de meilleur que toi. Et toi Edouard qu'as tu gagné ? »

- « rien. J….j…j'ai perdu….

Edouard, ne put finir sa phrase, écrasé sous le regard implacable de son père qui s'était chargé de mépris.

- « incapable, regarde c'est une fille et elle a réussi à se placer en seconde position ! Ce n'est guère flatteur mais c'est doublement humiliant pour toi. Se faire battre par une fille quel déshonneur. »

- « ton père a raison. Depuis toujours tu as reçu la meilleure éducation et toute l'aide nécessaire tu ne peux te permettre de te faire humilier devant les autres. »

Ce de cette manière que commença la rivalité entre Joy et Edouard, cette rivalité à laquelle vint se greffer une rancune latente face aux succès qu'accumulait Joy.

De ces années passées en déménagements au grés des affectations de son père, Joy ne gardait que le souvenir d'une quête ininterrompue de l'affection de son père et de sa mère, puis à l'âge de douze ans elle surprit les paroles de sa mère,

- « Edouard tu es mon unique enfant et héritier, nul autre que toi ne peut prétendre à mon affection. »

- « ni papa ? Ni Joy ? »

- « aucun d'eux ne se mettra entre nous. »

Cette année là la famille Arden s'était rendue à Londres à l'invitation de la famille Malverne, Délia faisait partie des invités. Cette nuit là, ce fut elle qui la consola et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver une explication au comportement de son frère et de sa belle sœur.

Cette nuit là elle pleura longuement dans les bras de sa tante jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

A partir de cet instant elle ne laissa personne s'approcher suffisamment d'elle pour pouvoir la faire souffrir, son affection elle la destinait dorénavant à Délia et Michael et eux seuls. L'amour trouva tout de même le moyen de s'insinuer dans sa vie une fois sous les trait de Donovan, puis ce fut Kerenski et maintenant Largo et puis il y avait Simon avec son humour potache.

Les hommes de sa vie et Natalia représentaient sa plus grande faiblesse.

- « je lève mon verre à Joy, la femme qui trouve le moyen d'avoir des amours impossibles et contrariés. »

Coupant court à ces débordements dont elle n'était pas coutumière Joy se leva et se prépara à aller travailler, pesamment elle quitta son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer, il y avait des jours où elle supportait de plus en plus difficilement la charge qui pesait sur ses épaules surtout qu'elle ne pouvait la partager avec personne.

Kerenski aurait pu mais elle savait qu'il voulait s'éloigner de ce monde où rien ni personne n'était ce qu'il prétendait être, où la frontière entre les bons et les salauds était si ténue qu'on s'y perdait alors elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Seuls John et Michael savaient de quoi il retournait exactement car après John ce serait à son tour de prendre la relève.

- « Simon, qu'est ce que je vais faire si elle aussi me trahit, je ne le supporterai pas. Surtout venant de sa part. »

- « Largo, écoute moi deux secondes. C'est vrai que Joy n'est pas un modèle d'ouverture et qu'elle a toujours été discrète sur ce qui la concerne, mais rappelle toi qu'on ne l'a pas habituée à s'exprimer mais juste à obéir aux ordres, parler le moins possible afin d'éviter les fuites. Elle est comme Kerenski, CIA ou KGB on s'en fout leur boulot n'est pas la communication et puis souviens toi la dernière fois qu'on a laissé les doutes s'installer entre nous, Eric est mort et Kerenski est parti. »

- « mais il est revenu. »

- « oui, mais à quel prix ! Eric est mort tout de même ! Cette fois ci je ne veux pas assister à l'enterrement de Joy. »

- « moi non plus je vais lui parler, on doit mettre les choses au clair. »

Mais avant que Simon ne puisse répondre Gabriella fit son apparition annonçant l'arrivée d'Anjali Walken.

- « je te laisse mon pote. »

Simon quitta le penthouse et dehors il la croisa, de la même taille que Joy elle portait un tailleur pantalon de couleur rouge orangée avec par dessus un manteau noir. A la main elle tenait un porte-document. Derrière elle se trouvait un homme de type hispanique portant un costume avec à la main un attaché case et le troisième était un garde du corps, le regard fermé il semblait aux aguets et bien que discrète Simon repéra tout de même l'arme que celui-ci portait.

- « attendez moi ici….. Patrick,……. accompagnez moi. »

- « bien Mlle. » les deux voix s'étaient élevées comme une seule.

En retrait Gabriella se tenait debout attendant que la visiteuse reporte son attention vers elle.

- « Mlle Walken…. Monsieur Winch vous attend. »

Silencieuse Anjali suivit Gabriella. Au penthouse Largo avait réussi à reprendre contenance et ce fut un homme souriant et décontracté qu'Anjali Walken eut face à elle.

- « Mlle Walken, je suis Largo Winch. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

- « Anjali Walken. »

Largo avança la chaise à sa visiteuse avant de prendre place à son bureau.

- « Mlle Walken, j'ai demandé à vous rencontrer afin de pouvoir négocier avec vous le rachat de l'usine Asclépios. »

- « c'eut été avec plaisir mais l'unité était en fait un laboratoire de taille industrielle de traitement de l'héroïne. »

- « si c'est une blague je la trouve de très mauvais goût !»

- « nullement, vous avez un ennemi puissant et omniprésent. »

Largo qui arborait depuis le début de cette entrevue une attitude nonchalante se redressa subitement le visage sévère.

- « que voulez vous dire par là ? »

- « vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire par là. Je vous parle de la commission. »

- « vous connaissez la commission. »

- « je connais son existence, nous avons déjà eu affaire à elle par le passé. J'ai fait vœu de la contrer au mieux de mes moyens ce que je fais. C'est pour ça que j'ai racheté cette usine, d'ici ce soir il ne restera rien du laboratoire. »

- « comment vous faire confiance ? »

- « je ne vous demande pas de me croire mais nous nous croiserons souvent dans l'avenir autant le faire en sachant quelles sont mes motivations. Je suis quelqu'un de réglo et si la commission est de la partie je me mettrai entre vous deux, vous n'avez pas les aptitudes nécessaires pour leur faire face. »

Largo piqué au vif : « qu'en savez vous ? »

- « vous n'avez rien fait pour arrêter Céline Jutras pourtant vous la saviez de la commission. Vous êtes un idéaliste, vos ripostes sont en réponse à des attaques directes.»

- « qui êtes vous ? Comment savez vous autant de choses sur moi ? »

- « c'est mon travail je dois savoir avec qui je traite. »

Sur ces mots Anjali mit fin à son entretien avec Largo mais en se levant se regard tomba sur la terrasse, Largo suivit son regard.

- « vous semblez apprécier cette terrasse….. Joy aussi. »

- « Joy ? »

- « une amie. »

- « je croyais que Joy Arden était votre garde du corps. »

- « c'est mon garde du corps mais aussi une amie. »

Largo ouvrit les portes fenêtres menant à la terrasse et s'effaça pour permettre à sa visiteuse de profiter de la vue imprenable qu'on avait de NY depuis la tour.

Anjali demeura quelques minutes sur la terrasse avant de rejoindre Largo au Penthouse, celui-ci, galant, l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte où il se retrouva face à Patrick et au garde du corps qui escortait Anjali Walken dans ses déplacements.

Paris

Edouard se préparait à quitter Paris pour New York lorsque son valet s'encadra sur le pas de la porte annonçant la visite d'un certain Paul Mauriac.

Edouard ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir. Les visites de Paul signifiaient de nouvelles missions or il en avait toujours une sur le feu, le colonel Anya, toujours plongée dans un profond coma. Il ne craignait rien de sa part pour l'instant cependant Georgi Kerenski risquait de poser un problème, son intervention auprès de la filiale allait bientôt prendre fin, il allait devoir sacrifier un autre de ses agents dans cette histoire non que la perte lui fasse quelque chose, la guerre réclamait sa part de victimes.

Tout à ses réflexions Edouard fut interrompu dans le court de celles-ci par la voix de Paul qui l'interpellait.

- « Monsieur daigne enfin faire son apparition. »

- « navré mais mère était là or si je ne lui accorde pas toute mon attention elle va en faire une jaunisse. »

- « je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de ma venue. »

- « le groupe W. »

- « tout à fait. L'attaque est pour bientôt. N'oubliez pas votre part du travail. »

- « n'ayez crainte. Je m'envole ce soir pour New York. »

- « parfait, il faut que le groupe soit le plus diminué possible et j'entends par là Joy Arden et Georgi Kerenski.»

- « pour ma sœur n'ayez crainte, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour elle. Quant à Mr Kerenski enquêter en Russie est difficile pour lui, en tant qu'ancien agent il est suivi dans tous ses déplacements depuis qu'il a posé un pied sur le sol de la Sainte mère Russie, il est bien trop dangereux pour eux et si précieux pour Winch. »

- « et alors ? »

- « telles que se présentent les choses trois voies s'ouvrent pour l'enquête de Kerenski, une vengeance personnelle, un attentat contre le groupe ou une tentative d'assassinat contre un colonel du FSB. »

- « bien, voilà pourquoi je ne regrette pas de vous avoir recruté….. Bien si vous voulez bien m'excuser.»

- « mais je vous en prie je suis attendu aussi. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent les bureaux parisiens d'Apollon, Edouard se dirigeant vers l'hôtel de ses visiteurs et Paul se rendant chez Alester Van Diep.

En dehors des maisons que mettait la commission à la disposition de ses plus hauts dignitaires tel que les Van Diep, Lord Alester et sa famille possédait ses propres demeures.

Mais depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Marlene l'atmosphère avait changé Danielle avait laissé les pleins pouvoirs à son époux afin de se consacrer à sa petite fille qui allait devenir mère à son tour.

Mais au delà de la joie des préparatifs, l'ombre de deux autres enfants ternissait quelque peu la joie des deux femmes, Marlene repensait à nouveau à cet enfant qu'elle avait confié à Nério Winch et qu'il avait accepté de garder lorsqu'il avait appris son nom complet : Marlene Danitza Van Diep.

Ça avait été un tel déchirement de l'abandonner. Mais elle avait eu tellement honte de cette grossesse et tellement peur aussi de la réaction de ses parents !

Elle avait cru que malgré leur ouverture d'esprits ils ne lui auraient jamais pardonné, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient su, ils avaient été cléments malheureusement trop tard, Nério était reparti emportant l'enfant avec lui ou plus exactement Joy Arden l'emportant avec elle.

Danielle, elle, elle repensait à son fils Largo.

- « mon fils. »

Ces mots avaient été dits dans un souffle, si bien que Marlene ne put comprendre ce que sa mère avait murmuré. Nério s'était montré intransigeant, lui qui habituellement faisait tout pour lui être agréable cette fois-ci lui montra un visage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Et ce fut l'origine de sa séparation avec lui, il acceptait de demeurer dans la commission mais Largo ne devait pas y être élevé il devait avoir le choix or pour elle il allait de soit que Largo intégrerait la guilde et y occuperait de très hautes fonctions comme toute sa famille.

New York

Assise à son bureau V lisait le rapport que lui avait remis l'agent Ashley, le regard froid elle toisait du regard la jeune femme debout devant elle. C'était une bonne recrue, excellente même, comme tous les agents destinés à ne jamais évoluer ou à demeurer éternellement sous le contrôle d'un maître plus expérimenté, Ashley faisait partie de ceux-là.

Le chef d'équipe à la CIA avait fait en sorte après le départ de Joy Arden du groupe Arès qu'Ashley demeurât à New York. Pour cela il l'affecta à la surveillance du maire qui appartenait plus ou moins à leur guilde.

- « c'est très bien. Prévenez tout le monde que l'attaque de la tour aura lieu dans une semaine, au plus tard le 14 décembre comme convenu et que tout le monde se tienne prêt. »

- « bien Mlle. Autre chose.»

- « rien pour l'instant regagnez votre poste et faites vous discrète. »

Puis sans plus prêter attention à la jeune femme V se replongea dans la contemplation d'une photo jaunie par le temps.

- « ne vous en faites plus, bientôt vous reposerez en paix, je nous vengerais. »

Tour du groupe W

Joy avait été absente pendant trois jours. Suite à sa blessure et à l'état de tension dans lequel elle se trouvait le médecin avait ordonné à la jeune femme de se reposer pendant une semaine au moins mais au bout de trois jour elle avait appelé le service du personnel de la tour afin de les informer de son retour pour aujourd'hui.

Par cette journée de décembre Joy portait comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps un pantalon noir et un pull à col roulé rose et par dessus cela un manteau qui cachait son Beretta.

A peine les portes de la tour franchies, Joy se retrouva dans son monde, les immenses portes battantes formaient pour elle une frontière entre deux mondes, celui de ceux qui vivaient dans la quiétude de l'ignorance et celui de ceux qui savaient ce qui se cachait derrière la façade polie des murs des maisons et des administrations.


	13. Livre 2 Chapitre 13

**13 –** Joy composa son code, poussa les lourdes portes du bunker et s'installa à sa machine qu'elle démarra, depuis le départ de Kerenski il y avait de cela deux semaines c'était elle qui assurait une partie de l'intendance informatique et des recherches.

Il était relativement tôt si bien que Joy était sûre de pouvoir finir son travail avant l'arrivée de Largo et Simon, mais ce matin là les deux hommes firent exception à la règle, à peine finissait elle de se mettre au courant au sujet des remises en liberté de ses ennemis comme ceux du groupe que quelqu'un poussa la double porte.

Mentalement Joy se prépara, la porte s'ouvrit et livra le passage à Largo et à Simon. En d'autres circonstances Joy aurait profité de cette situation pour se moquer de son chef de la sécurité mais les choses avaient changé, depuis un certain matin de novembre. A la tristesse de cette évocation un vif élancement au niveau de son bras lui rappela pourquoi elle aurait du ne pas revenir si tôt au groupe.

- « salut Joy. »

- « bonjour Joy. »

- « Bonjour Monsieur Winch, Monsieur Ovronnaz. »

Un silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes gens, chargé de gêne et de questions.

- « oui, que puis je pour vous ? »

- « voilà…….

Largo sembla tout à coup embarrassé et se tourna vers Simon dans l'espoir d'un secours quelconque mais celui-ci haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance.

- « Joy, voilà ce que je reçois chaque jour avec le courrier. »

Largo avait tout dit d'un trait comme s'il craignait de perdre tout son courage. Tout en débitant sa phrase il remit à Joy l'épais dossier qu'il avait sous la main.

Lentement Joy ouvrit le dossier et se mit à parcourir les photos du dossier, il y en avait d'elle dans toutes les situations, en mission, pendant un gala, lors de négociations, des collectes d'informations. Mais toutes ces photos dataient d'il y avait plus d'un an, elles dataient d'avant sa réintégration au groupe W car depuis son arrivée elle avait pris grand soin de ne jamais les rencontrer à visage découvert.

Joy n'eut guère l'opportunité de se justifier que le téléphone du bunker sonna, vive Joy répondit et activa la webcam.

- « en l'absence du secrétaire du parti communiste vous êtes en rapport avec le secrétariat du parti capitaliste. »

- « Joy ta tentative de faire de l'humour est tombée à l'eau. Tu te ramollis. »

- « très cher Kerenski en l'absence d'un rival de ton niveau il m'est difficile de faire mieux. »

- « tant d'égard de ta part m'inquiète. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « rien du tout alors quoi de neuf à Moscou ? »

- « RAS, et comme les agents qui me collent aux basques ne me laissent aucun répit je doute de pouvoir approfondir mes recherches concernant l'attaque à la rocket. Mais en ce qui concerne l'attaque informatique c'est bien ce que je croyais. »

- « une diversion ? »

- « sans doute, et des plus efficaces. Le virus a causé de tels dégâts que je ne peux pas quitter la

Russie dans avoir audité toute la filiale Russe. »

- « ce qui nous conduit à quelle date ? »

- « le 20 décembre. »

- « et comment va Anya ? »

- « toujours dans le coma. »

- « voilà ce que mon contact à Moscou m'a appris…... il semblerait que le travail qu'effectue Anya au FSB ennuie quelqu'un si bien que lors de la dernière mission qui lui a été assigné on ait mis un tueur dans les rangs, mais celui-ci a échoué dans sa mission par contre deux de ses hommes sont mort à cause de lui. Il semblerait que quelqu'un lui aurait apporté l'aide nécessaire pour quitter l'Ossétie pour la Géorgie.»

- « très bien. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.»

- « je t'envoie un mail, et puis tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. »

Sans plus de cérémonie ils raccrochèrent. Largo et Simon étaient toujours là mais Joy leur tournait le dos, face à Georgi l'illusion était complète mais à présent elle ne se sentait plus la force de simuler.

- « Largo ? »

- « oui Joy ? »

- « tu penses sincèrement que je te trahirais. »

- « non, mais ces photos….

- « les photos t'ont fait douter. C'est ça hein…… et toi Simon pourquoi ? »

- « je ne sais pas….. Elles étaient là et j'ai un peu vérifié ce ne sont pas des trucages……

- « malgré tout ce que je t'ai confié tu doutes encore de moi……vous avez si peu confiance en moi……donnez moi une seule raison pour vous trahir, une seule raison valable pour vous trahir. »

- « l'argent »

- « la commission. »

- « l'argent ? Apprends donc Simon que ma fortune personnelle s'élève à plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars et que mon actionnariat un peu partout me fait peser quelque chose comme plusieurs milliards….. La commission ? Largo, et ma fille hein ma fille qui vit loin de moi les cicatrices qui marquent mon corps tu crois que je peux oublier tout cela….. La douleur de ne jamais pouvoir la voir grandir et lui parler de son père sortir avec elle….

Joy fut interrompue dans sa tirade par le bip strident de la caméra de surveillance du bunker et sur l'écran mural l'image de Cardignac qui arrivait s'afficha.

Furieux Largo ouvrit la porte dans le but de rabrouer Cardignac, d'ailleurs ce dernier arrivait avec l'intention évidente d'en découdre avec Winch mais à peine le bunker franchi, une forme se jeta entre les bras de Cardignac. C'était Joy. Elle pleurait, non, plus que cela c'était des cris, des cris déchirant qu'elle ne parvenait plus à endiguer et dans un flot ininterrompu de parole elle lui raconta la trahison d'Edouard et les preuves accumulées et enfin la défiance de Largo et Simon.

En contrebas Simon et Largo regardaient Joy. Mais était ce vraiment Joy ? Celle qu'ils connaissaient était un roc auquel ils s'accrochaient dans les tempêtes qui souvent ébranlaient la vie des deux hommes.

A force des les voir faire face à tout avec cette force de caractère qui leur était propre ils avaient oublié que Joy et Georgi étaient humains comme eux et qu'eux aussi avaient des moments de faiblesse.

Devant leurs yeux ils voyaient une autre femme, démunie devant la trahison de ces amis et de son jumeau. Cette nouvelle une fois qu'elle se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit engourdi des deux hommes leur fit l'effet d'une bombe, et leur remord se fit encore plus cuisant lorsqu'ils se souvinrent que Joy était venue chercher du réconfort auprès d'eux et qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé un cil.

Sur la petite estrade Michel réconfortait au mieux la jeune femme. La seule fois où elle avait pleuré de la sorte c'était quelques jours après son départ de la CIA et la découverte de sa grossesse.

Largo semblait quelque peu perdu, il avait appris trop de choses en si peu de temps qu'il avait du mal à encaisser toutes ces nouvelles. Joy, sa Joy, son amie et garde du corps était riche, pourtant elle habitait un petit appartement sans prétention à Manhattan selon Simon qui était allé la récupérer un jour où ils avaient eu un déplacement imprévu tous les quatre pendant que lui Largo allait récupérer Georgi qui les avait suivis en râlant.

Ils étaient sur un même pied d'égalité elle était son égale en tout, par sa position par sa richesse.

Pourtant rien en elle ne laissait ne serait ce que deviner une telle richesse ou un tel pouvoir. Le voilà rassuré elle ne le trahirait jamais mais alors que voulaient dire ces photos, il avait ses réponses mais de nouvelles questions étaient soulevées.

Simon lui ne savait plus que penser ni que faire il avait fait un pas en direction de Joy et Michel mais le regard de celui-ci l'avait cloué sur place, en les voyant ainsi, Joy blottie entre ses bras, Simon se revit il y a des années de cela avec sa sœur Vanessa qui pleurait à cause des marque de défiance des voisins sur leur passage.

Bientôt une voix perça le voile qui semblait obscurcir l'esprit des deux hommes.

- « allons, princesse moustique, ne pleure pas je suis là prés de toi, je le serai toujours….. Viens rentrons à la maison…… maman doit y être. »

Joy se laissa conduire son visage toujours enfoui dans l'épaule de Michel.

MONTREAL

Bien qu'entraînée à vivre traquée, la situation commençait à peser sur les nerfs de Natalia et depuis quelques jours elle ne pouvait se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Shaldrake était absent de Montréal pour quelques jours mais elle avait pu le joindre et fixer un rendez vous, apparemment lui aussi avait besoin de ses informations. La rencontre est prévue dans quelques minutes.

Assise à l'arrière de sa voiture tandis que son chauffeur et garde du corps tentait de se frayer un chemin dans la circulation, Natalia réfléchissait. Cette histoire ne tenait pas debout, elle avait interrogé tous ses contacts que cela soit parmi les truands ou les autres agents personne n'avait pipé mot tout ce qu'elle réussissait à leur extirper c'était : « ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire, ça vous dépasse. »

A présent sa confusion était totale, tout le monde savait qu'elle était suivie mais par qui et pourquoi personne ne savait ou ne voulait le dire.

Bientôt la voiture s'arrêta devant le ''Casablanca'' l'un des restaurants huppé du vieux Montréal. Diligemment le voiturier ouvrit la porte et tendit la main à Natalia afin de l'aider à sortir pendant que de le chauffeur allait garer la voiture.

Les grelots installés au dessus de la porte d'entrée du restaurant tintèrent lorsqu'elle en franchit le seuil.

Assis dans un coin, dos au mur, Shaldrake attendait l'arrivée de son amie en sirotant un jus de fruit. Faisant dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix, Pete semblait dominer la foule. À la vue de son amie il se leva pour l'accueillir, et tandis qu'elle traversait la salle en sa direction il prit le temps de l'étudier, ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils atteignaient à présent le milieu du dos et elle semblait avoir perdu du poids, son visage n'en paraissait que plus émacié et ses yeux semblaient dévorer son visage.

Malgré un maquillage des plus sophistiqué, Pete pouvait voir les stigmates de longues nuits sans sommeil.

Natalia ne tergiversa pas longtemps dés que le maître d'hôtel s'éloigna elle entra dans le vif du sujet.

- « alors qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi est ce que l'agence me fait suivre de la sorte ? »

- « je ne sais pas et puis ce n'est pas l'agence, il n'y a aucun ordre te concernant je te signale que tu es un agent passif depuis plus de cinq ans. »

- « alors explique moi pourquoi est ce que des hommes de chez vous me suivent ? »

- « comment veux tu que je le sache ? Depuis quelques temps il se passe de drôle de choses, y'a beaucoup trop de mouvements et trop d'hommes et de matériel qui transitent par les anciens entrepôts (l'entrepôt où Joy fut retenue en otage) »

- « mais qu'est ce…..

Natalia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une immense déflagration détruisit en grande part le restaurant. De partout des cris montaient des hurlement se faisaient entendre mais le plus atroce était sans aucun doute l'odeur nauséabonde des chairs calcinées.

Un moment désorientée Natalia reprit rapidement contenance et chercha du regard Shaldrake et sa silhouette massive.

Elle le découvrit alors gisant sur le sol une plaie béante sur la poitrine, le souffle court et le teint cireux, autant de signe qui ne trompaient pas. Malgré tout elle tenta dans une vaine tentative de sauver cet ami de stopper l'hémorragie, mais rien n'y fit alors qu'elle était occupée à le soigner il lâcha dans un dernier souffle « B52 » avant de fermer les yeux définitivement.

Abattue, elle ne reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait que lorsque des cris s'élevèrent dans le restaurant. Des hommes tous de noirs vêtus investissaient les lieux. Armés de colt ils examinaient les visages des survivants et repoussaient d'un coup de pieds les cadavres dont le visage était face contre terre.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, ils en avaient après elle mais pour plus de certitude elle se glissa silencieusement derrière les immenses pots de fleurs qui cachaient la sortie de secours et entrouvrit suffisamment la porte pour pouvoir s'enfuir et attendit.

Les voix des hommes s'élevèrent bientôt.

- « chef la femme n'est pas là, mais l'homme oui. »

- « serait il possible qu'elle ne soit pas venue. »

- « elle est là continuez de chercher, sa voiture est dans le parking. »

- « il nous la faut morte ou vive. »

Doucement elle referma la porte et s'enfuit en courant dans la nuit. Cette façon d'opérer dénotait une parfaite organisation donc hors de question pour elle de rentrer chez elle, d'utiliser son portable ou sa carte de crédit.

Retrouvant ses vieux réflexes d'agent elle se fondit dans la nuit et partit à pied en direction du périphérique de la ville.

MOSCOU

Assis à l'arrière du véhicule en compagnie de Sullivan qu'il escortait en tant que garde du corps à une réception de l'ambassade Roumaine, Kerenski repensait à ce que lui avait dit l'un de ses contacts au sein du ministère de l'intérieur Russe il y avait quelques heures. Tout comme Grichienko il était peut être persona non grata en Russie mais il n'en gardait pas moins un certain nombre de contact un peu partout.

- « Georgi camarade comment vas tu ? »

- « pas trop mal. Et toi ? »

- « j'ai du mal à me faire au capitalisme, trop de charge j'en vois plus le bout et toi. »

- « ça va, je fais aller. »

- « ça te va de dire ça, on raconte partout que tu fais partie des intimes de Largo Winch et que tu aurais son oreille et tu fais le modeste. Veinard va. »

- « la vérité a toujours deux visages.»

- « je sais, allons trêve de plaisanterie, je suis venu te prévenir, le remplaçant du colonel a ouvert pas mal de dossiers te concernant, donc si j'ai un conseil à te donner ne t'éloigne pas du Groupe W ou de ton escorte sinon…..

- « pourquoi après tant d'années ? »

- « je ne sais pas, mais cette homme a été chaudement recommandé par le directeur en personne….. Autre chose il se passe de drôle de choses, apparemment lors de la mission un tueur s'est immiscé dans les rangs des agents et a tenté de tuer Anya et une fois à Beslan a réussi à s'enfuir.»

- « je te remercie Piotr si jamais tu as un problème n'oublie pas je suis là. »

- « Spassiba camarade. »

Kerenski reprit rapidement pied avec la réalité la limousine ralentissait lorsque sur le petit écran le speaker annonça un attentat à Montréal. Dés qu'ils entendirent le mot attentat l'esprit de Sullivan et Kerenski s'envola immédiatement vers ceux demeurés à New York tout en reportant leur attention vers le petit écran.

- « il y a de cela quelques heures le restaurant le '' Casablanca '' situé dans l'un des quartiers branché de Montréal a fait l'objet d'un assaut barbare. Cinq hommes armés ont lancé des bombes incendiaires sur le restaurant avant de prendre d'assaut le bâtiment et d'en achever les rares survivants. Malheureusement à l'heure où nous vous faisons part de ce tragique événement nous demeurons sans nouvelles de l'une de nos compatriotes le célèbre mannequin Natalia Petrovic. »

Au moment même où le correspondant annonçait le nom de Natalia, Kerenski s'empressa de s'emparer du téléphone pour composer le numéro de la jeune femme à Montréal, et fébrilement attendit une réponse au bout d'interminables secondes il dut se rendre à l'évidence personne ne répondait.

Il essaya les autres numéros de téléphones mais aucun ne répondit alors en dernier recours il composa un ultime numéro.

- « allo….. Georgi c'est toi ? »

- « Natalia ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

- « je ne sais pas, Georgi il faut me sortir d'ici, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ils ont tué tous mes contacts tout détruit c'est comme si je n'existais plus bon sang je ne sais plus quoi faire pour quitter le Canada. »

- « reste cachée, je te recontacte dans quelques heures.»

Sans transition, il composa le numéro du bunker, là-bas aussi le téléphone sonna longuement dans le vide, comprenant que personne ne répondrait il composa le numéro de Joy.

New York

Après avoir laissé des consignes à Gabriella Largo s'était empressé d'emboîter le pas à Cardignac en compagnie de Simon.

Quelques heures plus tard, Largo avait des réponses à quelques unes de ses questions Joy ne sortait pas avec Michel mais quel était son lien avec elle alors ? Il agissait avec elle en frère aîné et protecteur. Lorsque la voiture de Cardignac s'était arrêtée devant les grilles d'un immense manoir pas très loin de la résidence de Monique, il s'était empressé de garer la voiture un peu n'importe comment pour pouvoir les suivre.

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes et deux hommes armés de M16 étaient apparus comme par enchantement lorsque Largo et Simon étaient apparus. Courant derrière la voiture de Michel qui avançait dans l'allée en direction du double escalier.

Au sommet des marches, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années discrètement maquillée attendait en compagnie d'un maître d'hôtel solidement charpenté. Dés que la voiture s'arrêta il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et décharger Michel de son fardeau, la femme sembla perdre contenance lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Joy.

- « Marcel, portez Joy dans sa chambre et appelez Marshall. »

- « bien Monsieur. »

- « mère accompagnez les j'arrive. »

- « Michel que s'est il passé ? »

Michel n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, les deux gardes de l'entrée se tenaient debout tenant en joue Largo et Simon.

- « Monsieur nous avons trouvé ses deux hommes qui vous suivaient. »

- « c'est bon laissez les…. Lorsque Marshall arrivera conduisez le à la chambre de Lady Joy.»

- « bien Monsieur. »

Les deux gardes se retirèrent silencieusement, et Michel fit signe aux deux hommes de le suivre. Tout en traversant l'immense hall dallé de marbre Largo et Simon ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés face à tant de splendeur, sur leur passage le personnel cessait son activité pour saluer Cardignac et ses invités indésirables.

Largo et Simon avaient l'impression de se retrouver projetés plusieurs siècles en arrière. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une immense porte en bois, un valet semblait guetter leur arrivée puisqu'il s'empressa à leur vue d'ouvrir les immenses portes afin de laisser passer les visiteurs.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les portes, ce dernier les referma silencieusement derrière eux et repartit vaquer à ses occupations.


	14. Livre 2 Chapitre 14

**14-** À l'étage, Délia, assistée d'une femme de chambre, aidait Joy à se changer. Celle-ci semblable à une poupée désarticulée se laissait faire. Seuls ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle vivait encore, ils ressemblaient à deux lacs de solitudes et de souffrance. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de la changer, Délia tendrement aida Joy à s'étendre avant de la border comme dans son enfance, alors comme par le passé, elle lui baisa le front et la bénit avant de se retirer sans bruit.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle Délia abandonna le masque de sérénité qu'elle arbora durant tout le temps où elle fut en compagnie de Joy pour laisser filtrer toute l'inquiétude qui l'avait gagnée à la vue de Joy dans cet état. Peu rassurée elle s'empressa de rejoindre Michel afin d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Au bureau l'atmosphère était orageuse, assis derrière son bureau Michel parlait au téléphone. Bien qu'ayant quelques notions de cantonais Largo avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de comprendre ce que disait les deux hommes, pourtant il était curieux de savoir car il avait reconnu le nom de l'interlocuteur il s'agissait Monsieur Lee Wong le responsable des achats chez une grande compagnie asiatique d'aviation civile.

Michel était quelqu'un de très soupe au lait Largo avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte depuis son accession au poste de PDG du groupe W or depuis une trentaine de minutes celui-ci parlait, parlait sans relâche, argumentant et justifiant. Pourtant à certaines inflexions de sa voix et certaines mimiques Largo se rendait bien compte que Michel avait depuis longtemps dépassé le seuil de toutes tolérance. Simon voyait clairement une veine battre furieusement à la tempe du Français. Heureusement la discussion prit fin et Michel put raccrocher. D'un mouvement brusque il se leva et alla se servir un verre de Cognac qu'il avala d'un trait.

- « je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de me suivre. »

- « on veut comprendre, qu'est ce que vous avez à voir avec Joy. »

- « c'est vrai ça, elle n'a qu'un frère or il s'appelle Edouard et je sais que ni lui ni leurs parents ne se préoccupent de Joy. Alors c'est quoi votre rôle dans tout ça ? »

- « cela ne vous concerne en rien Monsieur Ovronnaz et vous encore moins Winch. Je l'avais prévenue, qu'elle ne devait pas vous laisser l'approcher, cela suffisait avec le ruscoff. »

- « qui ça ? »

- « Kerenski ? »

- « quoi Kerenski Simon réponds moi…..Simon »

- « vous savez….. Comment. »

- « Sullivan lorsque nous avons fui Rambouillet. »

- « EH QUE QUELQU'UN M'EXPLIQUE. » Largo avait élevé la voix afin de se faire entendre des deux hommes qui semblaient avoir oublié sa présence.

- « ah c'est vrai t'es pas au courant ! Joy a été mariée à Kerenski tu te rends compte. »

- « et tu n'as jamais jugé bon de me le dire. »

- « ils sont séparés depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et divorcés depuis un an et puis tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir. »

Une voix féminine s'éleva interrompant la discussion qui semblait s'envenimer.

- « je ne dérange pas j'espère. »

Au son de cette voix inconnue, le volume sonore baissa de plusieurs crans et les trois hommes se turent et se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Michel se dirigea vers la femme debout sur le pas de la porte et l'embrassa tendrement.

- « bienvenue chez nous maman. »

- « bonjour Michel. Qui sont ses hommes ? »

Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire les présentations la voix de Simon s'éleva.

- « je vous reconnais vous êtes la femme qui nous a accompagnés cette nuit à Paris. »

- ……..

Face à cette assertion Délia observa un silence prudent. Depuis le temps qu'elle évoluait dans ce monde de clair obscur elle avait appris à observer le silence dans certaines situations.

- « mère permets moi de te présenter Largo Winch le patron de Joy et Simon Ovronnaz son chef de la sécurité. Messieurs je vous présente ma mère Délia Arden Cardignac.»

Simon fut le premier à se ressaisir il s'avança vers Délia et lui fit un baisemain tandis que Largo continuait d'observer la nouvelle arrivante. Le voyant toujours sans réaction Simon qui était revenu prés de son ami lui assena un coup de coude plus ou moins discret. Reprenant pied avec la réalité Largo s'avança à son tour et présenta ses hommages.

- « Michel alors que se passe-t-il ? »

- « c'est ce que je m'apprête à demander à ses messieurs. »

La voix de Michel était froide chargée d'une fureur bien différente de sa voix lors d'un conseil dans ces cas là sa voix était chargée de condescendance comme si malgré les camouflets qu'il lui avait fait subir il restait au dessus de tout cela.

- « alors éclairez nous.»

Le ton était vif et à la manière dont il serrait les accoudoirs, Largo mesurait pleinement que sans la présence de Délia Cardignac c'était à coup de poings qu'ils auraient eu cette discussion.

- « eh bien voilà ….. Depuis la dernière semaine de mon séjour dans le Wyoming j'ai commencé à recevoir des photos montrant Joy en compagnie de leaders de la mafia comme John Valence et Takeshi Takamiya….. Alors je me suis mis à douter d'elle et puis Simon a été gagné par la paranoïa à son tour. »

- « alors c'est tout sur de simples photos et des doutes vous avez brisé de vos mains ce que vous avez mis plus d'un an à construire ? Je ne vous aime pas Winch mais alors pas du tout mais je vous étais reconnaissant d'avoir rendu le sourire à ma sœur mais finalement vous n'êtes qu'une petite ordure. »

- « Michel ! »

- « Mère, regarde dans quel état elle est et tu sais comment elle se réveillera. »

- « qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Avant que Michel ne puisse répondre la porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage à trois personnes.

- « salut la compagnie comment ça va ? »

- « Marshall, combien de toi devrai je te demander de soigner ta façon de parler. »

- « oh ça va Michel tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi t'es aussi assommant que Connors. »

- « merci pour moi, bonsoir Délia, Michel, Messieurs.»

- « je ne savais pas que je t'avais invité Connors. »

- « ah bon ! Tu m'as invité….tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais apprendre qu'elle était malade et que je resterai assis…. Je l'ai vu grandir moi aussi avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'Europe et l'éloignent de nous. »

- « Marshall alors que se passe-t-il ? »

- « rien de bien méchant, c'est juste une crise de nerf un peu trop sérieuse on peut même parler d'une crise d'hystérie assez sévère mais ne vous inquiétez pas je lui ai injecté un sédatif, elle dormira jusqu'à demain. Elle se réveillera fraîche comme une rose vous verrez. »

- « Marshall tu resteras ici juste au cas où. »

- « mais oui tante Délia ne t'inquiète pas.»

- « tu es un gentil garçon. »

- « eh je suis médecin. Je suis plus un gamin.»

- « très bien très bien tu es un homme à présent. Vous êtes tous mes invités pour la nuit. »

Délia quitta la pièce, rassurée sur l'état de celle qui était pour elle une fille bien plus que pour sa génitrice. Elle l'avait veillée et élevée après s'être aperçu lors d'une visite que c'était des nurses qui veillaient à son éducation, elle n'était alors âgée que de quelques mois.

Elle vécut en sa compagnie et celle de son fils jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans, âge auquel Charles se souvint de son existence et vint la chercher. Depuis ce jour Joy avait lentement cessé de sourire et avait commencé à s'endurcir. Face à elle pourtant elle était affectueuse, tendre mais ses gestes étaient si gauches, elle se souvenait encore d'elle lui tendant son cadeau d'anniversaire, debout elle se dandinait presque en le lui tendant.

En Joy il y avait deux femmes, l'une forte et cassante sans pitié ni compassion et l'autre plus douce et féminine mais hélas déjà lourdement marquée par la vie. Bien qu'elle s'en soit défendue près d'elle, elle avait souffert de sa séparation avec Georgi, il était le dernier homme à l'avoir approchée d'aussi près.

Après le dîner Largo s'était empressé de se retirer en compagnie de Simon, il sentait peser sur lui le regard chargé de reproches et de rancoeurs des hommes présent autour de la table. A la fin du repas Délia s'était retirée et avait laissé les hommes entre eux prendre leur digestif. Pendant qu'ils se préparaient Simon et Largo s'étaient fait la remarque que la vie dans cette demeure était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féodal, des traditions remontant à la vieille Europe. Pour un peu il aurait cru que le personnel servait chez eux de génération en génération.

Mais à ces réflexions sarcastiques sur le mode de vie de Cardignac s'ajoutait le choc de la nouvelle que Connors leur avait appris : Edouard faisait partie de la commission et c'était lui qui avait envoyé les tueurs chargés d'éliminer Joy lors de l'attaque du café d'Anthony. Il avait eu confirmation de cela il y a quelques jours.

En entendant cela Simon et Largo avaient immédiatement levé la tête comme foudroyés, dans leur regard un même éclair de compréhension tandis que leur mémoire faisait défiler à nouveau devant leur yeux cette nuit alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à sortir tous les deux faire la fête, elle était venue les voir, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu voir son expression de détresse.

Cette nuit là personne ne dormit d'un sommeil reposant.

Le lendemain matin.

Bien que la nuit ait été courte pour les habitants du manoir, dés sept heures tout le monde était debout. Installé en bout de table Michel prenait déjà son petit déjeuner tout en parcourant la presse économique. Quelques minutes plus tard Délia le rejoignait en compagnie de Marshall et Connors.

Tous les trois s'installèrent pour manger. Le silence régnait autour de la table, cétait un silence studieux et dépourvu de toute agressivité, Connors à l'instar de son hôte s'était plongé dans la lecture de la presse pendant que Marshall faisait un sort à son petit déjeuner.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère sereine que Largo et Simon franchirent les portes de la salle à manger, Cardignac et Connors ne prirent pas la peine de saluer les nouveaux arrivants, Délia le fit aimablement tandis que Marshall leur lançait un regard chargé de rancœur.

Passant outre ce dédain, les deux hommes prirent place autour de la table et attendirent patiemment que les valets viennent leur servir café et jus d'orange avant de s'enquérir de leurs autres desiderata pour le petit déjeuner.

Alors que chacun se préoccupait de ce qui se trouvait devant lui, le bruit caractéristique d'une pair de talons aiguilles se fit entendre. Le bruit des pas venait en leur direction et bientôt l'auteur de ces pas s'encadra sur le seuil. Simon en oublia de mâcher ses aliments et le geste de Largo qui allait porter la tasse à ses lèvres se suspendit.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Joy. C'était elle tout en n'étant pas elle, cette Joy portait un tailleur de couleur pastelle dont la jupe s'arrêtait au dessus du genou dévoilant le galbe de ses jambes que Largo prenait souvent plaisir à admirer lorsque Joy ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

En effet les jours où ils étaient retenus à la tour Joy portait souvent des jupes, la veste du tailleur était courte et cintrée dessinant parfaitement le galbe de ses seins et dévoilant la finesse de sa taille, et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher Largo laissa son regard s'attarder sur la taille de Joy et de ses hanches souvent lorsqu'elle était en sa présence.

- « bonjour maman, Messieurs. »

Toute la tablée répondit au salut de Joy, et avant de s'installer Joy se porta à la hauteur de Délia et l'embrassa délicatement.

- « je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée de la sorte hier. »

- « pourquoi t'excuser ? Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi, tu es mon bébé après tout.»

Alors dans un geste plein d'affection Délia leva son bras sans se retourner pour tapoter les cheveux de Joy, ils formaient d'ailleurs un voile, cachant le regard de Joy aux autres membres de la tablée, car cet habillement et ses cheveux qu'elle portait libres pour ses épaules, c'était pour elle, car il y a bien des années de cela elle lui avait imposé cette règle afin de lui apprendre à se comporter comme toutes les filles de son âge.

Élevée seulement par Charles, Joy avait pris l'habitude de se négliger côté habillement, elle avait sept ans à cette époque. Elle n'oubliera jamais cette vision d'elle.

Alors qu'elle replongeait dans ses souvenirs Joy se redressa et partit s'installer à sa place et attendit qu'on la serve, ce que fit diligemment Marcel.

Washington vingt ans auparavant.

Délia revenait sur le sol américain pour la première fois depuis trois ans. En fait c'était la première fois qu'elle revenait depuis que son père Charles Edouard Arden Senior était parti à la retraite et que son frère, Charles, avait prit la décision de rentrer aux USA en emmenant avec lui Joy et Edouard. Joy qu'il lui avait presque enlevé alors que depuis sa naissance c'était elle qui veillait sur elle, elle qui avait été le témoin de ses premiers pas.

C'était Michel que Joy considérait comme son frère et non Edouard bien que jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans elle lui ait conservé une certaine affection. Délia ne revoyait Joy qu'une seule semaine par an c'est tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à obtenir de Charles son frère.

Leur père l'avait soutenu, Joy présentait des aptitudes exceptionnelles pour une enfant de cet âge et avait une maturité que son jumeau ne possédait pas. Bien qu'ils eussent reçu la même éducation Edouard avait développé une endurance moindre à la soif, la faim et la survie que sa jumelle.

Profondément plongée dans ses pensées elle ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta au pied du perron. Le chauffeur contourna le véhicule et lui ouvrit la porte, elle descendit et regarda tout autour d'elle rien n'avait changé. La propriété était toujours là, veillant sur les Arden qui la traversaient depuis cinq générations.

D'un pas vif elle traversa la maison en direction de l'arrière cours, on était samedi et Délia ne doutait pas un seul instant que Charles et les enfants fussent dehors.

- « allez y franchement, attaquez ! Edouard ! Tu manies ce couteau comme un pied Joy ne baisse pas autant ta garde, relève là un peu ! Edouard c'est un couteau pas une épée ne fends pas l'air de la sorte ! »

Alors que chacun tentait de rectifier ses travers sur la base des directives de Charles celui-ci fendit sur les deux enfants avec son propre couteau de commando.

Tout se passa très vite et malgré les années passées Délia avait du mal encore aujourd'hui à croire la réaction qu'avait eu Joy ce jour là, ça n'avait pas été là la réaction qu'on était en droit d'attendre d'une enfant même si elle était entraînée pour devenir un agent de la nation.

Du visage studieux d'une enfant appliquée face à la sévérité d'un maître, et cette moue qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle était plongée dans une profonde réflexion, le corps de Joy se tendit, son regard perdit cet aspect rêveur et son bras sembla s'animer de vie propre. Avec une agilité surprenante elle sauta sur le côté et cria à Edouard d'en faire de même, le temps de se réceptionner et de plonger vers Edouard qui semblait tétaniser par la brutalité de l'attaque Joy ne put éviter de se faire blesser au bras. Le sang se mit à gicler de la blessure, et on entendit aussitôt le cri strident d'une voix féminine et des pas précipités. Délia fit preuve de plus de retenue. Sa vie, elle l'avait passée avec des hommes qui avaient voué la leur vie à la nation et aux armes, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se précipiter en direction de Joy.

Joy elle n'avait pu réprimer un tressaillement de douleur mais demeurait stoïque, tandis que Edouard souillé par le sang se précipitait déjà vers la pelouse pour vomir.

- « Charles tu es fou ! Je vais prévenir la police tu es dangereux. »

- « non mère vous n'avez pas à intervenir. Ceci est un problème de famille et les étrangers n'ont pas à y être mêlés, et puis que leur diriez-vous ? Edouard n'est pas blessé, et je doute que vous vous fassiez du souci pour moi. »

- « et que diras tu à l'hôpital Joy Charlene Arden ? »

- « en tentant d'atteindre le couteau qui se trouvait sur l'évier il m'est tombé dessus. »

Furieuse de s'être fait manipuler par une enfant de huit ans Mme Arden se retira furieuse entraînant Edouard à sa suite. Sur le terrain il ne restait plus que Délia, Charles, Joy et Charles senior.

Délia avait gardé le regard fixé sur son frère durant toute l'altercation et là elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir y voir un jour, la fierté. Il était fier de la façon dont avait réagi Joy.

L'entraînement ne reprit pas ce jour là, puisque Joy dut rester à l'hôpital. Durant les jours qui suivirent Délia put se rendre compte que Joy grandissait un peu comme un petit animal sauvage. Sous l'influence des deux hommes auprès de qui elle vivait continuellement elle avait pris leur manière brusque d'agir. Elle n'avait rien de féminin et sa garde robe était exclusivement composée de pantalons en jeans aux couleurs sombres. Lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question la fillette lui avait répondu.

- « si je suis attaquée et blessée la couleur cachera les tâches de sang. »

Ahurie par cette réponse, elle partit rapidement voir son frère.

- « qu'est ce que tu as fait à cette enfant ? »

- « rien du tout ! Je l'entraîne, elle a le potentiel nécessaire pour pouvoir intégrer la CIA, donc dés qu'elle sera en âge voilà ce qu'elle fera. »

- « tu sais que c'est une fille. »

- « et alors ? »

- « alors ? Alors elle n'a plus rien de féminin, elle vit comme un garçon et s'habille comme telle et raisonne comme un homme. Elle connaît tout des armes et des techniques de défenses mais si tu la mets dans un salon elle ne saura pas se tenir or un jour il faudra la présenter en Europe ! Ici elle n'est peut être que Joy Arden mais là-bas elle est Lady Joy par sa mère et par sa grand-mère. »

- « écoute je ne veux pas que ma fille devienne une poupée sans cervelle. »

- « mais qui parle de cela ? Ce qu'il faut c'est lui apprendre à vivre en société ici, elle est isolée de tout. Inscris la dans une bonne école de Washington et continue à la former si tu veux, mais ici elle grandit comme une herbe sauvage. »

- « j'y penserai. »

- « que cela ne te prenne pas vingt ans, elle a six ans maintenant, et d'après ce que j'ai vu elle a développé un très grand sens de la manipulation, elle a mené ta femme là où elle voulait. »

- « oui j'ai vu. »

La discussion avait eu lieu quelques heures avant le dîner, et durant le repas et les jours qui suivirent les mots de Délia avaient continué de trotter dans la tête, alors afin d'en vérifier la véracité il suivit sa fille durant deux jours.

Il avait inscrit Joy et Edouard dans une école qui se trouvait sur le chemin de l'antenne de la CIA à Washington, il y déposait les enfants le matin et repassait les reprendre le soir, cette inscription avait été l'occasion d'une franche engueulade au sein du couple mais il avait été intraitable. C'tait la meilleures formule afin qu'il puisse continuer de les entraîner.

Bien qu'il y répugna il dut en convenir, Joy semblait mise à l'écart dans son école, on la craignait et la raillait, en interrogeant ses professeurs il apprit que le comportement de Joy inquiétait ses professeurs. Renfermée et taciturne, elle excellait en tout brillante élève et brillante sportive mais incapable de s'entendre avec qui que ce soit. Ses camarades de classe lui reprochaient sa manière de s'habiller toujours de couleurs sombres et cette distance qu'elle mettait entre elle et les autres mais ils lui reprochaient aussi sa sauvagerie et la violence de ses ripostes lorsqu'on l'agressait.

D'un côté Charles était ravi de voir que sa fille avait parfaitement assimilé ses leçons de l'autre il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence, une présence féminine dans l'entourage de Joy était plus que nécessaire or il n'y avait pas d'illusion à se faire, sa femme n'accepterait jamais pour elle Joy n'existait pas or Délia était trop affectueuse.

La solution fut le transfert des deux enfants dans un pensionnat de la banlieue de Washington, les entraînement devinrent hebdomadaires mais gagnèrent en difficultés.

Joy avait huit ans, ils y demeurèrent quelques mois encore avant de quitter les USA pour l'Europe où Charles avait reçu sa nouvelle affectation, avant leur départ toute la famille apprit qu'après Charles Joy sera l'héritière de Arès et que toutes les dispositions avaient été prises dans ce sens.


	15. Livre 2 Chapitre 15

**15-** le repas se déroulait dans le silence, à peine brisé par le bruit des couverts, Délia fut la première à se retirer. Dés que celle-ci eut quitté la pièce Simon abandonna sa chaise pour aller enlacer Joy heureux de la voir remise sur pied, Largo s'apprêtait à faire de même mais la voix glaciale de Joy brisa net cet élan de joie.

- « vous désirez quelque chose Monsieur Ovronnaz ? »

- « Monsieur Ovronnaz ?! Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

- « vous êtes mon patron toute familiarité me paraît malvenue de ma part. »

- « Joy arrête c'est pas drôle. »

- « je ne cherche pas à faire de l'humour, Monsieur Ovronnaz, votre manière de me traiter le prouve clairement. Vous ne m'avez pas traitée en tant qu'amie au premier coup de vent vous avez tourné casaque, alors je vais vous faciliter la tâche dorénavant je ne suis plus que la garde du corps et rien d'autre, je ferai mon boulot un point c'est tout et vous aiderai à lutter contre la commission. Et je ne veux pas savoir quels sont les projets sur lesquels vous travaillez dorénavant, vous me soupçonniez aussi de vendre ces infos. »

- « Joy, y a du monde ! »

- « ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Winch toutes ces personnes connaissent la commission et luttent contre elle chaque jour que dieu fait. Vous n'êtes pas leur unique préoccupation. »

En disant cela la voix de Joy était clairement ironique. En entendant cela Simon et Largo tournèrent un regard interrogatif vers Michel. Celui-ci dans un lourd soupir d'exaspération leva ses yeux du rapport qu'il avait commencé à parcourir.

- « oui messieurs elle a raison, nous tous autour de cette table connaissons cette auguste guilde qui nous pourrit la vie. » La grandiloquence du ton ne pouvait cacher complètement la rancœur de son ton de voix.

- « Joy est ce qu'on pourrait se parler en privé un moment. »

- « il n'y a plus rien à dire Simon, les choses sont claires à présent. »

Sur ces paroles définitives Joy mit fin à la discussion et se remit à manger. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le téléphone de Joy sonna.

- « Joy Arden….il ne se passe rien j'étais assez malade ces temps-ci et hier ça a empiré…..à ton retour, tu sauras tout à ton retour. Que puis je pour toi ?...Montréal, qu'est ce qui se passe……impossible si je m'y rends et ce que tu dis est exact alors il vaut mieux que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre qui y aille…….attends laisse moi le temps de la réflexion histoire de mettre sur pied un plan viable, je te rappelle dans une heure tout au plus. ……..Je vais bien mieux maintenant alors arrête avec ça. **Au revoir** Kerenski. »

Joy insista lourdement sur son au revoir signifiant ainsi à son interlocuteur qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus pour l'instant.

- « Joy qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « rien qui ne vous concerne. »

- « Kerenski est notre ami aussi ! S'il a des problèmes dis le nous. »

- « s'il veut vous en parler il le fera mais ce n'est pas par moi que vous saurez ce qui se passe. Excusez moi mais j'ai à faire avant de partir (elle se tourna vers le valet de pied) Faites préparer la voiture pour dans une heure. »

- « bien Mademoiselle. »

Le valet s'inclina respectueusement puis se retira exécuter les ordres, Joy elle avait déjà oublié son repas et se dirigeait vers la porte au fond de la salle avec sur ses pas les deux autres hommes de l'Intel, mais elle ne leur permit pas de franchir le seuil de la pièce puisqu'elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

- « vous pouvez toujours espérer ! Vous ne franchirez jamais ces portes. C'est le saint des saints ici un peu comme le bunker. »

En entendant mentionner le nom de son quartier général Largo se tourna vers Michel avec un regard furieux. Indifférent, Michel ne prit même pas la peine de quitter son rapport des yeux pour lâcher d'une voix insolente.

- « pourquoi me regardez vous de la sorte mon cher, ce n'est pas moi qui y invitait chaque femme que je croisais et qui avait des problèmes ! Incendiez vous donc du regard vous et votre ami le voleur. »

- « allez viens Largo (en disant cela Simon traîna Largo derrière lui, celui-ci manifestant le désir d'agresser Cardignac) apparemment on n'est pas les bienvenus. »

- « vous comprenez vite Monsieur Ovronnaz. »

- « dites à Joy qu'on attend dans le salon. »

Les deux hommes partirent s'installer au salon. En l'espace d'une journée ils avaient découvert que les rapports qui liaient Joy et Cardignac n'étaient pas ce qu'ils croyaient, ils se comportaient comme un frère et une sœur et que la commission avait la mainmise sur leur vie comme sur la leur.

Tout en y réfléchissant les deux hommes regardèrent par la fenêtre, des hommes en costume sombre patrouillaient sur les pelouses armés de M16 et accompagnés de chiens féroces. Où que leur regard se porta ils ne voyaient qu'eux.

- « Largo regarde. »

- « quoi donc ? »

- « le jardin, il est plein de vigile.»

- « je déteste cette vision, je crois bien que c'est ce que je déteste le plus dans cette nouvelle vie, pas moyen de faire un pas sans un garde-chiourme. »

- « même si ce garde-chiourme est Joy ? »

- « mais Joy c'est autre chose. » en disant cela Largo ne pouvait réprimer le sourire inconscient comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait ou pensait à elle.

- « pourtant son travail demeure, elle est payée pour prendre les coups à ta place. »

- « elle est plus que cela, c'est une amie et….

- « et…… Simon fit un geste de la main signifiant à Largo d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée

- « et rien du tout tu es lourd Simon. »

- « écoute vieux on dira ce qu'on dira cela ne change rien au fait que nous ne l'avons pas traitée en amie mais plutôt comme un ennemi et là elle ne veut plus qu'on l'approche. »

- « ne dramatise pas Simon on s'est excusé et puis Joy n'est pas rancunière. »

- « tu penses. »

En disant cela Simon avait pris un air dubitatif, il avait encore devant ses yeux le regard blessé de Joy au bunker et celui plein de rancune dans la salle à manger.

Joy disparut derrière la porte laissant tout derrière elle, problèmes, douleurs, interrogations. Ici, il n'y avait pas de place pour ces émotions humaines qui, comme disait Charles Arden affaiblissaient les agents et les rendaient inopérants.

Elle avait eu beau se révolter et s'éloigner de lui en mettant entre eux un océan, ses enseignements demeuraient.

Alors qu'elle levait le bras pour allumer les lumières sa blessure se rappela à son bon souvenir et elle ne put réprimer un tressaillement de douleur dont elle fit abstraction, elle ne pouvait se laisser distraire même par une blessure.

La pièce était dépouillée dans sa décoration. En ce lieu, le luxe suranné des autres pièces du manoir avait laissé place à un design sobre et foncièrement avant-gardiste. La console de travail était en verre et chrome et dessus trônait un petit ordinateur portable dernier cri ainsi qu'un téléphone satellite, rien d'autre. La pièce ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre la seule lumière autorisée dans cet espace était celle des lumières provenant du plafonnier.

Joy s'installa à sa machine et la démarra en attendant elle passa le premier coup de téléphone d'une longue liste.

MOSCOU

Enfermé dans le bureau destiné à Largo lorsque celui-ci venait en Russie, Georgie tournait en rond en proie à un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait cessé de croire aux coïncidences or qu'Anya se fasse attaquer ici et qu'on tente de l'assassiner en mission puis maintenant on s'en prenait à Natalia. C'en était trop et puis que signifiait B52 ?

Un code, un emplacement, des coordonnées un avion? Pas l'ombre d'une piste et en plus il était coincé en Russie à des milliers de kilomètres. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que Joy fasse quelque chose.

- « Kerenski, veuillez vous calmer un instant, vous me donnez mal à la tête à force de faire les cents pas de la sorte.»

Kerenski se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Sullivan assis derrière le bureau en train de travailler.

- « John ? »

- « oui ? »

- « pour quelle raison voudrait on tuer Anya ? »

- « ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, mais comme ça je dirais parce qu'elle est un agent du FSB. C'est un argument suffisant si vous voulez mon avis. »

- « peut être mais mon informateur m'a appris que l'homme s'est infiltré dans l'équipe dés le départ et lorsqu'il a fait des recherches c'était comme si la terre s'était ouverte et l'avait englouti. De plus quelqu'un s'amuse à rouvrir d'anciens dossiers me concernant, ils concernent surtout la traque de Grichienko »

- « que cherchez vous à me faire dire ? »

- « vous ne trouvez pas que les événements s'enchaînent de drôle de façon, je suis coincé en Russie et quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la planète s'amuse à vouloir éradiquer mes contacts canadiens et Natalia. »

- « une vengeance alors ? »

- « peut être mais qui aurait l'envergure nécessaire pour savoir quelle personne corrompre au sein de la filiale et l'identité réelle de Natalia ? »

- « la ….

Sullivan s'interrompit subitement comme frappé par l'énormité de ce qui venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

- « la commission…..

Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

BANLIEUE DE NEW YORK

Le premier coup de fil fut pour la Russie Joy avait besoin de quelques informations complémentaires afin de pouvoir entamer ce fastidieux travail d'évacuation.

- « Kerenski c'est moi, tu as un numéro où je peux la joindre ?...très bien j'attends, voilà il est arrivé. Tu as un moyen de brouiller la transmission autour de son périmètre ou de dérouter son signal au moins ?...parfait alors voilà par mail ce que tu lui demanderas de faire, je la contacte dans une heure. »

Joy raccrocha et composa un autre numéro cette fois-ci dans les bas quartiers montréalais.

- « allo Denis c'est Joy, dis moi que sais tu de ce qui s'est passé dans ce resto du vieux Montréal ?…….Denis, Denis, Denis tu me crois naïve à ce point ? Raconte moi tout, je t'écoute. Tu ne voudrais pas que je lève ma protection te concernant toi et ton gang et que je vous livre à la triade, ils ont une sainte horreur des traîtres et des menteurs……..bien, on se comprend mieux……..le vieil entrepôt de la CIA….et Mendès est de la partie. Et pour la fille ?...parfait tu vois ce n'était pas si dur et un conseil tant que ces types sont là tiens toi à carreau ça me fendrait le cœur de devoir chercher de nouveaux indics. »

Durant l'entretien la voix de Joy avait gardé un ton glacé, tour à tour indifférent ou froidement ironique accroissant ainsi le sentiment d'inquiétude de son interlocuteur.

À Montréal Denis poussa un long soupir de soulagement, il n'avait pas été étonné lorsque le téléphone avait sonné, dés que quelque chose se passait elle appelait. Cette femme lui faisait peur. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, avec ses amis, ils avaient éclaté de rire à l'entente de sa proposition qu'elle leur avait faite. C'était peu de temps après la mort du vieux Winch. Elle était apparue un matin avec cette offre : Ils continuaient de travailler pour elle en échange de sa protection.

Ils avaient ri comme des fous mais quelques jours plus tard ils ne riaient plus. Grâce à la protection de Winch lui et quelques uns de ses acolytes avaient pris quelques libertés sur le territoire de la triade mais celui-ci mort et le désaveu public de Winch fils pour certaines pratiques de son père donna à la triade à nouveau le désir de se venger et elle le fit : elle fit tuer les deux hommes qui l'avaient accompagné cette nuit là ainsi que leur famille en représailles.

Il faisait moins le fier. Depuis ces meurtres il se terrait dans sa cachette et lorsqu'il en sortait il craignant que ce ne fut la dernière fois. Désespéré et aux abois il se résigna à faire appel à elle.

Mais la solution fut douloureuse et humiliante pour lui bien que personne ne sût rien de son asservissement à Joy Arden en échange d'une longue vie de protection. Enfin aussi longue que pouvait l'être une vie de truand.

- « Mendès…….. »

La voix de Joy s'était faite songeuse et lointaine. En prononçant son nom il lui revint en tête la trahison de Maxwell Latham le meilleur ami de Connors, mais elle ne put se plonger dans une plus profonde réflexion elle avait d'autres dispositions à prendre afin de favoriser la fuite de Natalia Petrovic.

PARIS

La visite chez les investisseurs asiatiques avait du être écourtée. En effet alors que les négociations étaient sur le point d'aboutir, le portable d'Edouard avait sonné.

- « Edouard, c'est Paul à l'appareil, les ordres ont été donnés. Rends toi immédiatement à Moscou pour achever le colonel Anya Kopolsva, elle est devenue trop gênante pour nous. »

Il ne pouvait pas refuser, il jouait de malchance depuis quelques temps, trois de ses missions avaient échoué et il ne pouvait se permettre un nouvel échec.

La discussion avait eu lieu la veille en début de journée et moins de quatre heures plus tard, il était dans l'avion. En attendant l'ordre de tuer Anya, Edouard visitait Moscou et ses clubs.

BANLIEUE DE NEW YORK

Après avoir raccroché Joy composa le troisième numéro sur sa liste.

- « allo, Père Allan comment allez vous ?... très bien j'aurai besoin de votre assistance pour une jeune femme battue par son mari. Mon association n'a rien pu faire pour elle alors avec l'aide de Mlle Anjali Walken une généreuse donatrice nous avons pu lui obtenir un contrat de travail à New York. Pouvez vous l'héberger le temps que l'un des bénévoles du centre vienne la chercher ?……..non, elle n'a pas été blessée dés qu'elle l'a vu par la fenêtre elle est partie se cacher chez sa voisine…..c'est un homme puissant et mauvais mon père pourtant elle ne cesse de déménager depuis un an maintenant…….je vous remercie mon père, si votre église a besoin de quelques choses dites le nous, nous vous aiderons…..bien mon père au revoir. »

Vingt minutes s'était écoulées depuis que Joy s'était enfermée dans cette pièce et trente seulement depuis qu'elle avait raccroché avec Kerenski, pourtant l'inquiétude de ce dernier allait crescendo. C'était la première fois qu'il devait s'en remettre complètement à quelqu'un et le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire allait le rendre fou.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner au même moment.

- « Georgi c'est Joy j'aurai besoin de tes compétences tu peux brouiller le signal……. J'ai besoin de lui parler pour une durée de cinq minutes pas plus….je te recontacte dans quinze minutes. »

Encore un appel, cette fois-ci pour un des agents du programme de protection des témoins canadiens.

- « ……JC c'est Joy écoute j'ai besoin de tes compétences, je dois évacuer une proie de la commission……voilà son nom Natalia Petrovic……bien tu peux tout préparer pour dans quinze minutes……parfait tu peux déposer les documents à l'endroit habituel, tu demanderas le père Allan……le nouveau nom Andreïna Warwick, parfait. A bientôt. »

Il avait fallu moins de quinze minutes à Joy pour finir de préparer la fuite, son dernier coup de fil fut pour Kerenski.

- « Georgi c'est à toi de jouer maintenant. »

Kerenski fit ce qu'on attendait de lui et Joy put parler à Natalia et lui donna ses directives, elle devait se rendre à l'église St Patrick de Montréal et demander le père Allan, elle devrait lui raconter son histoire de divorce et de mari jaloux qui la suivait à la trace depuis près d'un an maintenant et son recours à l'association Vie et Dignité pour fuir carrément le pays. Elle se présentera au prêtre du foyer sous le nom d'Andreïna Warwick. En ce qui concernait sa nouvelle identité elle devait se rendre dans les locaux de la Winch Airlines et demander Darren, celui-ci lui avait en sa possession les documents relatifs à sa nouvelle identité. A l'église un certain Patrick viendra de la part de Walken Industrie afin de récupérer la nouvelle responsable du département textile du groupe. La raison de votre présence en ce lieu était l'agression dont vous avez fait l'objet.

- « un conseil Andreïna jusqu'à notre rencontre montrez vous avare en mots. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Joy mit fin à la conversation et remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de partir rejoindre Michel et les autres.

- « Joy te voilà enfin, alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « rien un mauvais pressentiment. Je monte me changer et je retourne à la tour, que Marcel se tienne prêt. »

Joy partit en direction des escaliers tandis que Michel se levait et refermait son attaché-case. A l'étage Joy referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle et commença à se dévêtir pour se changer, elle sortit de sa penderie un pantalon noir moulant qui ne la gênait jamais dans ses mouvement ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir malgré le froid à l'extérieur.

D'une seconde armoire Joy sortit ses deux Beretta qu'elle plaça dans son dos ainsi que plusieurs chargeurs qu'elle répartit entre les poches de son pantalon, au dessus de sa tenue elle mit une longue veste de cuir noir, en dernier lieu elle attacha solidement ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Depuis le temps Michel avait pris l'habitude de ne pas ignorer les pressentiments de sa sœur (de cœur) alors avant de rejoindre la voiture il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit un Glock et plusieurs chargeurs qu'il mit dans sa mallette tandis qu'il plaçait l'arme toujours dans son holster dans son dos et mettait deux chargeurs dans ses poches.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde se regroupait dans le hall pour des aux revoirs. Dehors au pied des marches les voitures attendaient. A l'allure de Joy ni Largo ni Simon ne s'aventurèrent à faire des commentaires en voyant son visage fermé.

Connors et Marshall ne s'attardèrent guère plus il s'engouffrèrent dans leur voiture et partirent, Michel suivit dans la sienne puis la longue limousine conduite par Charlie vint se ranger devant les escaliers afin de permettre à Largo et aux autres de prendre place.

Bien qu'échaudé par cette manière qu'avait eu Joy de leur parler Simon ne put garder le silence plus longtemps.

- « dis Joy, tu te prends pour la copine de Matrix. »

- « non mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, vous êtes gentils alors et vous vous tenez à carreau……passez moi Walker……ici Joy passez en niveau orange de sécurité et déployez les agents en conséquence…..faites le sinon il vous en cuira, vous savez que j'ai les moyens de vous faire virer du groupe et casser toute tentative de nouvel emploi….bien. »

- « Joy, tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décisions sans moi. »

- « si j'en ai le pouvoir, demande à John en cas de problème mon autorité prime sur la tienne. »

- « comment ? C'est impossible je serai au courant de pareille mesure. »

- « non, pas forcément. Cette mesure est préventive, elle a été décidée après que l'ancien partenaire de ton père ait essayé de l'assassiner après avoir soudoyé du monde au sein de la tour. En fait, il avait le même comportement que toi, il ne prenait rien au sérieux c'était un épicurien alors lentement il s'est enfoncé dans la drogue. Sa femme, qui faisait partie de la commission a tenté de tuer Nério en envoyant un des vigiles. Ton père a refusé de croire jusqu'au bout que son meilleur ami pouvait tenter de le tuer pourtant son garde du corps l'avait prévenu. Nério ne pouvait pas tout perdre tout de même, seul au sommet c'était trop dur. Et tu sais pourquoi c'est un vigile qui a tenté de l'assassiner, le poste de chef de la sécurité était tenu par cet associé, mais à cause de sa dépendance aux drogues c'est sa femme qui l'a remplacée. Autre chose, imagine que la tour soit prise d'assaut, on évacue les membres du conseil et les principaux dirigeants dont le chef de la sécurité du groupe, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ! Avant c'était John et Carter, l'ancien chef de la sécurité mais il est mort assassiné par Berdych qui a pris sa place à la tête de la section espionnage du groupe, maintenant c'est moi. »

- « tu veux dire qu'au départ il n'y avait pas que mon père à la tête du groupe W ? »

- « non, il y avait Nério et Richard. Malgré des statuts identiques c'est Nério qui était le porte parole et le visage associé au groupe W depuis les années 70. »

- « et le pote de Nério ? »

- « il est mort, il s'est suicidé après avoir tout perdu au jeu. »

La discussion se poursuivit durant tout le trajet, Largo était curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son mystérieux géniteur et l'immense empire qu'il avait laissé. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard la voiture ralentit avant de s'immobiliser.


	16. Livre 2 Chapitre 16

**16 –** New York AU MEME MOMENT.

Elle s'appelait Vogel, mais dés l'âge de six ans elle avait dû abandonner ce nom pour porter celui de sa mère afin d'éviter que Winch ne leur fasse subir le même sort que son géniteur. À présent, vingt ans plus tard elle allait enfin pouvoir venger son père et récupérer ce qui était sien, sa place au conseil et tout le groupe. Mais avant de le tuer elle devait récupérer certains biens de la commission.

- « Mlle, nous sommes tous là. »

- « bien, voici les dernières lignes du plan, le groupe W est alimenté par la centrale de Brooklyn et son alimentation de secours provient du Queen's. Viennent ensuite se greffer à cela les groupes électrogènes qui se trouvent au premier sous-sol. Mais aujourd'hui notre cible n'est pas seulement le groupe W, mais aussi d'autres invités, dont voici les noms. Ils sont tous présent à New York, éparpillés un peu partout dans Wall street. Nous quittons le sol américain à 18h heure locale, donc tachez d'être dans les temps. Pour quitter les lieux, des hélicos attendent sur le toit de chacune des tours qui sont vos cibles. Le lieu de rencontre sera le domaine de Hilliard dans le Connecticut d'où nous partirons tous pour l'aéroport et de là vers notre destination finale. L'effectif se partagera de la manière suivante, deux messagers iront aux deux stations porter les ordres à nos agents sur place et des équipes de deux iront chercher les personnes listées le plus gros des troupes concentrera son action sur le groupe W. il faut récupérer les tableaux, Winch, Cardignac et Arden ainsi qu' Ovronnaz. Le reste dépendra de comment se présenteront les événements.»

TOUR DU GROUPE W

Joy ne s'attarda pas auprès des autres. Dés qu'elle sentit le total arrêt du véhicule, elle en descendit hâtivement dans une tentative de ne perdre aucune seconde, Largo et Simon partirent immédiatement à sa suite. Ils voulaient lui parler avant de perdre tout courage mais pour cela ils devaient se retrouver seuls à seule avec elle.

Dans l'ascenseur, un silence pesant régnait entre les trois hommes, Michel foudroyait des yeux les deux hommes. La vie de Joy était éprouvante à plus d'un titre, et en l'acceptant cette dernière avait renoncé à tout espoir d'une vie de couple ou de famille, et à cause du secret qui l'entourait elle n'avait aucun recours ou confident. Pour des raisons pas toujours évidentes il ne pourra jamais jeter à la face du monde la nature des liens qui le liaient à Joy, il y aurait toujours cette rumeur persistante d'une liaison entre eux.

Un jour, il se marierait et aurait des enfants mais elle, elle devra renoncer aux siens tout comme Nério dans le passé.

Lorsqu'il devait se tenir ainsi debout aux portes de sa mémoire, il ne pouvait réprimer un tressaillement. Il avait accepté ce fardeau en connaissance de cause, car en contrepartie il allait acquérir pouvoir et honneur, mais Joy l'avait accepté par résignation. Elle n'avait alors que vingt trois ans, pourtant elle avait déjà tout vu de la face cachée du monde, depuis l'âge de dix ans elle participait à certaines missions de la CIA en tant que couverture lorsqu'il fallait un couple avec enfant.

A dix sept ans elle intégrait la CIA et en gravissait rapidement les échelons, jusqu'à être le plus jeune chef de commandos de l'agence.

Après avoir quitté la CIA, elle intégrait presque immédiatement le groupe W, d'abord en tant que simple garde du corps avant de s'occuper de certaines missions pour le compte du département espionnage du groupe. Elle devint la garde du corps de Monique puis celle de Nério et son exécutrice.

Comme tous ceux de sa famille, Michel croyait à l'adage qui disait que l'argent n'avait pas d'odeur, dans les affaires il s'était allié aux pires requins, alliances d'intérêts puis séparation une valse sans fin destinée à assurer la pérennité du groupe W, et comme l'avenir était dans la concentration de capitaux et de compétences, Michel en tant qu'héritier de son père avait été l'instigateur et l'exécuteur du rachat de la compagnie familiale par le groupe.

Grâce à cela, il avait poussé la compagnie essoufflée sur la voie du développement et de la mondialisation.

Une chose était claire, jamais celle qui était une sœur pour lui depuis son plus jeune âge ne trouverait le repos tant qu'elle vivrait. Ce repos qu'elle cherchait à tout prix, elle ne le trouverait que dans la mort.

Le sentiment d'inquiétude qui animait Joy commençait à déteindre sur Largo et Simon. Le Suisse jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Cardignac mais il ne lisait rien sur le visage inexpressif et impassible du Français comme si cette menace ne le concernait pas.

Simon ne s'était jamais intéressé à Cardignac, il était l'ami de son amante. Il avait eu durant cette année l'occasion de le voir à plusieurs reprises à son insu, et à chaque fois il avait présenté un visage différent si bien qu'à présent il se demandait qui il était vraiment. Carriériste et opportuniste, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant mais cet homme demeurait pour lui une énigme, il était dur et cassant avec tout le monde même Joy sa sœur.

Son regard se porta ensuite vers Joy. Debout, le visage inexpressif et sévère qu'accentuaient ses habits sombres, elle se tenait au fond de l'ascenseur.

Malgré cette allure et ce maintien quasi militaire dont elle ne se départait jamais Simon ne put réprimer cette petite sensation familière au creux de ses reins.

Il avait rencontré Joy dans des conditions particulières, il ne pouvait nier l'attirance que cette femme avait exercé sur lui dés leur première rencontre mais cette vision d'elle blessée et défaite par l'indifférence de son père avait réveillé en lui ses instincts protecteurs. Il s'était érigé en protecteur alors que l'année écoulée lui avait prouvé si nécessaire que la belle était apte à se défendre seule.

Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, elle leur avait dévoilé d'autres aspects de sa personnalité, des aspects qu'il avait entrevu à plusieurs reprises. Il revit Joy lors de cette journée à central parc lorsqu'une petite fille de trois ans était venue s'installer près d'elle et se mettait à hurler dés que sa mère tentait de l'éloigner. Gracieusement Joy accepta de garder l'enfant, ses gestes avaient été d'une telle douceur et son visage s'était illuminé. Grâce à son appareil qui le ne quittait jamais quand ils sortaient tous les quatre il avait immortalisé l'instant et la photo était incomparable. De temps à autres, en proie au spleen, Joy leur parlait de son enfance et de ce qu'elle avait été, alors les trois hommes se disaient qu'en fin de compte ils étaient mieux lotis que leur amie. Simon avait eu sa famille puis Largo, Largo les Gliebert, le père Maurice ainsi que les moines de Sarjevane, son père et Simon. Georgi avait eu cette famille qu'avait été la ferme de l'Idaho, Anya, Dimitri et Natalia puis l'Intel mais Joy n'avait eu que Délia et Michel et encore, ce dernier semblait assez distant avec elle.

Debout près de Joy, Largo aussi s'était plongé dans ses pensées. Bien qu'il ne sût toujours pas quels étaient les liens de Joy avec les milieux mafieux, il était rassuré d'un autre côté, Joy n'était pas la compagne de ce crétin prétentieux de Cardignac. Alors qu'il formulait son nom dans sa tête son regard tomba sur elle debout à ses côtés. Il la dominait de toute sa haute stature. Durant cette année ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses tous les quatre ensembles. Mais aussi tous les deux. Presque à son insu Joy s'était installée dans sa vie, l'aidant sur des dossiers épineux, jouant alors le rôle de l'assistante et de la conseillère, elle était celle aussi qui n'hésitait pas à lui lancer ses quatre vérités à la figure sans se préoccuper un seul instant de qui il était, pour elle comme pour ses deux amis, John et le père Maurice il n'était que Largo un garçon très dissipé, Joy lui avait d'ailleurs déclaré un jour que les trois hommes étaient ses enfants.

Pendant un an il avait réussi à ne voir en Joy qu'un garde du corps et amie, à faire abstraction de Joy femme. Peut être était-ce du à sa façon d'être toujours habillée d'une manière sportive et d'être en permanence avec eux, ou encore grâce à la manie de Simon de dire « salut les gars » sans que Joy ne pense à le reprendre. Il revoyait encore Joy pendant les réceptions, elle semblait indifférente aux regards masculins qui ne la lâchaient jamais très longtemps. Un soir où Joy avait travaillé en sa compagnie jusque tard dans la nuit, il l'avait invitée à dîner, et au cours de la discussion Joy lui avait déclaré qu'il était avec Simon et Georgi son unique famille et Sullivan ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un père.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage du penthouse, Michel partit en direction de son bureau tandis que Largo faisait signe à Joy de le rejoindre. Bien que récalcitrante, Joy n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre les deux hommes. Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis leur fit face.

- « oui Monsieur?! »

- « arrête Joy t'es plus drôle. »

- « Largo on est pas là pour ça ! Le reprit Simon, il se tourna vers la jeune femme avant de reprendre. On est désolés voilà ce qu'on voulait te dire. »

- « bien. »

- « c'est tout ? » Simon était quelque peu choqué par l'attitude de Joy.

- « tu crois que parce que vous vous êtes excusés, basta, tout rentre dans l'ordre ! C'est facile, trop facile ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive mais venant de vous ça m'a fait mal, très mal. Vous êtes ma famille, enfin je le croyais, mon recours quand tout va mal apparemment la réciproque n'est pas vrai. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Sur ces mots, Joy ouvrit la porte et quitta la penthouse laissant derrière elle deux hommes silencieux et s'évitant du regard, chacun d'eux se sentant écrasé par un sentiment de culpabilité.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au trente cinquième étage. Cet étage, comme certains autres dits sensibles, était desservi par un second ascenseur, muni d'une carte.

Après le départ du personnel d'Arès, Joy avait procédé à un réaménagement de l'étage, dans le but de s'en servir comme centre de commandement en cas d'attaque ou de panne généralisée bien que la probabilité de cette seconde hypothèse soit très faible, elle ne pouvait cependant pas l'ignorer. Après avoir découvert que Diana la compagne de Largo était la traîtresse, Sullivan lui avait demandé ces aménagements dont aucune trace n'apparaissait sur les documents du groupe. L'étage disposait d'une aile informatique ainsi que d'une installation électrique autonome permettant de basculer une partie des installations dites prioritaires. Kerenski avait contribué à l'installation.

Joy n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour s'orienter dans l'étage mais arrivée devant la partie en charge des caméras, elle mit le courant et une multitude d'écran s'illuminèrent d'un coup. La jeune femme s'installa dans le fauteuil et commença à visionner ce qu'avaient filmé les caméras extérieures du building.

Durant les six premières heures rien de suspect mais vers sept heures un van noir vint s'arrêter devant le champ des caméras de la tour avant de reculer et se mettre à la limite de leur champs, personne n'en descendit ou n'y monta.

Depuis les attentats les différentes multinationales avaient présenté une demande au maire de la ville afin qu'il interdît tout stationnement de véhicules aux abords des tours, or depuis ce matin aucun agent ou véhicule de police n'avait traversé les environs.

MOSCOU QUATRE HEURES AUPARAVANT

L'attaque était prévue pour dix heures heure de New York, soit dans un peu moins de quatre heures, l'attaque durera en tout et pour tout trente minutes une heure tout au plus. Tout avait été prévu pour que cela se passe dans les temps. La commission récupérerait ses tableaux, et lui sauverait sa peau, pour cette fois au moins. Pour cela il devait veiller à ce que Sullivan demeurât en Russie suffisamment longtemps pour que la pagaille régnât dans le groupe et que par voie de conséquence les actions connussent une baisse suffisamment importante.

Une OPA serait du domaine du possible alors.

- « vous ! »

- « oui Monsieur. »

- « est ce que tout est prêt ? »

- « oui, la voiture attend, et tous les avions sont soit immobilisés au sol ou déjà loués, il ne reste plus à Moscou un seul vol régulier ou Jet de disponible. »

- « bien, c'est à nous de jouer à présent. »

La journée tirait à sa fin, les rues jusque alors calme avaient repris vie au contact du flot de personnes que déversait bureaux et magasin, la circulation se faisait plus dense.

Après une énième vérification Kerenski s'estima enfin satisfait de la nouvelle installation informatique mise en place. L'alerte avait été sévère mais grâce à des sauvegardes systématique et une installation de secours qui permettait de parer au plus pressé la filiale ne s'était pas retrouvée complètement paralysée, bien que les pertes se comptassent en millions de dollars.

Quinze jours, il avait fallu tout ce temps pour tout remettre en état, à présent Georgi pouvait enfin retrouver son cher bunker et ses ordinateurs mais aussi revoir Natalia.

Alors qu'il attendait devant la porte de la résidence que possédait le groupe non loin de la filiale le téléphone de Kerenski sonna.

- « Kerenski. »

- « Monsieur Kerenski, ici la clinique, nous venons de trouver le corps sans vie du colonel Kopolsva et des hommes assurant sa sécurité. »

- « comment est ce possible ? »

- « il y a moins d'une heure de cela, une coupure généralisée de courant a plongé toute le quartier dans le noir. Dans la confusion quatre hommes ont pénétré dans la clinique et ont exécuté le colonel et les hommes chargés de sa sécurité. »

- « ne touchez à rien j'arrive…..Sullivan, je dois me rendre d'urgence à l'hôpital, on vient d'assassiner Anya. »

- « je vous accompagne. »

- « non. Prenez l'avion je prends le prochain. »

- « Kerenski ce n'est pas le moment, quelqu'un a rouvert les vieux dossiers ! Un pas sans une escorte valable vous serait fatale. »

Kerenski ne tenta pas de tergiverser, il savait que Sullivan avait raison et que la paix relative qu'il avait connue jusqu'à présent il la devait en grande partie à la position d'Anya. A présent elle n'était plus.

Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, retranché dans son mutisme Kerenski réfléchissait, rien mais alors rien n'expliquait la tentative d'assassinat dont avait fait l'objet Anya, car il avait fait des recherches et rien n'était apparu. L'assassin ressemblait à une ombre insaisissable et lorsqu'il avait questionné les hommes qui avait accompagné Anya sur cette mission il n'en avait rien tiré, ces derniers lui avaient décrit un homme passe-partout qui ne possédait aucun trait particulier ou signe distinctif.

Dés les portes de la clinique, les deux hommes se heurtèrent à un cordon de sécurité impressionnant et ce fut avec difficulté qu'ils purent le franchir. A l'intérieure l'atmosphère était pesante, c'était la première fois que ce genre de chose se produisait chez eux, si bien que le silence le plus profond régnait dans l'établissement seulement rompu par le bruit des machines ou celui de sanglots vivement réprimés.

Lorsqu'ils purent pénétrer dans la chambre Sullivan ne put réprimer un hoquet à la vue du sang qui maculait le lit et imbibait le drap qui recouvrait le corps, et encore moins le goût de bile dans sa bouche. Il y avait certains aspects qu'il était toujours incapable d'affronter. Avisant une montre accrochée sur le mur, il ne put que constater que leur avion avait bel et bien décollé mais sans eux.

Dans la pièce l'atmosphère s'était chargée d'électricité. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées Sullivan en sortit plutôt brutalement en entendant le ton monter entre Kerenski et le nouvel arrivant.

John ne comprit rien à la discussion mais les derniers mots furent prononcés en anglais.

- « nous vous aurons Kerenski, et vous paierez. »

- « Messieurs on se calme. Kerenski que se passe-t-il ? »

- « rien, disons que le colonel voudrait me voir rester un peu plus longtemps dans notre Sainte Mère Russie, n'est ce pas ? »

- « et vous resterez jusqu'à ce que nous décidions que vous pouvez partir. »

- « et sous quel motif souhaitez vous le garder colonel. »

- « Monsieur Sullivan, ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ou vous pourriez le regretter. »

- « et vous n'oubliez pas qu'il existe une justice, on ne retient pas les gens pour le simple plaisir de les retenir. »

- « nous pouvons et nous le faisons et si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde. Un accident est si vite arrivé.»

- « alors je vous retourne le conseil, je sais qui vous êtes et où se trouvent certains compte en banque, par ailleurs papa pourrait ne pas rentrer un soir ou encore Sacha et Micha ne plus revenir. N'essayez pas de vous frotter à nous, vous en paierez les conséquences vous et votre famille.»

Kerenski savait parfaitement que Sullivan avait été en plus du bras droit de Nério et numéro deux du groupe le chef du département de la sécurité et espionnage du groupe mais jamais ce dernier n'avait laissé entrapercevoir cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il ne connaissait peut être rien aux équipements et à la technologie mais il connaissait les hommes et leurs faiblesses.

La physionomie de Sullivan avait changé il ne restait rien du vieil irlandais paternaliste, le regard s'était fait froid et tranchant, la voix coupante. L'homme face à lui ne put réprimer l'éclair de frayeur qui traversa son regard, il était prêt à assumer ses choix et ses erreurs mais ne voulait en aucun cas que ses enfants en paient le prix.

- « Kerenski partons, nous devons trouver un avion en partance ou un jet. »

Mais avant d'avoir franchi la porte de la chambre, l'un des gardes qu'ils avaient croisé en arrivant se dirigea vers Kerenski et lui tendit un mot.

- « un enfant est venu et nous a demandé de remettre ça à Georgi Kerenski. »

Au milieu de la feuille était écrit : « ECHEC ET MAT »

Cette phrase sibylline attisa l'inquiétude de Kerenski et prestement il s'empara de son portable pour appeler la tour. Rien aucune réponse, fébrilement il composa un autre numéro, idem pas de réponses alors il appela sur les portables des membres de l'Intel aucune réponse, il était systématiquement renvoyé sur les répondeurs.


	17. Livre 2 Chapitre 17

**18 –** Simon avançait précautionneusement dans la semi pénombre qui baignait l'étage où se trouvait son appartement. Tout en marchant, il massait sa mâchoire douloureuse après le combat qu'il avait dû livrer à son assaillant, il n'avait pas le sang froid des deux anciens espions qui ne se posaient pas trop de questions lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre, ils tiraient quand il fallait, lui aussi. Dans ces cas-là il le faisait dans le feu de l'action mais ensuite il prenait soin d'enfouir profondément en lui ces événements.

Tout en tâtonnant dans la pénombre il ne cessa de maugréer.

- « bon sang, ce qu'il cognait dur. Faudra m'expliquer je pige plus rien ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il agressé ? Je ne ressemble pas à un voleur tout de même…. Et puis il fait partie des gars recommandés par …..

Simon ne put finir sa phrase. Dans le silence où était plongée la tour il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une détonation venant des étages inférieurs.

Simon ne finit pas sa phrase et aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa connaissance du terrain, arme au poing, il se mit à dévaler les escaliers en suivant les indications des blocs de secours.

WALDORF ASTORIA

Plongée dans sa baignoire Madeline Colombier reprenait mentalement les différents points du contrat qu'elle allait devoir défendre en compagnie du bras droit de son père.

Depuis cette affaire où avait été mêlé l'un des collaborateurs de son père et dont son petit ami avait fait les frais, le père et la fille s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, il y avait eu de part et d'autre des erreurs qu'ils s'efforçaient de réparer.

Prenant conscience que la danse qui jusque alors avait représenté toute sa vie ne durerait pas éternellement, Madeline s'est intéressée à l'empire familiale pour le plus grand bonheur de son père mais avec une réserve certaine de la part de Gilles son petit ami.

Distraitement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule posée sur le meuble en marbre où se trouvaient les serviettes. A la vue de l'heure Madeline bondit de sa baignoire comme montée sur ressort, elle était en retard, très en retard même et Ramsey devait sûrement l'attendre en compagnie du rat de bibliothèque.

Prestement elle se changea, se maquilla et descendit précipitamment, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent elle put voir distinctement Ramsey regarder sa montre avec insistance.

Rapidement elle sortit et partit en direction des deux hommes qui l'attendaient. A la vue de l'arrivée de sa protégée l'expression rébarbative qu'arborait Ramsey céda la place à un franc sourire, c'était un séducteur et il ne pouvait jamais en vouloir longtemps à une femme quelle qu'elle soit.

Ils étaient à New York pour deux jours au moins. Il décida d'appeler Joy pour l'inviter à dîner, c'était une femme sensuelle et dangereuse, une combinaison qui lui seyait à merveille, et ses yeux qui semblaient s'embrumer lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans une profonde réflexion ou la contemplation d'une toile de maître.

- « excusez moi pour ce retard. »

- « nous demeurons dans les temps. »

La réponse de Ramsey était brusque aux limites de l'impolitesse cependant il fallait le comprendre, depuis quelques temps Colombier recevait de plus en plus de menaces d'attentats, la dernière s'était soldée par l'explosion d'un bombe de faible puissance dans sa maison de campagne à Amiens.

Suite à cet attentat, Edouard, blessé et victime d'un malaise cardiaque avait dû envoyer sa fille Madeline à sa place le représenter pour la signature du contrat FOSTER, tandis que lui même était hospitalisé pour une dizaine de jour, les médecins craignant des complications.

Madeline ouvrit la marche suivie de Ramsey et de François le bras droit de son père, âgé de trente deux ans il en paraissait bien plus à cause de sa mise sévère et de sa rigueur qui frisait le rigorisme.

BULDING DE HELM'S & CO

Li Anne referma la porte de son bureau et soupira bruyamment en s'affalant sur sa chaise de PDG de Helm's and Co. Elle avait subit une année durant l'initiation aux rouages du groupe et de la haute finance par sa mère mais depuis deux ans maintenant elle dirigeait seule le groupe familial. A plusieurs reprises elle s'était retrouvée en compétition avec le groupe W et son charismatique leader.

Elle emporta certains contrats et en perdit d'autre en faveur de son adversaire, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne prenait pas autant de plaisir que Largo à diriger son empire.

- « tu ne connais pas ta chance Largo, tu es entouré d'amis fidèle qui te suivraient jusqu'en enfer. »

Elle avait parlé à haute voix et les hauts plafonds de son bureau lui renvoyèrent l'écho de ses propres pensées.

Largo, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui de temps à autres et à leur brève aventure. Brève, elle ne le fut pas autant qu'elle se plaisait à le dire, six mois c'était bien assez de temps pour que les sentiments et les liens qui se tissent gagnent en force. Ses sentiments pour le milliardaire casse-cou étaient assez intenses mais elle n'avait pas su faire face, il était impulsif mais tendre, caractériel mais généreux.

Leur couple n'avait pas tenu, pourtant ils étaient tous les deux les enfants de génies de la haute finance, des personnes faisant partie de la légende pour le commun des mortels.

Leur histoire avait débuté après le retour de Sylvia d'Europe où elle avait séjourné pendant deux mois afin d'assister au procès de son fils Hans Van Vliemens et à sa remise en liberté surveillée après le versement d'une caution conséquente.

Depuis ce jour sa mère partageait son temps entre les deux continents, découvrant son fils et apprenant à le connaître, lui de même.

Plusieurs facteurs avaient conduit leur liaison à l'échec, parmi ceux-ci, sa nouvelle position au sein du holding familial. Une fois sa nomination annoncée à la presse, celle-ci s'était empressée de la traquer. Ils guettaient ses moindres faits et gestes à elle et Largo. Ajoutez à cela les titres scabreux et les réflexions des membres de son propre conseil qui en rajoutaient lorsque ses décisions semblaient adhérer à la vision de Largo.

Largo opposa une indifférence à toutes ces réflexions mais elle, elle ne le pouvait pas, cela remettait en cause son autorité sur le conseil et sa crédibilité. Elle commença à se renfermer, à se montrer cassante et prendre le contre-pied systématique de ce que proposait Largo.

Mais ce qui l'effraya surtout c'était cette soif d'absolue qu'avait Largo, il ne tolérait aucun mensonge ou duperie fut ce par omission et il semblait avoir en lui une soif d'amour qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie la force de lui donner. Tendre et affectueux il semblait en attendre autant d'elle, malheureusement ses sentiments ne brûlaient pas avec la même intensité.

Cette intensité, Largo n'était pas le seul à brûler de cette flamme, Simon son compagnon de route et ami avait en lui cette même intensité même l'énigmatique occupant du bunker semblait en demander autant.

Depuis leur rupture, elle avait revu Largo à plusieurs reprises, leur monde était petit et chacun était à l'affût de moindre faux pas ou parole à interpréter. Il arrivait souvent escorté de Simon et Joy. On la disait sa garde du corps, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle se souvenait encore de la manière dont elle avait mis sur le tapis un fou dangereux ayant tenté d'assassiner Largo à coup de hache lors d'un gala de charité.

Au fil des mois elle avait vu et le reste de la jet set aussi, le subtil changement survenu dans leur rapport, mais ils avaient tous pu observer que comme les trois hommes auprès de qui elle vivait Joy Arden brûlait de cette même flamme d'absolue.

Plongée dans ses réflexions Li Ann n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'un des gardes du corps assignés à sa protection. Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsque celui-ci sortit de l'une de ses poches un torchon qu'il appliqua sur sa bouche et son nez.

Elle se débattit un peu mais bientôt ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

- « Monsieur Arden ici Peter, nous avons le premier paquet. »

- « parfait, le second convoi est en route, il y a trois personnes, placez des diffuseurs dans la pièce.»

- « bien Monsieur. Et pour le transport? »

- « Henri, Josh et Kirk vous aideront. »

- « bien Monsieur, terminé. »

Le long véhicule avançait lentement dans les embouteillages new-yorkais, assis à l'arrière les trois occupants de la voiture gardaient le silence, François avait plongé le nez dans son ordinateur dés qu'il avait pris place dans la voiture, Madeline regardait les vitrines des magasins décorées afin d'attirer les clients en cette période de fêtes de fin d'année, sur un bout de son agenda elle inscrivait le nom des magasins ayant retenu son attention afin de revenir y faire un tour afin de faire ses derniers achats.

Bientôt le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'immense tour abritant Helm's and Co, Ramsey descendit le premier et ouvrit la marche, à l'intérieur de la tour un homme s'avança à leur rencontre.

- « bonjour, je suis Henri, je serai votre escorte en compagnie de John et Kirk pendant votre présence à la tour. »

- « Ramsey, ravi de vous connaître. »

D'un signe de la main Josh invita les autres à les suivre, le petit groupe se mit en marche et tous partirent en direction des ascenseurs, Madeline devait finaliser le contrat FOSTER en compagnie de Li Ann et son bras droit, la réunion promettait d'être longue et fastidieuse.

La douleur explosa dans le crâne de Largo et sembla s'étendre comme autant de vagues sur des rochers, assommé il sembla glisser de sur son siège tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe. A moitié évanoui, une seule pensée tournoyait dans son esprit Joy le sortirait de là avec Simon, elle était toujours là quand quelques chose n'allait pas.

L'espace d'un instant il douta qu'elle vienne, elle n'arrivait jamais à rester en colère contre lui ou les deux autres membres masculins de l'Intel bien longtemps or cette fois rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire plier.

Il se revit au sortir du salon de coiffure de sa dernière conquête une petite coiffeuse dans une banlieue délabrée de New York, il avait quitté la tour et n'y était pas reparu, affolé Sullivan avait rappelé Joy qui se reposait quelque part dans le nord du continent. En s'alliant à Kerenski ils le retrouvèrent assez vite.

Faits étranges personne ne semblait avoir reconnu le jeune milliardaire. Lorsque Joy avait interrogé le personnel on lui avait annoncé qu'il était dans le bureau de Mimi. Se doutant des affaires qu'il pouvait y traiter Joy s'était installée sur une chaise et s'était mise à lire, la revue parlait d'armement. Rapidement absorbée par sa lecture Joy avait répondu d'un vague hochement de tête à la question de l'une des coiffeuses, il était question de révéler la beauté de ses cheveux.

Une heure plus tard, elle relevait la tête pour rencontrer son reflet dans le miroir et croiser la tête tout ce qu'il avait de plus blond de Largo.

- « Largo, je crois que tu as suffisamment fait tourner en bourrique ce pauvre John, il a failli appeler le FBI pour signaler ta disparition.»

- « désolé. »

Mais il ne se sentait nullement désolé, il avait besoin de respirer loin de la tour et des autres alors en compagnie de Simon il avait quitté le groupe W en catimini et ils s'étaient fondus dans la masse grouillante de la grosse pomme. Joy l'avait parfaitement compris, elle semblait avoir acquis au cours de l'année écoulée la possibilité de lire en lui comme dans un livre quel que soit son état d'esprit. Lui aussi pouvait lire en elle mais pas aussi aisément qu'elle le faisait. Mais un regard échangé entre eux deux exprimait énormément, il avait fini son escapade en compagnie de Joy, dans sa tenue moulante en cuir et lui en jean ils passaient pour un couple en ballade. Elle ne dit rien même après leur retour à la tour mais le lendemain ce fut un autre son de cloche, lui et Simon en avait pris pour leur grade.

Ayant fini de reprendre ses esprits, Largo releva précautionneusement sa tête. Malgré tout un éclair fulgurant la traversa lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Et le sang qui s'écoulait poisseux n'arrangeait pas les choses il se sentait collant.

Simon dévala rapidement les marches, et tout en descendant recouvrait ses réflexes de voleur, sens aux aguets et pas silencieux.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle sembla entendre un bruit. Aussitôt elle se redressa et se plaqua contre le mur. Tapie dans la pénombre, elle attendit patiemment, bientôt une ombre passa à sa portée et avec une célérité incroyable sa main se tendit, s'empara de la gorge de sa proie et se mit à serrer.

L'ombre se débattit violemment obligeant Joy à raffermir sa prise et à serrer encore plus fort bientôt celle-ci s'affaiblit et cessa de bouger dans un gémissement.

Joy fut saisie d'un doute alors sortant du recoin obscur où elle s'était tapie afin de voir qui arrivait elle partit en direction de l'un des blocs de secours et effarée elle reconnut Simon.

Dés qu'elle le reconnut, Joy s'empressa de relâcher le Suisse qui s'effondra sur le sol tout en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Dans un filet de voix il laissa échapper

- « tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ? »

- « non juste te neutraliser, et puis comment voulais tu que je sache que c'était toi, t'en as de bonne. »

- « ça va, ça va dis moi tu sais ce qui se passe parce que j'ai trouvé un comité dans mon appart et il semblait pas venu pour m'aider. »

- « je ne sais pas. Tu as reconnu le visage de l'un de tes assaillants ? »

- « c'est l'un des types que Largo et moi avons recruté….

- « c'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est l'un de ces nouveaux qui a tenté de me tuer aussi, ils ont même une carte du second ascenseur. »

- « mais comment ? »

- « que veux tu que je te réponde Simon (Joy parlait d'une voix excédée) Je te rappelle que vous m'avez envoyé sur les roses lorsque je vous ai rappelé qu'ils avaient des casiers et que les affecter à des équipes de sécurité serait dangereux, mais vous m'avez ignoré or il semblerait qu'il y ait eu parmi eux quelqu'un d'assez doué pour piquer la carte de Largo et la copier. Pourquoi est ce que Georgi n'est pas là ?»

Joy s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Simon l'arrêta.

- « Joy, on est vraiment désolé, mais le groupe W s'est révélé bien plus compliqué pour nous, surtout cette année où tout n'a été que jeu d'apparence alors des fois on se trompe. »

- « vous aviez des doutes, parlez m'en bon sang, vous avez déjà oublié Montréal et la mort d'Eric, c'est à cause de cela qu'il est mort. »

- « je sais bien, mais Largo et moi on ne possède pas cette capacité que toi et Georgi avez de mettre de la distance entre vous et les événements, de parler de vous même comme de quelqu'un d'autre…… Bon sang Joy réponds moi, si je ne devais pas m'en sortir je voudrais au moins me dire que je suis partie en ayant fait la paix avec toi. »

Pour la forcer à le regarder en face Simon attrapa Joy à hauteur des épaules chaque main enserrant une épaule. Dans la semi pénombre qui régnait il n'avait pas vu sa blessure, mais au gémissement qu'elle poussa en même temps qu'il reconnaissait sous ses doigts la texture si particulière du sang, Simon relâcha son étreinte.

- « Joy, tu….

- « ça va ce n'est qu'une petite blessure ne t'inquiète pas… viens ne restons pas on va finir par se faire repérer. »

- « Joy….

- « ami, qu'est ce que je ferais sinon sans mon cher Simon. »

- « je te suis, à partir de maintenant je suis ton ombre.»

La brusque coupure de courant avait provoqué un mouvement de panique au sein de la tour, mais les vigiles eurent tôt fait de rassurer les occupants des différents étages. Péniblement le calme reprit ses quartiers parmi les travailleurs, aidé en cela par la lumière diffuse des blocs de secours et la lumière blafarde de ce jour d'hiver dans certaines parties du bâtiment.


	18. Livre 2 Chapitre 18

**18 –** Simon avançait précautionneusement dans la semi pénombre qui baignait l'étage où se trouvait son appartement. Tout en marchant, il massait sa mâchoire douloureuse après le combat qu'il avait dû livrer à son assaillant, il n'avait pas le sang froid des deux anciens espions qui ne se posaient pas trop de questions lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre, ils tiraient quand il fallait, lui aussi. Dans ces cas-là il le faisait dans le feu de l'action mais ensuite il prenait soin d'enfouir profondément en lui ces événements.

Tout en tâtonnant dans la pénombre il ne cessa de maugréer.

- « bon sang, ce qu'il cognait dur. Faudra m'expliquer je pige plus rien ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il agressé ? Je ne ressemble pas à un voleur tout de même…. Et puis il fait partie des gars recommandés par …..

Simon ne put finir sa phrase. Dans le silence où était plongée la tour il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une détonation venant des étages inférieurs.

Simon ne finit pas sa phrase et aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa connaissance du terrain, arme au poing, il se mit à dévaler les escaliers en suivant les indications des blocs de secours.

WALDORF ASTORIA

Plongée dans sa baignoire Madeline Colombier reprenait mentalement les différents points du contrat qu'elle allait devoir défendre en compagnie du bras droit de son père.

Depuis cette affaire où avait été mêlé l'un des collaborateurs de son père et dont son petit ami avait fait les frais, le père et la fille s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, il y avait eu de part et d'autre des erreurs qu'ils s'efforçaient de réparer.

Prenant conscience que la danse qui jusque alors avait représenté toute sa vie ne durerait pas éternellement, Madeline s'est intéressée à l'empire familiale pour le plus grand bonheur de son père mais avec une réserve certaine de la part de Gilles son petit ami.

Distraitement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule posée sur le meuble en marbre où se trouvaient les serviettes. A la vue de l'heure Madeline bondit de sa baignoire comme montée sur ressort, elle était en retard, très en retard même et Ramsey devait sûrement l'attendre en compagnie du rat de bibliothèque.

Prestement elle se changea, se maquilla et descendit précipitamment, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent elle put voir distinctement Ramsey regarder sa montre avec insistance.

Rapidement elle sortit et partit en direction des deux hommes qui l'attendaient. A la vue de l'arrivée de sa protégée l'expression rébarbative qu'arborait Ramsey céda la place à un franc sourire, c'était un séducteur et il ne pouvait jamais en vouloir longtemps à une femme quelle qu'elle soit.

Ils étaient à New York pour deux jours au moins. Il décida d'appeler Joy pour l'inviter à dîner, c'était une femme sensuelle et dangereuse, une combinaison qui lui seyait à merveille, et ses yeux qui semblaient s'embrumer lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans une profonde réflexion ou la contemplation d'une toile de maître.

- « excusez moi pour ce retard. »

- « nous demeurons dans les temps. »

La réponse de Ramsey était brusque aux limites de l'impolitesse cependant il fallait le comprendre, depuis quelques temps Colombier recevait de plus en plus de menaces d'attentats, la dernière s'était soldée par l'explosion d'un bombe de faible puissance dans sa maison de campagne à Amiens.

Suite à cet attentat, Edouard, blessé et victime d'un malaise cardiaque avait dû envoyer sa fille Madeline à sa place le représenter pour la signature du contrat FOSTER, tandis que lui même était hospitalisé pour une dizaine de jour, les médecins craignant des complications.

Madeline ouvrit la marche suivie de Ramsey et de François le bras droit de son père, âgé de trente deux ans il en paraissait bien plus à cause de sa mise sévère et de sa rigueur qui frisait le rigorisme.

BULDING DE HELM'S & CO

Li Anne referma la porte de son bureau et soupira bruyamment en s'affalant sur sa chaise de PDG de Helm's and Co. Elle avait subit une année durant l'initiation aux rouages du groupe et de la haute finance par sa mère mais depuis deux ans maintenant elle dirigeait seule le groupe familial. A plusieurs reprises elle s'était retrouvée en compétition avec le groupe W et son charismatique leader.

Elle emporta certains contrats et en perdit d'autre en faveur de son adversaire, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne prenait pas autant de plaisir que Largo à diriger son empire.

- « tu ne connais pas ta chance Largo, tu es entouré d'amis fidèle qui te suivraient jusqu'en enfer. »

Elle avait parlé à haute voix et les hauts plafonds de son bureau lui renvoyèrent l'écho de ses propres pensées.

Largo, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui de temps à autres et à leur brève aventure. Brève, elle ne le fut pas autant qu'elle se plaisait à le dire, six mois c'était bien assez de temps pour que les sentiments et les liens qui se tissent gagnent en force. Ses sentiments pour le milliardaire casse-cou étaient assez intenses mais elle n'avait pas su faire face, il était impulsif mais tendre, caractériel mais généreux.

Leur couple n'avait pas tenu, pourtant ils étaient tous les deux les enfants de génies de la haute finance, des personnes faisant partie de la légende pour le commun des mortels.

Leur histoire avait débuté après le retour de Sylvia d'Europe où elle avait séjourné pendant deux mois afin d'assister au procès de son fils Hans Van Vliemens et à sa remise en liberté surveillée après le versement d'une caution conséquente.

Depuis ce jour sa mère partageait son temps entre les deux continents, découvrant son fils et apprenant à le connaître, lui de même.

Plusieurs facteurs avaient conduit leur liaison à l'échec, parmi ceux-ci, sa nouvelle position au sein du holding familial. Une fois sa nomination annoncée à la presse, celle-ci s'était empressée de la traquer. Ils guettaient ses moindres faits et gestes à elle et Largo. Ajoutez à cela les titres scabreux et les réflexions des membres de son propre conseil qui en rajoutaient lorsque ses décisions semblaient adhérer à la vision de Largo.

Largo opposa une indifférence à toutes ces réflexions mais elle, elle ne le pouvait pas, cela remettait en cause son autorité sur le conseil et sa crédibilité. Elle commença à se renfermer, à se montrer cassante et prendre le contre-pied systématique de ce que proposait Largo.

Mais ce qui l'effraya surtout c'était cette soif d'absolue qu'avait Largo, il ne tolérait aucun mensonge ou duperie fut ce par omission et il semblait avoir en lui une soif d'amour qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie la force de lui donner. Tendre et affectueux il semblait en attendre autant d'elle, malheureusement ses sentiments ne brûlaient pas avec la même intensité.

Cette intensité, Largo n'était pas le seul à brûler de cette flamme, Simon son compagnon de route et ami avait en lui cette même intensité même l'énigmatique occupant du bunker semblait en demander autant.

Depuis leur rupture, elle avait revu Largo à plusieurs reprises, leur monde était petit et chacun était à l'affût de moindre faux pas ou parole à interpréter. Il arrivait souvent escorté de Simon et Joy. On la disait sa garde du corps, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle se souvenait encore de la manière dont elle avait mis sur le tapis un fou dangereux ayant tenté d'assassiner Largo à coup de hache lors d'un gala de charité.

Au fil des mois elle avait vu et le reste de la jet set aussi, le subtil changement survenu dans leur rapport, mais ils avaient tous pu observer que comme les trois hommes auprès de qui elle vivait Joy Arden brûlait de cette même flamme d'absolue.

Plongée dans ses réflexions Li Ann n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'un des gardes du corps assignés à sa protection. Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsque celui-ci sortit de l'une de ses poches un torchon qu'il appliqua sur sa bouche et son nez.

Elle se débattit un peu mais bientôt ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

- « Monsieur Arden ici Peter, nous avons le premier paquet. »

- « parfait, le second convoi est en route, il y a trois personnes, placez des diffuseurs dans la pièce.»

- « bien Monsieur. Et pour le transport? »

- « Henri, Josh et Kirk vous aideront. »

- « bien Monsieur, terminé. »

Le long véhicule avançait lentement dans les embouteillages new-yorkais, assis à l'arrière les trois occupants de la voiture gardaient le silence, François avait plongé le nez dans son ordinateur dés qu'il avait pris place dans la voiture, Madeline regardait les vitrines des magasins décorées afin d'attirer les clients en cette période de fêtes de fin d'année, sur un bout de son agenda elle inscrivait le nom des magasins ayant retenu son attention afin de revenir y faire un tour afin de faire ses derniers achats.

Bientôt le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'immense tour abritant Helm's and Co, Ramsey descendit le premier et ouvrit la marche, à l'intérieur de la tour un homme s'avança à leur rencontre.

- « bonjour, je suis Henri, je serai votre escorte en compagnie de John et Kirk pendant votre présence à la tour. »

- « Ramsey, ravi de vous connaître. »

D'un signe de la main Josh invita les autres à les suivre, le petit groupe se mit en marche et tous partirent en direction des ascenseurs, Madeline devait finaliser le contrat FOSTER en compagnie de Li Ann et son bras droit, la réunion promettait d'être longue et fastidieuse.

La douleur explosa dans le crâne de Largo et sembla s'étendre comme autant de vagues sur des rochers, assommé il sembla glisser de sur son siège tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe. A moitié évanoui, une seule pensée tournoyait dans son esprit Joy le sortirait de là avec Simon, elle était toujours là quand quelques chose n'allait pas.

L'espace d'un instant il douta qu'elle vienne, elle n'arrivait jamais à rester en colère contre lui ou les deux autres membres masculins de l'Intel bien longtemps or cette fois rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire plier.

Il se revit au sortir du salon de coiffure de sa dernière conquête une petite coiffeuse dans une banlieue délabrée de New York, il avait quitté la tour et n'y était pas reparu, affolé Sullivan avait rappelé Joy qui se reposait quelque part dans le nord du continent. En s'alliant à Kerenski ils le retrouvèrent assez vite.

Faits étranges personne ne semblait avoir reconnu le jeune milliardaire. Lorsque Joy avait interrogé le personnel on lui avait annoncé qu'il était dans le bureau de Mimi. Se doutant des affaires qu'il pouvait y traiter Joy s'était installée sur une chaise et s'était mise à lire, la revue parlait d'armement. Rapidement absorbée par sa lecture Joy avait répondu d'un vague hochement de tête à la question de l'une des coiffeuses, il était question de révéler la beauté de ses cheveux.

Une heure plus tard, elle relevait la tête pour rencontrer son reflet dans le miroir et croiser la tête tout ce qu'il avait de plus blond de Largo.

- « Largo, je crois que tu as suffisamment fait tourner en bourrique ce pauvre John, il a failli appeler le FBI pour signaler ta disparition.»

- « désolé. »

Mais il ne se sentait nullement désolé, il avait besoin de respirer loin de la tour et des autres alors en compagnie de Simon il avait quitté le groupe W en catimini et ils s'étaient fondus dans la masse grouillante de la grosse pomme. Joy l'avait parfaitement compris, elle semblait avoir acquis au cours de l'année écoulée la possibilité de lire en lui comme dans un livre quel que soit son état d'esprit. Lui aussi pouvait lire en elle mais pas aussi aisément qu'elle le faisait. Mais un regard échangé entre eux deux exprimait énormément, il avait fini son escapade en compagnie de Joy, dans sa tenue moulante en cuir et lui en jean ils passaient pour un couple en ballade. Elle ne dit rien même après leur retour à la tour mais le lendemain ce fut un autre son de cloche, lui et Simon en avait pris pour leur grade.

Ayant fini de reprendre ses esprits, Largo releva précautionneusement sa tête. Malgré tout un éclair fulgurant la traversa lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Et le sang qui s'écoulait poisseux n'arrangeait pas les choses il se sentait collant.

Simon dévala rapidement les marches, et tout en descendant recouvrait ses réflexes de voleur, sens aux aguets et pas silencieux.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle sembla entendre un bruit. Aussitôt elle se redressa et se plaqua contre le mur. Tapie dans la pénombre, elle attendit patiemment, bientôt une ombre passa à sa portée et avec une célérité incroyable sa main se tendit, s'empara de la gorge de sa proie et se mit à serrer.

L'ombre se débattit violemment obligeant Joy à raffermir sa prise et à serrer encore plus fort bientôt celle-ci s'affaiblit et cessa de bouger dans un gémissement.

Joy fut saisie d'un doute alors sortant du recoin obscur où elle s'était tapie afin de voir qui arrivait elle partit en direction de l'un des blocs de secours et effarée elle reconnut Simon.

Dés qu'elle le reconnut, Joy s'empressa de relâcher le Suisse qui s'effondra sur le sol tout en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Dans un filet de voix il laissa échapper

- « tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ? »

- « non juste te neutraliser, et puis comment voulais tu que je sache que c'était toi, t'en as de bonne. »

- « ça va, ça va dis moi tu sais ce qui se passe parce que j'ai trouvé un comité dans mon appart et il semblait pas venu pour m'aider. »

- « je ne sais pas. Tu as reconnu le visage de l'un de tes assaillants ? »

- « c'est l'un des types que Largo et moi avons recruté….

- « c'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est l'un de ces nouveaux qui a tenté de me tuer aussi, ils ont même une carte du second ascenseur. »

- « mais comment ? »

- « que veux tu que je te réponde Simon (Joy parlait d'une voix excédée) Je te rappelle que vous m'avez envoyé sur les roses lorsque je vous ai rappelé qu'ils avaient des casiers et que les affecter à des équipes de sécurité serait dangereux, mais vous m'avez ignoré or il semblerait qu'il y ait eu parmi eux quelqu'un d'assez doué pour piquer la carte de Largo et la copier. Pourquoi est ce que Georgi n'est pas là ?»

Joy s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Simon l'arrêta.

- « Joy, on est vraiment désolé, mais le groupe W s'est révélé bien plus compliqué pour nous, surtout cette année où tout n'a été que jeu d'apparence alors des fois on se trompe. »

- « vous aviez des doutes, parlez m'en bon sang, vous avez déjà oublié Montréal et la mort d'Eric, c'est à cause de cela qu'il est mort. »

- « je sais bien, mais Largo et moi on ne possède pas cette capacité que toi et Georgi avez de mettre de la distance entre vous et les événements, de parler de vous même comme de quelqu'un d'autre…… Bon sang Joy réponds moi, si je ne devais pas m'en sortir je voudrais au moins me dire que je suis partie en ayant fait la paix avec toi. »

Pour la forcer à le regarder en face Simon attrapa Joy à hauteur des épaules chaque main enserrant une épaule. Dans la semi pénombre qui régnait il n'avait pas vu sa blessure, mais au gémissement qu'elle poussa en même temps qu'il reconnaissait sous ses doigts la texture si particulière du sang, Simon relâcha son étreinte.

- « Joy, tu….

- « ça va ce n'est qu'une petite blessure ne t'inquiète pas… viens ne restons pas on va finir par se faire repérer. »

- « Joy….

- « ami, qu'est ce que je ferais sinon sans mon cher Simon. »

- « je te suis, à partir de maintenant je suis ton ombre.»

La brusque coupure de courant avait provoqué un mouvement de panique au sein de la tour, mais les vigiles eurent tôt fait de rassurer les occupants des différents étages. Péniblement le calme reprit ses quartiers parmi les travailleurs, aidé en cela par la lumière diffuse des blocs de secours et la lumière blafarde de ce jour d'hiver dans certaines parties du bâtiment.


	19. Livre 2 Chapitre 19

**19-** bien que diverses mesures préventives eussent été prises pour faire face à ce genre d'incidents, il fallut cependant une demie heure avant que le calme ne reprit pleinement possession des lieux.

Et le travail reprit rapidement ses droits, le groupe ne pouvant se permettre de se couper du reste du monde économique ou de ses filiales. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le courant n'étant toujours pas rétabli, les informaticiens commencèrent à interrompre les cessions les moins importantes afin de fournir aux serveurs en contact avec les filiales à travers le monde l'énergie suffisante à leur fonctionnement.

Dés que l'alerte avait été donnée l'ancien commando que conduisait Joy à Sarjevane se regroupa au trente cinquième étage en attendant les ordres de leur chef.

En accédant à l'étage, ils butèrent sur un cadavre baignant dans une mare de sang.

- « elle l'a pas loupée la patronne.»

- « un boulot de professionnel, sans bavure. »

- « il aura pas souffert. »

- « elle était pressée, sinon elle aurait pris son temps. »

- « quand vous aurez fini, prévenez moi. »

- « c'est bon grand chef on t'écoute. »

- « avant de partir, Mlle Arden a laissé cette liste de nom à notre intention, c'est la liste du nouveau personnel recruté par Winch et Ovronnaz dans le cadre d'un programme de réinsertion dans lequel le groupe Raichand est également partie prenante…… il y a trente nom sur la liste, analysez les noms, tous ont des casiers….. (Brandon s'interrompit afin d'écouter la voix qui lui parlait au travers de son oreillette)…..pas la peine, les ordres ont été donnés, tous les noms inscrits sur cette liste sont à abattre, ils représentent les personnes ayant intégré la tour dans le cadre du programme de réinsertion……

- « eh chef, regarde, c'est l'un des types de la liste. »

- « nous avons été infiltrés. Tuez les tous et pas de prisonniers, récoltez vos infos si vous y parvenez mais cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de prisonniers. Les secrets de la tour doivent le demeurer. »

- « ça va chauffer, les mecs, allez la patronne a déjà une cible d'avance sur nous.»

- « au moins….

- « Andrew, c'est pas le moment, il faut faire vite afin d'aller porter assistance à Hector et aux autres au niveaux des étages de la Winch Bank, télécoms et informatique. Et puis n'oubliez pas les coffres du groupe et la villas des arts. »

Brandon se tut à nouveau afin de pouvoir entendre ce qu'on lui disait, et dans le silence le commando put entendre le bruit caractéristique d'armes automatiques.

- « ils….ils tirent dans le tas. »

- « bienvenu dans notre monde Stephen.»

- « il est plutôt sombre et sans pitié.»

- « t'inquiète vieux je suis là. Eh les gars gardez un œil sur le jeunot, faudrait pas qu'il vomisse tripe et boyaux pendant la mission.»

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, ils en avaient besoin car dans peu de temps ils allaient se lancer dans la bataille et qui sait certains d'entre eux ne reviendraient pas.

- « faut y aller les gars. On est passé en code noir, c'est un assaut en règle qui est lancé contre la tour.»

- « Gemini et Aquarius sécurisez la salle informatique principale, cette salle gère une partie du réseau télécoms du groupe et c'est grâce à elle que se font les transferts en ce moment même vers les sites de stockage. Equipe alpha 1 rendez vous aux coffres du groupe et maintenez vos position, alpha 2 rendez vous à l'étage de la Winch bank, alpha 3…..

Brandon continua à répartir ses équipes afin de sécuriser les étages les plus vulnérables de la tour ainsi que les centres névralgiques de certaines filiales, car le groupe W c'était des milliers de données traitées chaque jours et une dizaine d'étage qui abritait d'immenses salles informatiques où des serveurs regroupaient les activités des filiales à travers chaque pays avant de transférer le tout à nouveau après traitement vers les filiales concernées. Le personnel de ces étages se composait exclusivement d'informaticiens de très hauts niveaux, recrutés dans les meilleures universités à travers le monde. Et le groupe en prenait grand soin.

Avant la construction de la tour W dans les années quatre-vingt chaque filiale disposait de son siège avec tout ce que cela représentait en terme de personnel et d'organigramme puis lentement les filiales commencèrent à être regroupées au sein de la tour ainsi qu'une grande partie du personnel qui y était rattaché. Seules les tâches industrielles ou celles nécessitant une architecture que la tour ne pouvait offrir demeurèrent sur les anciens sites.

BERLIN LA NUIT PRECEDENTE

Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de sa fille Marlene Danielle Roxton épouse de Lord Van Diep avait cessé toute activité professionnelle afin de profiter de ces moments privilégiés en compagnie de sa fille, Alester assurant la plupart de ses activités.

Depuis l'affaire de Rambouillet et suite au rapport fait par Pierce, la commission collégiale avait décidé de démettre les Van Diep de la mission de traquer Joy Arden et prendre le contrôle du groupe W et de remettre ce dossier une nouvelle fois entre les mains de Paul Mauriac.

Son ancienneté au sein de l'auguste guilde justifiait le poste, et son passé en tant que tueur avait contribué à ce choix. A cela ils pouvaient rajouter l'influence qu'il semblait avoir sur certains notables de la mafia new-yorkaise.

Quant aux Van Diep la guilde les avait envoyés aux USA afin de reprendre le contrôle d'une situation qui commençait à échapper à leur contrôle.

Depuis le retour de Joy Arden aux USA suite à l'affaire de Rambouillet, la jeune femme s'était attelée à la tâche de contrer la commission.

Joy Arden avait eu droit à un traitement particulier une équipe de plusieurs agents la suivait pas à pas chaque fois qu'elle quittait la tour seule, elle se rendait généralement chez les Valence ou les Takamiya, deux des familles mafieuses les plus influentes, les Valence ayant tout un réseau le long de la côte Est des Etats-Unis et les Takamiya le long de la côte Ouest.

Les contacts de ses deux familles étaient partout et sous la houlette de Joy ils avaient créé des investissements légaux communs sous couvert de Walken Industries et une compagnie de capital risque qui finançait le groupe.

Sur un plan moins légal, les deux familles avaient aussi opéré des rapprochements aussi gagnant ainsi en puissance.

La guilde était relativement jeune dans le nouveau monde, son infiltration des compagnies américaines s'était faite principalement par le biais des filiales implantées un peu partout dans le monde dans un premier temps mais depuis quelques années ils avaient compté plusieurs nouveaux membres. Car après le départ de Nério la guilde avait jugé bon de se faire discrète car pendant un temps il avait détenu le Livre.

C'était à ce niveau qu'intervenait les Van Diep, une partie des nouvelles recrues ne comprenait pas réellement ce que cet engagement signifiait pendant que la seconde partie comprenait réellement mais malgré son influence et son pouvoir mais elle avait besoin d'être mieux initiée aux us et usages de cette société secrète séculaire.

Pierce observait sa mère discrètement au travers de ses yeux mi-clos. Ayant ramené le siège vers l'arrière il donnait aux occupants de l'appareil l'impression de dormir, pourtant il était des plus éveillé. Depuis un an maintenant la traque de Joy Arden et retrouver l'enfant confié à sa garde avait été remis au soin de Paul Mauriac, en effet afin d'éviter toute tentation de trahison ou toute création de liens personne ne demeurait sur un dossier plus d'un an.

Pierce et Adrien n'avaient peut être pas réussi à venir à bout de leurs cibles respectives ils avaient cependant réussi à mettre le groupe en difficultés assez longtemps pour permettre à la guilde de s'emparer de certains contrats que convoitait le groupe en Amérique du Sud, Largo en avait fait une affaire personnelle et au sein de la commission ils savaient qu'ils le faisaient afin de racheter ce qu'il considérait les erreurs de son père.

Leur famille avait sillonné le monde aux grés des ordres de la guilde, mais jamais sa mère n'avait accepté de se rendre aux USA. Ne pouvant réprimer plus longtemps sa curiosité, il lui avait un jour posé la question, sa réponse fut des plus évasives. Tout ce qu'il put apprendre d'elle fut que par le passé elle avait vécu aux USA en compagnie d'un homme dont elle avait eu un enfant. Cet homme après une violente dispute l'avait éloignée de son enfant et dans sa fuite il avait eu un accident. L'enfant y avait trouvé la mort.

Ce jour là Pierce et Marlene découvrirent l'existence de ce frère. Et lady Danielle abandonna ce jour là le masque impassible qu'elle avait toujours arboré pour laisser voir la blessure qui habitait son cœur depuis vingt neuf ans à présent.

Vingt neuf ans, c'est l'âge qu'aurait eu ce frère s'il avait vécu. Il avait une réponse à présent, une réponse à la hargne et à la vindicte qu'elle réservait à tout ce qui touchait le groupe W. ce groupe aurait du revenir à son enfant, à cet autre enfant né d'une autre union, à la question de ce qui aurait pu exister Pierce ne put réprimer un tressaillement de jalousie mais rapidement réprimé, il était mort et lui était vivant profitant de sa mère et de sa famille.

Marlene se trouvait aussi dans l'avion, mais à cause de sa grossesse et de la fatigue permanente dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis quelques temps, elle avait rapidement pris congé des autres et était partie dormir dans la chambre qui se trouvait au fond de l'appareil, inquiet Adrien l'avait rejoint et veillait à présent sur son sommeil.

Sa mère allait occuper avec son père un immense triplex dans Manhattan, Adrien et Marlene un duplex dans le même building que ses parents tandis que lui-même allait s'installer dans l'une des maisons de la commission, il allait s'installer dans la maison occupée par Micki et Berdych pendant quelques temps en attendant l'arrivée de sa compagne afin qu'ils se mettent à la recherche d'une maison bien à eux. Car la famille s'installait pour une longue période sur le nouveau continent.

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international de New York à une heure du matin. Malgré l'heure tardive l'aéroport grouillait d'activité, des gens arrivaient d'autres partaient, certains souriaient d'autre non.

C'était la vie. Avec ou sans eux elle continuait. Au pied du jet deux voitures attendaient une longue et majestueuse limousine ainsi qu'une rutilante Chrysler.

La limousine fut la première à partir. A son bord Adrien son épouse et Danielle, suivie de près par le second véhicule.

Rompu aux astuces nécessaires afin de ne pas trop subir les effets du décalage horaire, Pierce partit en direction de la demeure mise à sa disposition à New York. Dans quelques heures le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

arrivé sur place il prit une douche revigorante avant de se mettre en jeans et pull-over et d'entamer une fouille en règle des documents laissés dans les secrétaires après le départ précipité de Mauriac trois ans auparavant tout de suite après les échecs successifs dans la prise de contrôle du groupe W.

- « Adreïna Warwick…. »

Assise dans l'obscurité Natalia se familiarisait avec ce nouveau prénom et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Tout à l'heure au foyer alors qu'elle prenait un repas tardif, elle avait appris par le journal télévisé de minuit la découverte du corps du mannequin d'origine Russe Natalia Petrovic parmi les victimes de l'assaut barbare perpétré contre le restaurant le Casablanca. Avec cette annonce, une page de sa vie était tournée. Assise dans une minuscule chambre elle attendait l'arrivée de Patrick machin chose, il devait arriver dés cinq heures du matin pour la récupérer.

Des gens de la CIA y étaient mêlés, une autre affaire de taupe mais quel était son rôle à elle. On l'avait oubliée, abandonnée au Canada !

- « B52. Je me demande à qui Georgi a demandé de l'aide, en tout cas il est efficace, en moins de deux heures. Diplôme en gestion et en langues, ayant travaillé pendant cinq ans au sein de l'usine russe de véhicule rachetée par le groupe W avant de devoir tout quitter pour suivre mon mari au Canada et c'est là qu'ont commencé les problèmes, problème d'insertion et difficulté à trouver du travail il devient violent et suite à une altercation il me frappe et je tombe dans un coma dont je ne suis sorti que récemment. »

La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir mais tant qu'elle serait sur le sol canadien elle ne pourrait trouver le repos alors sans bruit, elle se rendit à la chapelle et se mit à prier et méditer tentant de faire le point sur sa vie qui s'était achevée cette nuit dans un bain de sang.

Que n'aurait elle donné afin de pouvoir parler à Georgi, mais impossible, elle devait cesser tout contact avec son passé, bien que tous ceux qui auraient pu faire un lien entre elle et lui soient tous morts.

Le pas de Joy s'était fait de velours, et son corps se tendit. Sur ces pas Simon en fit autant lui qui d'habitude se faisait entendre de loin était devenu aussi silencieux que l'ombre qu'il avait promis d'être, son ancienne vie était sans doute loin mais il en avait conservé tous les réflexes.

- « dis Joy tu sais ce qui se passe ?»

- « pas vraiment, mais quelqu'un vous a manipulé jusqu'au bout toi et Largo. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Largo et Michel se détestent, alors si en plus l'un de ses proches travaille pour lui et que ce même proche appartenait par le passé à l'entourage de l'énigmatique Nério on obtient suspicion. Tu te méfies, tu m'écartes résultat Largo n'a plus personne vers qui se tourner pour certains contrats et il est déstabilisé. La presse en a fait ses choux gras, comment on nous appelle…

- « le clan Winch, les piliers de Winch des conneries de ce genre. »

- « bien tu comprends vite, nous sommes quatre, deux professionnels et deux amateurs. Le premier est parti pour la Russie afin d'enquêter sur le sabotage de notre installation. Même en cas de catastrophe il ne lui faudra pas moins de 14h pour être sur place, on fait peser le doute sur le second élément du groupe, car il ne restait que nous deux, Largo ne doutera jamais de toi, tu te jetterais dans les flammes de l'enfer pour lui…..

- « toi aussi, tu n'as jamais hésité à plonger pour te mettre entre lui et un forcené ou une balle. »

- « je suis payée pour ça, et puis je ne fais pas partie de votre entourage depuis assez longtemps pour que vous me vouiez une confiance aveugle, je suis le maillon faible à ce moment de l'histoire et donc je deviens le cheval de Troie…

- « mais c'est pas suffisant ! D'accord tu ne fais plus les recherches sur le personnel mais il reste les enquêtes du service du personnel et de la sécurité. »

- « sauf si ledit chef est un traître, ce qui est le cas apparemment….et puis il reste la personne qui a recommandé ces personnes. »

- « non Joy tu vas trop loin, il ne supportera jamais ces révélations, et si on s'était servi d'elle c'est possible non ? Et puis pourquoi elle voudrait faire ça. »

- nous lui poserons la question lorsque nous la verrons.»

Joy fit signe à Simon de se taire, des bruits de pas se faisait entendre. Un, deux, trois vigiles avançaient en leur direction, de ses mains Joy fit comprendre à Simon qu'ils devaient se cacher quelques part afin de les neutraliser mais pas dans cette partie de l'étage, ici la lumière du jour entrait baignant tout de sa lumière crue.

- « Bob, tu prends cette direction et moi l'autre, Kirk fouillez la plateforme. »

- « bien. »

Les trois hommes se dispersèrent, tapie dans l'un des bureau Joy attendait patiemment que sa première proie vienne à elle, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps moins de cinq minutes plus tard celui qui se faisait appeler Bob poussa la porte du bureau.

Sa mitraillette pendait autour de sa poitrine, ce fut en sifflotant un petit air à la mode qu'il se mit à fouiller l'immense bureau.

Caché dans un immense placard Simon s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque Joy lui montra son arme et lui fit comprendre que le bruit de la détonation ferait accourir ses deux comparses. Il leur tournait enfin le dos silencieusement Joy quitta sa cachette tout en sortant de sa botte un long couteau de commando, Simon avait remarqué ce qu'elle faisait mais en voyant l'immense couteau il ne put réprimer un frisson, il semblait si déplacé entre les mains de Joy.

Son regard quitta ses mains pour détailler son visage, lui aussi avait changé, les lèvres charnues de Joy s'étaient changées en une mince ligne et son regard s'était glacé tout en elle s'était durcie.

Sans bruit elle poussa la porte et se plaça derrière Bob. D'une main elle l'immobilisa tandis que l'autre d'un geste précis lui tranchait la gorge.

Dans le silence pesant de la pièce Simon entendit le bruit du sang qui giclait. Joy relâcha le corps qui tomba dans un bruit mat. Impassible Joy se pencha sur le corps et nettoya son couteau avec les habits de son assaillant avant de le replacer à sa cheville. Elle partit ensuite en direction du cabinet de toilette où elle entreprit de se laver les mains et de refaire son bandage.

Pendant toute l'opération elle sentit peser sur elle le regard de Simon et pendant toute l'opération elle évita de croiser son regard dans la glace.

- « nous devons partir Simon, ils ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir de son absence. »

- « et c'est tout ce que ça te fait. Tu l'as égorgée comme on égorge un goret. Bon sang à croire que tu es un assassin. »

- « mais c'est ce que je suis Simon, pourquoi crois tu que j'ai été promue garde du corps de Largo Winch ? Ce n'est pas pour mon physique ou pour mes appuis au sein du conseil, mais pour ça. Je suis parfaitement entraînée à manier toute sorte d'arme, je peux faire une bombe à partir de rien, je connais trente six mille façons de tuer un homme. Ecoute Simon, je n'existe pas et je n'ai pas de vie, le peu de fois où je me suis raccrochée à ce genre d'illusions elles ont volé en éclat. Depuis ma naissance je n'ai eu qu'un seul destin, tuer encore et encore, à l'âge où mes camarades de collèges découvraient les garçons, je subissais un entraînement de survie dans le désert, avec une gourde d'eau et un couteau de chasse. Au lycée alors qu'elle faisaient mumuse je préparais mon diplôme lorsqu'elles se préparaient pour le bal de fin d'année je préparais mon entrée à la CIA sous la houlette de Charles Arden. Tu sais Simon, je n'existe aux yeux de personne. Si je venais à disparaître je ne manquerai à personne. »

Joy avait parlé d'une voix neutre sans émotion apparente, comme si elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre et non d'elle. En moins d'une heure, Simon avait plus découvert au sujet de Joy qu'en une année de cohabitation.

- « ce n'est pas vrai, tu auras une vie bien à toi et tu pourras voir ta fille et avoir d'autres enfants. Quand tout sera fini Largo et toi vous vous expliquerez et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

- « tu penses que Largo écoutera ou pardonnera ? »

- « il fera les deux, comprends le. Cette année a été difficile pour lui, il a passé deux ans avec une femme qui s'est avérée être un traître, tout n'était qu'une immense farce elle voulait sa mort alors pour se venger il a pris ce masque derrière lequel il se cache mais depuis quelques temps j'ai vu revenir le Largo que je connaissais, drôle charmeur et toujours prêt à faire une bêtise et c'est grâce à toi.»

Joy n'eut pas le temps de répondre le talkie que portait l'homme étendu par terre se mit à grésiller. Du bout du pied Joy retourna le cadavre et se pencha pour jeter un œil sur la fréquence affichée par le talkie.

- « foutons le camp. »

Les deux amis quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent vers le couloir où se trouvait le second assaillant.

- « Simon….

- « oui….

- « Merci pour tout et prends cela. »

Joy tendait à Simon un silencieux et tout deux en munirent leur arme avant de reprendre leur course.

De l'Europe plusieurs jets avaient décollé durant les dernières heures, Charles Arden regagnait les USA en compagnie de son épouse au bord d'un des deux jets dont s'était doté Arès lorsque Joy était à la tête de la société, en effet avec l'essor qu'avait connu la société et la fréquence des déplacements l'achat s'était imposé, car si avec le temps la CIA avait totalement cédé ses parts aux Arden et leur avait laissé les pleins pouvoirs, elle continuait tout de même à recourir à leurs services.

Personne ne croyait à la retraite de Charles Arden il n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie de gens qui mourait dans leur lit paisiblement.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de l'atlantique un téléphone se mit à sonner, sans quitter des yeux le rapport qu'il lisait Charles s'empara du téléphone.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il écouta sans interrompre son interlocuteur répondant par monosyllabe à certaines de ses sollicitations et posant par ci par là des questions visant à éclaircir certains points.

Quelques minutes après avoir raccroché avec son interlocuteur, le fax commença à éditer un rapport. Dans le même temps, la voix d'une speakerine relatait avec moult détails le drame qui se jouait dans la tour. La voix avait su garder son calme, calmement elle commentait interrogeait les policiers chargés de l'enquête, harcelaient les agents du FBI présents sur les lieux. Puis sans crier garde le direct avec la tour W fut interrompu puis un autre direct fut annoncé celui-ci en provenance du siège de Helm's and Co où Li Ann Helm's en compagnie de Madeline Colombier et de ses collaborateurs venaient d'être enlevés par des personnes habillés comme les agents de sécurité de la tour.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci c'était l'un des dirigeants actuels de l'agence qui lui confiait de manière officielle la direction des recherches à New York. La conversation fut brève.

Le bruit incessant du téléphone et du fax avait fini par tirer Mme Arden de son sommeil, pendant un instant elle observa à travers ses yeux mi-clos celui qui était son mari depuis trente ans. La longévité de leur mariage devait beaucoup à la distance entre eux mais aussi à leurs intérêts communs.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être de l'étoffe des maris, mais son père avait été acculé à la faillite suite à de mauvais placement et un partenaire retors, malgré un sens des affaires indiscutable elle n'avait pas pu sauver tous les meubles de son côté Charles se cherchait une épouse, elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi, il avait de l'argent. Ils se marièrent et donnèrent pendant un temps l'illusion d'un couple heureux et prospère.

Elle reprit le contrôle des galeries familiales qui comptaient dorénavant un nouvel actionnaire.


	20. Livre 2 Chapitre 20

**20 –** après le premier conseil, Charles quitta Londres pour New York, il avait trente trois ans le jour de leur mariage et tout ce qu'elle savait de lui c'est par son biais qu'elle l'avait su, le mariage avait été discret, seul son père et Délia la sœur de Charles y avaient assisté, elle se trouvait à Londres en compagnie de son mari un Français arrogant et imbus de lui-même ainsi que de leur fils un adolescent de onze ou douze ans.

Il demeura absent pendant quatre long mois avant de réapparaître à nouveau dans sa vie, puis il s'installa à Londres où il se fit un devoir d'ouvrir une succursale à sa compagnie de sécurité. Trente ans plus tard elle devait reconnaître que ce fut là un trait de génie. Deux ans plus tard, naquirent les jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Dés qu'elle le vit elle se prit d'un amour exclusif pour ce petit garçon et se désintéressa complètement du second bébé.

Les deux enfants furent confiés à des nurses, si Edouard fut allaité il n'en fut pas de même pour Joy qui demeura sous la garde exclusive des nurses.

Six mois plus tard, sa belle-sœur vint lui rendre visite et scandalisée par son comportement emporta Joy avec elle. Elle n'en ressentit aucune peine, elle avait son fils son héritier qu'importait le reste.

D'ailleurs Charles aussi s'en désintéressait, il demeurait souvent absent de longs mois durant avant de réapparaître rien hormis sa société ne le concernait.

Ce fut dans l'indifférence la plus totale que Joy fut confiée à Délia, celle-ci s'occupa de sa nièce comme si elle était sa propre fille et cela quatre année durant, Joy venait de fêter ses quatre ans lorsque Charles réapparut dans la vie de sa sœur et de sa fille, il était accompagné de sa femme et de son fils.

Il prit l'enfant et tous les quatre s'envolèrent pour les USA où Charles avait obtenu un nouveau poste.

A partir de cette date, les deux enfants vécurent en compagnie de Charles qui se mit à les entraîner en compagnie de son propre père.

- « Charles Senior, si vous saviez combien je vous hais, même maintenant dix ans après votre mort. Seul Edouard aurait du hériter et non cette intruse. »

Elle avait silencieusement proféré cette phrase, car à aucun moment elle n'avait considéré Joy comme étant sa fille, pourtant son père et sa mère la considéraient comme leur petite fille au même titre qu'Edouard était leur petit fils.

A 16 ans ils lui avaient organisé son bal en tant que débutante, la présentant à leur société et à leur entourage.

Durant les dix premières années de leur jeune vie les jumeaux avaient partagé leur temps entre l'Europe et les USA mais avec la mort de Charles Senior, ils s'établirent de manière définitive dans le nouveau monde.

Joy y fit toutes ses études avant de passer avec succès l'année de sa terminale un diplôme en gestion, grâce à cela elle intégra la CIA le jour de ses 17 ans. Edouard échoua ce qui porta le mépris de son géniteur à son comble, mais resserra les liens entre mère et fils.

Joy demeura aux USA et Edouard s'envola pour l'Europe. Les deux parents n'avaient jamais trouvé de terrains d'entente en ce qui concernait l'éducation des jumeaux sauf sur un seul point, ils ne devaient en aucun cas être attaché à qui que ce soit. Les émotions ne devaient jamais prendre le pas sur la raison. En cela ils avaient parfaitement réussi les deux jeunes gens étaient des machines bien huilés que rien n'entravait.

Trop de nouvelles lui étaient tombées dessus en même temps si bien que Charles avait besoin d'un bref instant de répit afin de tout assimiler.

La tour du groupe W prise d'assaut et Li Ann Helm's enlevée en compagnie de ses trois invités, Madeline Colombier François le bras droit du PDG de Colom Co et le garde du corps Ramsey. Comment cela était il possible ? Comment des lieux réputés imprenables avaient ils pu tomber ainsi en un temps aussi court ?

Dans un geste qui lui était rare Charles Arden se laissa retomber sur le canapé qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs heures et dans un profond soupir laissa ses pensées s'égarer sur les chemins du passé. Il repensait rarement aux choix qu'il avait faits, car à trop se retourner on traîne trop de regrets pourtant à cet instant il se sentait le cœur à s'arrêter et à repenser au passé.

Il avait rencontré celle qui serait sa femme à Londres lors d'une mission de sécurité, officiellement il venait afin de revoir la sécurité de la galerie londonienne d'Apollon, la galerie devait en effet accueillir des peintures prêtées par le Nério président du groupe W et sa compagne.

Anthony Malverne le propriétaire des galeries était celui qui avait fait appel à lui, dans l'ombre son associé dressait d'autre plan. En réalité Charles était venue afin de mettre fin aux agissements dudit ami qui s'était lancé avec succès dans le trafic d'œuvre d'art et l'espionnage.

La mission fut rapidement conclue, mais Malverne se retrouvait sur la paille et à l'horizon se profilait de nouveaux problèmes, or la CIA avait besoin de mettre un agent en place et le mieux placé était Charles Arden qui avaient déjà quelques contacts.

Il s'installa sur place et avec l'aide de la CIA il put mettre la main sur les parts de Alain Sougnon l'associé de Malverne.

De cette façon la CIA par son biais s'assurait une base et des revenus en Grande Bretagne, il avait trente trois ans alors et plus de huit années en service actif au sein de l'agence, comme son père avant lui en intégrant la CIA il avait coupé tous les ponts avec le passé. A la mort de sa mère il n'avait pas assisté à la cérémonie, pour les siens il était pour ainsi dire : mort.

Un soir au retour d'une traque sanglante et épuisante, Charles se rendit compte que le temps passait et qu'il avait un héritage à transmettre or il n'avait pas d'enfants. Mais s'il voulait des enfants il ne se sentait pas la fibre paternelle, il avait besoin d'une épouse et d'une mère qui lui donnerait des enfants mais qui ne lui réclamerait rien qu'il ne soit prêt à donner c'est-à-dire de l'argent.

Il obtint cette femme et eut d'elle deux enfants, des jumeaux, il les avait conçus mais n'avait assisté ni à leur naissance ni à leur baptême trop absorbé par les missions car à cette époque il revenait à son père de diriger la compagnie familiale.

A son retour ses enfants étaient âgés de quelques mois, Edouard considéré comme l'aîné avait la préférence de son épouse qui fondait littéralement lorsque ce dernier posait sur elle ses yeux verts. Bien que jumeaux ils étaient le jour et la nuit, Joy était brune aux yeux chocolat alors qu'Edouard était d'une carnation plus claire et à la chevelure noire et aux yeux verts.

A son arrivée il retrouva sa sœur Délia installée au salon en compagnie de son mari et de son fils, les yeux de Délia jetaient des éclairs. Fatigué il n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué le paquet sur les genoux de sa sœur si celui-ci ne s'était pas mis à bouger.

Le corps de sa sœur jusque là tendu sembla se détendre et son attention se reporta sur lui, tendrement elle le souleva et là il la vit pour la première fois, son regard accrocha le sien, un regard empli d'une innocence qu'il n'aurait cru, puis satisfaite de ce qu'elle semblait voir Joy se mit à sourire un petit sourire ou deux petites dents blanches apparaissaient.

Ce fut en voyant son regard se fixer ailleurs que les adultes s'aperçurent de sa présence, il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, il s'avança dans le salon son regard balayant l'assemblée, il s'arrêta dans un premier temps à hauteur de sa femme qu'il embrassa, à ses côté il vit une seconde forme enveloppée dans des langes. Un second bébé, celui-ci avait les yeux verts semblables à ceux de sa mère mais à la vue de cette homme qu'il ne connaissait pas il fronça les sourcils et commença à geindre et à pleurer.

Deux enfants, deux soldats il allait pouvoir former deux parfaits soldats et tout leur transmettre sons savoir et ses biens.

Durant tout le temps qu'il passa à Londres Charles n'accorda que peu de temps à ses deux enfants, ils étaient bien trop jeunes bien qu'il puisse les entraîner il remarqua cependant que sa femme négligeait complètement sa cadette au profit de son aîné. Ne connaissant rien aux enfant il ne voulut pas s'en mêler, mais sa sœur elle ne s'en priva pas à l'issue d'une énième dispute entre les deux femmes et lui, Délia prit Joy avec elle et quitta Londres pour Paris où son fils devait retourner à ses leçons.

Quatre longues années durant lesquelles il passa la plupart de son temps en mission il vit très peu ses enfants et n'eut de leurs nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire du courrier et des photos qu'il recevait de temps à autres.

Il passa sept ans en Europe dont cinq en mission, puis il fut temps pour lui de retourner aux USA, il s'était certes montré brillant donnant pleine satisfaction à ses supérieurs mais il devait tout de même se faire oublier pendant un temps.

Les jumeaux avaient quatre ans, il les prit avec lui et regagna les USA où il entreprit l'éducation de ses enfants.

Il commença facilement, il les entraîna afin de développer leur endurance, les premiers jours, ils pleurèrent et s'effondrèrent au bout de quelques centaines de mètres. Mais pour avoir pleuré il les priva de dîner, il en fut de même durant les premières semaines, Edouard était le plus impulsif des deux mais aussi avec le passage des jours le plus faible, son endurance était moindre.

A partir du second mois Joy avait parfaitement compris ce qu'on attendait d'elle, vaillamment sur ses petits pieds elle apprit à couvrir des distances de plus en plus longues, au bout de six mois elle commença à courir à travers les bois qui se trouvaient derrière la maison des journées durant, le soir en rentrant il lui apprenait à se diriger dans le noir et à développer ses instincts et afin de mieux cerner les capacités de ses deux enfants il les fit s'entraîner l'un contre l'autre.

Durant un an elle ne vit personne à l'exception de son père, sa mère et son frère souvent Charles et sa femme s'absentaient durant des semaines, laissant les jumeaux à la garde d'agents affectés à la surveillance de la maison, ils leur préparaient à manger et veillait à leur sécurité, si bien qu'ils apprirent vite à se débrouiller et à être autonomes.

A l'issus de cette année, le couple se rendit à Washington ou Arden Senior vivait, l'homme vivait dans une immense maison de style coloniale à l'extérieur de la ville. Tout autour se trouvaient d'autres maisons mais d'immenses espaces verts séparaient chaque habitation si bien que les voisins pouvaient s'ignorer.

Ils venaient de fêter leur cinq ans Joy avait reçu sa première arme un Beretta, le premier et celui qui l'accompagnera pendant longtemps Edouard avait reçu un tableau de la part de sa mère. Cet été Michael son cousin avait accepté de rentrer aux USA afin de rencontrer son grand père à nouveau après un silence de plusieurs années.

Il apprit à ses enfants à nager durant ces vacances, tous les deux l'avaient accompagné avec joie lorsqu'il leur avait proposé une promenade sur le lac derrière la maison. Une fois éloigné du rivage il s'empara des deux enfants et les jeta à l'eau.

- « nagez ou mourez. »

Il ne fit rien pour les aider, il les regarda se débattre et plonger sous l'eau, leurs petits bras dans des mouvements désordonnés tentaient de les garder hors de l'eau mais ils y échouaient sur les bords du lac son père le visage impassible regardait ce qui se passait tandis que Adriana criait à en perdre la voix.

Vaille que vaille les deux enfants couvrirent les cinq mètres les séparant du rivage, la lumière du jour avait baissé et à l'horizon le soleil finissait sa course, échevelée Adriana se jeta sur son fils et le couvrit de baiser mais aussi d'une couverture, Joy elle se tenait difficilement debout et frissonnait de froid, elle demeura ainsi pendant quelques minutes mais personne ne vint à elle ni pour la prendre entre ses bras ou la couvrir d'une serviette pour la sécher.

- « nous reprendrons les exercices demain tenez vous prêts. »

- « tu es fou il hors de question que mon fils subisse à nouveau pareils sévices. »

- « emmène le si tu veux mais sache que je considérerai qu'il est au même niveau que Joy à votre retour.»

Sur ces mots Charles partit en direction de la maison. L'entraînement des deux enfants dura encore deux autres années puis lorsque les jumeaux fêtèrent leur huitième anniversaire Charles Edouard Arden annonça les termes de son testament.

Joy Charlene Arden sera l'unique héritière de l'entreprise familiale. A la suite de ce qu'elle considéra comme un affront Adriana repartit pour l'Angleterre emmenant Edouard avec elle.

La distance acheva de détruire ce qui aurait pu exister entre les deux enfants, ils grandirent en étant étranger l'un à l'autre.

Pourtant de ces deux enfants Joy était celle qui lui avait apporté le plus, douée elle l'était sans aucun doute, elle avait détesté le Beretta qu'il lui avait offert pour son cinquième anniversaire mais lorsqu'elle en avait compris le fonctionnement elle l'avait adoré il ne l'avait plus quitté il était devenu son compagnon le plus fidèle. D'année en année elle avait acquis en puissance si bien que dés qu'elle fut en âge de comprendre elle participa à certaines missions de l'agence lorsqu'il s'agissait de parfaire les couvertures de certains agents.

A soixante ans passé Charles Arden ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence, son mariage était un échec son fils indigne et faible et sa fille sa plus grande fierté n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui depuis ce jour où il lui avait confié cette mission : Découvrir la taupe qui sévissait au sein de l'agence.

- « Charles ? »

- « qu'y a-t-il ? »

- « j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

- « c'est quoi cette fois ? Edouard s'est encore servi dans la caisse de l'une des galeries ? »

- « non, les comptes sont en ordre mais je suis inquiète. Edouard a beaucoup changé cette année je ne le reconnais plus. »

- « ce qui veut dire ? »

- « ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Edouard est un joueur invétéré et du jour au lendemain il aurait cessé, combien de fois ai-je du lui avancer des sommes importantes afin de payer des créanciers impatients. »

- « alors où est le problème ? »

- « tout est confus en moi, mais depuis un an maintenant son arme ne le quitte plus et puis dés que son portable sonne il s'empresse de répondre comme s'il guettait l'appel ou craignait son interlocuteur. Et puis j'ai toujours cette impression diffuse que quelqu'un nous suit. »

- « au dessus de l'atlantique je ne peux hélas rien faire. »

- « tu pourrais au moins faire semblant si cela avait été ta chère et tendre Joy tu aurais accouru, remué ciel et terre même au dessus de l'atlantique. Tu n'en as que pour elle. »

- « tu délires, cela fait un an que nous n'avons plus aucun contact. »

- « il n'empêche que si tu avais su comment t'y prendre je ne doute pas un seul instant de l'endroit où tu te trouverais. »

La discussion mourut d'elle-même, et chacun replongea dans ses pensées. Puis se secouant mentalement Charles se redressa sur son fauteuil et s'empara du téléphone et commença à passer des appels à ses collaborateurs à New York afin qu'ils commencent les investigations.

L'enlèvement de Li Ann Helm's et de ses invités s'était fait conformément au plan et l'équipe une était dans les temps cependant l'équipe chargée du groupe W avait pris du retard, deux heures avaient passé depuis le début de l'assaut et toujours rien.

L'équipe chargée de récupérer les tableaux se heurtait à un système de sécurité autre que celui communiqué par leur agent. Car en plus des grillages à l'entrée les tableaux semblaient avoir été munis d'un second dispositif de sécurité sur lequel ils peinaient depuis une demi heure.

Paul Mauriac abattit violemment son poing sur le bureau, leur taupe était bien implantée elle avait su convaincre Winch d'ouvrir les porte de la tour à la presse afin qu'elle puisse visiter la tour de l'intérieur afin de montrer au monde un autre visage de l'empire Winch.

Aucune des équipes n'avaient atteint ses objectifs au contraire plusieurs agents étaient déjà morts et aucune des cibles n'avait encore été appréhendée.

En plus de l'échec momentané à l'intérieur de la tour, voici que la télé et la presse se mettaient de la partie.

En effet un journaliste zélé avait réussi à retrouver la trace de Mendès et de le suivre jusqu'à Montréal et depuis ce matin la presse canadienne titrait Mendès à Montréal et sur trois pages preuves à l'appui il montrait l'implication de ce dernier dans l'assaut meurtrier du ''Casablanca'' et l'affrètement d'un avion cargo à destination du détroit de Béring.

A cause de ce journaliste il devait revoir en urgence ses plans, impossibles de déplacer les otages à présent il allait devoir les héberger sur place dans l'une des résidences.

- « débarrassez vous du B52. »

- « bien Monsieur, et pour la suite des opérations ? »

- « les fédéraux ont du à présent bouclé l'espace aérien et mis des barrages partout, notre personnel affecté durant cette tranche d'horaire est assez réduit, nous ne disposerons pas d'assez de temps. Faites préparez des résidences un peu partout, et nous essaierons de nous rendre aussi loin que possible en….

Paul n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- « Mauriac……..comment ? Je croyais que tous les appareils étaient loués ou immobilisés au sol…….qui ?...et où êtes vous à présent ?...bien rendez vous à New York et ne changez rien à vos projets. »

Le visage du représentant de la commission se contracta encore plus, furieux et ayant besoin de se calmer il désigna la porte à son assistant qui s'empressa de quitter les lieux afin d'exécuter les ordres de son chef.


	21. Livre 2 Chapitre 21

**21 –** l'avion avait décollé de Russie depuis deux bonnes heures, tandis que trois heures avaient passé depuis le début de l'offensive contre la tour du groupe W et deux depuis l'enlèvement de Li Ann Helm's et des autres.

Dans l'avion le silence régnait, installé dans l'un des fauteuils Sullivan travaillait tout en déjeunant. Depuis le début du vol aucun des deux hommes n'avait pipé mot.

Depuis l'annonce faite de l'attaque de la tour, Kerenski avait tenté en vain de joindre l'un des membres de l'Intel ou de se connecter au bunker mais dans les deux cas il avait échoué. Les moyens mis en place pour cette opération étaient réellement impressionnants, car non seulement la tour n'était plus alimentée en électricité mais ils avaient réussi à brouiller les transmissions téléphoniques par le biais des portables, quant aux lignes analogiques elles étaient hors services.

Jusqu'à présent l'Intel ne s'était jamais heurtée à pareille épreuve alors aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à se doter d'un téléphone satellite.

- « John puis je vous poser une question ? »

John délaissa le dossier sir lequel il travaillait signifiant au Russe qu'il lui accordait toute son attention.

- « quel est réellement le rôle de Joy dans le groupe W ? »

- « Joy ? Drôle de question, elle est la garde du corps de Largo. »

- « mais encore ? Elle semble pouvoir intervenir pour l'embauche des vigiles et puis où va-t-elle lorsqu'elle disparaît des jours durant ? »

- « navré Kerenski mais cela ne vous concerne en rien. Joy est dépositaire d'une mission qu'elle doit mener à bien et puis vous croyez réellement que pour avoir sauvé la vie de Valence, Largo pouvait rompre le contrat liant le groupe et la famille aussi facilement. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se substitue au groupe. »

- « et alors ? »

- « ne faites pas le naïf Kerenski cela ne vous sied guère….

- « alors soyez plus explicite. »

- « ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. »

- « cessez donc toutes ces cachotteries, comment saviez vous pour le colonel et ses trafics ? »

- « Joy, ceci fait partie de son travail. Trouver le point faible et la manière de faire plier ceux qui peuvent nous nuire ou se dresser contre nous. »

- « jusqu'à présent vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qui est Joy ? »

- « posez lui la question. Le groupe W est bien trop important pour laisser toutes les cartes entre les mains de Largo. »

Kerenski abandonna son ordinateur et se renfonça dans son fauteuil afin de pouvoir faire le point de tout ce qu'il savait. Pris séparément les événements ne présentaient aucun intérêt mais semblait acquérir une cohérence si on les liait.

Il se souvint des paroles qu'avait proférées Diana à l'encontre de Joy, toujours dans l'ombre à veiller sur Largo.

Lors de sa première rencontre avec la garde du corps il n'avait pas bronché, elle était arrivée afin de récupérer ses affaires lorsque Sullivan avait débarqué au bord de la panique car Largo manquait à l'appel. Ce jour là elle avait retrouvé le milliardaire et son ami Suisse sur la route d'Atlantic city. Sullivan avait été très clair ce jour là quant à sa présence. Sa présence n'était pas souhaitée et le père Maurice n'avait pas à intervenir. Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient Joy ne ferait pas partie de l'entourage direct du milliardaire Sullivan en avait fait son deuil soit mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne et les portes du bunker devaient lui demeurer ouvertes pour sinon il s'arrangerait pour que le Russe quittât la tour.

Menaces et chantages c'était une langue que les deux hommes maniaient et comprenaient parfaitement, alors ils s'arrangèrent. Joy obtint son pass, mais elle en fit rarement usage. Cependant tout comme la commission Kerenski avait noté quelques détails qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille.

Les pas de Joy s'étaient attachés à ceux de Largo lors des déplacements les plus sensibles, durant les premiers temps ils s'étaient lancés dans une compétition vaine et stérile puis avec le temps les rapports changèrent, un respect et une amitié avaient vu le jour mais comme les propriétaires de ses sentiments, ils étaient discrets et puis après le retour d'Anya en Russie, ils avaient franchi le pas Joy sous l'impulsion du moment invita Kerenski à un dîner au restaurant, et ainsi commença l'histoire. Au fil des jours Joy se découvrit à lui et lui livra quelques détails sur son passé et lui aussi, ils ne se jugeaient pas mais s'acceptaient.

Kerenski se secoua mentalement ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à leur histoire, il y avait le pass mais aussi ces hommes qui étaient souvent absent lorsque Joy l'était, Hector et Dryden. En poussant ses recherches il découvrit que ces hommes avaient fait partie de la famille Valence. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose Joy avait toujours des contacts avec la famille Valence. Oui mais dans quel but ? Ce que disait Sullivan était vrai on ne se défaisait pas de la mafia aussi facilement, lui-même avait haussé un sourcil en voyant avec quelle facilité ils avaient accepté la décision de Largo, se pourrait il…..

Trop de questions se posaient à lui, Joy vivaient chichement de sa seule paie de garde du corps pourtant il savait qu'elle avait hérité de parts dans la compagnie familiale de même qu'il avait appris lors de son arrivée en vérifiant les avoirs de Nério que ce dernier lui avait fait un virement de deux cent millions de dollars.

L'argent avait été viré vers un compte qui se trouvait dans un paradis fiscal. En y jetant un œil il avait été sidéré en voyant le montant total des fonds déposés.

En fait plus il cherchait plus il soulevait de questions. Quelque chose lui disait que les seuls à pouvoir y répondre étaient Joy elle-même, Sullivan et cette fouine de Cardignac.

Kerenski s'était rarement senti aussi démuni.

TOUR DU GROUPE W

L'assaut contre la tour W avait commencé depuis trois heures. Installée dans l'un des bureaux vide du premier étage, elle observait en compagnie de son expert le déroulement des événements. Pourtant depuis son retour quelques mois auparavant dans la vie de Largo elle avait pris soin de visiter en sa compagnie tous les coins et recoins de la tour et de noter tout ce qui pouvait servir.

Pourtant rien de ce qu'elle avait vu ou pu apprendre ne l'avait préparé à ce qui se passait depuis quelques heures. La tour qu'elle croyait sous leur contrôle s'était transformée en une immense souricière où les hommes de la guilde étaient pris au piège.

- « rien ne se passe comme prévu. »

- « c'est clair Mlle, comment avez-vous pu passer à côté de ce type d'installation. »

- « il n'en est fait mention nulle part ! Je ne suis pas extralucide. D'ailleurs même Walker ne nous a rien transmis.»

- « peut être mais les hommes lâchés dans les étages et qui nous traquent ne sont pas de simples vigiles mais des soldats parfaitement entraînés. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un ou deux hommes mais de deux unités de commandos au moins. »

- « que faisons nous ? »

- « voyons d'abord la situation sur le terrain. »

L'homme se tut et se mit à contacter les diverses équipes ayant investi la tour, pour cette opération cinquante hommes avaient été mobilisés, la guilde voulait écraser Winch et le briser. Mais la commission voulait affaiblir le groupe afin d'en prendre le contrôle, malgré son inexpérience et ses problèmes récurrents avec le conseil Largo avait su redorer l'image du groupe et ouvrir de nouvelles voies pour ses filiales.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il battait le rappel de ses équipes l'homme pâlissait, sur les cinquante lancés à l'assaut de la tour seul une dizaine répondait à l'appel.

- « bon sang Vogel comment vous y êtes vous prises pour collecter vos informations. Sur nos cinquante hommes seuls une dizaine répond encore. »

- « vous dites n'importe quoi ! Walker m'a aidé, il voyait bien que le conseil l'avait dans le collimateur depuis le retour de Joy Arden alors se débarrasser d'elle était pour lui le seul moyen de rester au groupe W. Dites vous bien qu'il ne s'est pas fait prier pour trahir, et puis je me suis arrangée pour que les difficultés de son fiston avec la justice deviennent un tantinet insurmontables. »

- « apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant, regardez attentivement : nous avons quarante cadavres un peu partout dans la tour. Arden n'est pas un surhomme pourtant où que nos hommes se soient rendus ils ont buté sur des difficultés. Nous allons devoir y aller nous même. Ashley faites comme vous voulez mais je veux les tableaux. »

Septième et dixième étage de la tour.

Brandon se trouvait au septième étage en compagnie d'Hector et d'une dizaine d'autres agents de sécurité du groupe. En plus de leurs armes de poing ils portaient chacun autour de leur cou un fusil mitrailleur qu'ils maniaient avec une grande dextérité.

Partout autour d'eux des cadavres jonchaient le sol et certains cadavres étaient ceux d'agents nouvellement recrutés.

Brandon se retourna vers Stephen. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, Andrew l'avait ramassé dans une rue sombre de Londres où il tentait de vendre de la drogue et de voler les passants. Sur un coup de tête il l'avait ramené avec lui parce qu'il avait pas une tête à finir un couteau dans le dos ou en prison. C'était il y avait trois ans, il n'avait que dix sept ans à l'époque.

Contre toute attente Joy avait accepté de le garder mais à la condition express qu'il décrochât son bac et entamât des études en contrepartie elle le laisserait demeurer avec eux.

Il passa son bac mais refusa de poursuivre ses études alors Joy l'envoya se former chez Reinhardt le trafiquant d'arme et il n'avait rejoint le reste de l'équipe que depuis le retour de Mlle Arden aux USA.

- « respire un bon coup Stephen, et une fois tout cela terminé va te saouler quelque part et paie toi une partie de Jambe en l'air avec ta copine. »

- « c'est toujours comme ça ? »

- « non. D'habitude ils s'en prennent directement aux patrons. »

- « et alors pourquoi maintenant attaquer la tour. »

- « ça faut demander à Hector c'est lui le plus vieux dans la tour. »

- « alors ? »

Hector garda le silence ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer une situation tellement inextricable à quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de la Commission Adriatique.

- « ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment des questions, toi…..toi et toi vous continuez d'assurer la sécurité du coffre, les autres avec moi, direction le dixième étage. »

Brandon ne répondit rien et emboîta le pas à Hector en compagnie des autres. Comme Hector il savait exactement ce qui se cachait derrière cette attaque, il faisait partie de la NSA dans le passé. Dans le cadre d'une mission de routine il était tombé par hasard sur une conversation entre son patron et un certain Naylor celui-ci devait faire en sorte d'occuper l'Informaticien et Sullivan.

La mission en question consistait à surveiller la Winch pharmaceutic soupçonnée de commercialiser des produits illicites. En fait lors de la descente effectuée dans les locaux de la compagnie à Montréal, ils n'avaient rien découvert si ce n'étaient des travaux de recherche concernant les diverses souches des virus de la grippe, la filiale était spécialisée dans la recherche et non dans le développement de quelconques médicaments.

Lorsqu'il avait fait son rapport et annoncé l'échec de la descente, son patron s'était contenté de hocher la tête avant de lui signifier qu'il pouvait quitter les lieux. Cette indifférence patente de son supérieur éveilla ses soupçons, il fit mine de quitter le bureau avant de se renfoncer dans un recoin et d'espionner la conversation.

- « allo, Monsieur Pierce, tout va pour le mieux, nous avons procédé comme vous nous l'avez demandé…… oui Donovan est de retour nous lui avons facilité les choses……Naylor et Joy Arden sont entre ses mains…… l'un de mes hommes a laissé filtrer l'information ce qui fait que la presse se trouvait comme par hasard sur les lieux au moment de la descente…..on m'informe à l'instant que le jet de la Winch Air vient de décoller à son bord Sullivan, Kerenski et un autre homme….

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement sous l'impulsion de l'un de ses gorilles, ce dernier poussait devant lui Brandon.

- « je l'ai trouvé en train d'espionner votre conversation. »

- « débarrassez moi de lui. »

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et sans douceur poussa Brandon devant lui. Ils partirent au bord de l'un des véhicules de l'agence en direction de l'autoroute avant de le jeter par-dessus le rebord de l'autoroute supérieur, il s'écrasa plusieurs mètres plus bas finissant sa course sur le capot une voiture.

Il faisait nuit, le conducteur terrorisé le poussa sur le rebord de la route et s'enfuit. Sur ce rebord de la route il perdit toute notion de temps et au lever du jour une patrouille de police le trouva et le fit transporter vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il n'y fut pas plus en sécurité. Ses anciens employeurs le retrouvèrent et tentèrent de le faire taire au nom d'une certaine Commission Adriatique.

Heureusement il avait eu le temps de récupérer car durant deux semaines il demeura dans le coma. Cahin-caha, il réussit à s'enfuir de l'hôpital et pendant deux mois il se terra dans les bas fond de Dallas.

De sa maison, il ne restait rien et de sa vie non plus mais bientôt Dallas devint dangereuse pour lui, il partit en direction de New York mais que faire lorsqu'on est traqué de toute part ?

Il se fit engager comme vigile dans des bars et des salles de jeux clandestins mais un jour son passé le rattrapa, l'un des hommes chargés de l'exécuter le reconnut et se lança à sa poursuite.

Heureusement pour lui il se trouvait sur le territoire des Valence ce jour là et il rencontra Hector pour la première fois.

Il leur fallut du temps pour lui faire confiance, mais finit par les convaincre. Trois jours plus tard il rencontrait Joy Arden et se faisait engager dans le département espionnage du groupe W sous le nom de Brandon Fisher. A présent il avait une nouvelle identité et un avenir à deux s'ouvrait à lui en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme.

Au dixième étage Ashley n'en menait pas large, elle dirigeait les équipes chargées de récupérer les tableaux et autres biens entreposés dans les coffres du groupe or elle avait perdu le contact avec la première équipe depuis une heure au moins à présent. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait elle avait envoyé ses hommes en renfort il ne restait avec elle que six hommes. En apprenant ça son chef lui demanda d'abandonner et de rejoindre l'étage du conseil.

L'ascenseur gravissait les étages rapidement à l'intérieur Ashley ruminait ses idées noires, trahir ne lui avait posé aucun problème mais l'idée d'avoir été tenue en échec par les hommes de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa plus grande ennemie la minait.

Après s'être débarrassé des visiteurs du cinquante troisième étage Joy et Simon avaient repris leur course dans les couloir du groupe W ils ne croisèrent plus personne. En fait les vigiles qu'ils croisèrent avaient été proprement assommés par Simon et en allant vers la salle du conseil Joy les attacha afin qu'ils ne présentassent aucune menace dans les prochaines heures.

- « bon sang Joy t'es obligée d'aller si vite, ils vont pas se sauver. »

- « peut être, mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et nous sommes coupés de tout alors nous ne pouvons attendre aucune aide de l'extérieur. »

- « d'accord, j'ai rien dit. »

- « Brandon, ici Joy votre rapport….

Brandon : « Nous avons repris le contrôle de la tour, mes hommes sont partis en direction des groupe de secours installés au premier sous-sol, ils travaillent à leur réactivation. »

- « bien. Je suis à l'étage du conseil, si pour une raison ou une autre je venais à disparaître mettez vous à la disposition de Sullivan, il prendra les dispositions nécessaires vous concernant. »

- « dis Joy tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Largo ne nous ait pas rejoint. »

- « si, cela veut dire que j'avais raison dans mes déductions et que le traître fait parti du conseil. »

- « comment vas-tu faire alors ? »

- « je vais me rendre au conseil et tu vas me couvrir. »

- « comme ça bêtement. »

- « tu as une autre solution. A priori le traître au conseil ne doit pas savoir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur…. Si jamais il tire, tire ne réfléchis pas. »

Avant de lui tendre son arme elle activa le petit viseur qu'elle avait fixé avec dextérité.

- « avec ça tu ne risques pas de le manquer. »

La barrette qui retenait les cheveux de Joy s'était détachée depuis un long moment déjà et ses cheveux pendaient dans son dos.

- « dis Joy si on oublie ta blessure, quelqu'un qui te verrait ne penserait jamais que tu as passé les dernières heures à faire la peau à des méchants pas beaux. »

- « tu sais que tu peux être utile de temps à autres. »

- « je suis toujours utile Joy. »

- « pfffffffffff….. Bien alors ouvre moi le bureau de ta chère Alicia, j'espère qu'elle a une tenue de rechange dans son bureau.»

- « elle en a toujours une, mais sans vouloir te vexer Joy mais vous n'avez pas les mêmes formes. »

Tout en disant cela Simon reproduisait dans le vide le corps d'une femme une moue évocatrice sur le visage.

- « est ce que j'ai demandé ton avis, je t'ai juste posé une question. »

Furieuse Joy partit en direction du bureau et ouvrit violemment la porte.

- « allez Joy ne fâche pas, tu as de très jolies formes aussi, mais Alicia c'est autre chose. »

Joy ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais quelques instants plus tard reparut, elle portait toujours son pantalon noir avec des bottes à semelles compensées mais à la place du pull noir déchiré et ensanglanté elle arborait à présent un pull rouge et une veste cintrée soulignant ses hanches. Si la tenue allait l'aider à tromper le traître elle l'empêchait d'avoir son arme sur elle.

- « elle avait rien d'autre à ma taille. Je ne pourrais pas cacher une épingle sous ses fringues. »

- « arrête de te plaindre……(après un court moment de réflexion) Dis tu n'avais pas une tenue de rechange chez Largo. »

- « oui, mais avec ce qui se passait j'ai préféré déménager mes affaires. Elles sont au bunker à présent. »

- « ah ! Ok. »

Simon sembla gêné par l'évocation des dissensions qui avaient régné au sein de l'équipe ces dernières semaines.

Joy brisa la gêne qui s'installait entre eux en prenant la direction du conseil, Simon n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas.

- « Simon, reste juste derrière moi et surtout n'hésite pas si tu hésites nous sommes morts. »

- « ok. C'est parti. »

D'un pas vif, les deux jeunes gens partirent en direction du conseil, Joy en tête, Simon dans son sillage.

Ils furent en vue des immenses portes menant au saint des saints, le grand conseil. Sans hésitation Joy poussa les immenses portes.


	22. Livre 2 Chapitre 22

**22-** Dés le début de la prise d'otage, Walker avait replacé Michel à sa place habituelle, ainsi assis il se tenait de dos par rapports aux immenses portes.

Walker, quant à lui trônait aux côtés de Largo en occupant le siège de John. Il y avait de cela une dizaine de minutes le téléphone de la salle du conseil avait brisé le lourd silence. A l'issus de la communication un large sourire avait barré le visage du chef de la sécurité avant de se tourner vers Largo.

- « qu'est ce que je vous disais Winch, votre équipe n'est plus.»

Au même moment les immenses portes battantes de la salle du conseil s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître Joy, coquettement habillée, les cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent saisies par cette vision. Depuis cinq ans qu'elle faisait partie du groupe, ils ne l'avaient jamais vue les cheveux libres. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à les porter attachés.

Largo comme les autres découvrait Joy ainsi, durant l'année écoulée ses cheveux avaient poussé et à la demande de Largo elle ne les avait pas coupés si bien qu'à présent ils lui effleuraient les épaules.

Il en oubliait presque la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, il se contentait de dévorer des yeux la femme qui se révélait à lui, un an ! Ils avaient vécu un an côte à côte et jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à une masse vivante, de lourdes boucles striées de mèches blondes souvenir de l'escapade dans les bas fonds new-yorkais.

Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, elle était une femme belle et désirable, il avait reconnu la lueur qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Buzzetti et d'autres conseillers.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui, qui étaient ils pour la déshabiller du regard de la sorte ?

Dans un brusque mouvement de colère il se leva abandonnant son siège afin d'aller à sa rencontre.

Une dizaine de secondes avait passé depuis que Joy avait passé les lourdes portes, à présent elle se tenait à l'aplomb de Michel Cardignac. Elle prit la parole

- « bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs les conseillers. Nous nous excusons pour le retard, mais nous avons eu du mal à rétablir le courant dans les ascenseurs du groupe, une dizaine de minutes et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

La journée était nuageuse si bien que la lumière du jour était blafarde et fantomatique, elle plongeait l'immense salle dans une ambiance surnaturelle mais offrait aussi une obscurité bienvenue, elle permettait à Joy de mieux jouer son rôle.

Malheureusement Largo ne comprit pas où voulait en venir Joy, voyant que Walker avait cessé de le menacer de son arme pour la pointer vers sa garde du corps, il se souleva brusquement et tenta de désarmer le preneur d'otage.

Mal lui en prit dans la confusion le coup partit tout seul et Largo se retrouva projeté à terre. Deux autres coups de feu partirent sitôt après, le visage de Walker se figea, il affichait un air surpris comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Tout autour d'eux le silence se retira pour laisser place à un brouhaha qui allait crescendo.

Debout Michel tenait toujours à la main son arme fumante et derrière lui se trouvait Simon une arme fumante à la main aussi.

Précautionneusement Largo se relevait lorsque perçant le brouhaha des conversations la voix paniquée de Simon se fit entendre.

- « Joy, eh Joy réponds moi. »

Oublieux de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne Largo contourna la table et se précipita en direction de la porte.

Tout autour les conseillers semblaient reprendre possession de leur moyen alors qu'ils avançaient comme un seul homme vers la porte du conseil pour quitter la salle la voix de Michel s'éleva.

- « où pensez vous vous rendre ainsi ? »

- « je ne sais pas mais nous éloigner. »

- « Vraiment Amélia, excellente idée. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous s'est demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'électricité. La tour est contrôlée par nos assaillants, alors calmez vous et asseyez vous. »

Pendant que Michel ramenait le calme parmi les conseillers Largo au sol près de Joy tentait de la réanimer, en lui donnant de petite claque sur le visage et en la remuant mais rien n'y faisait les yeux demeuraient obstinément clos.

- « Joy, allez réveille-toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Allez ouvre les yeux….. Simon…..Siiiiiiimmmmmmmmmoooooonnnnnnn…

La voix de Largo s'était élevée couvrant le brouhaha des conversations, celui-ci apparut, il se trouvait dehors faisant le guet, car une fois Largo auprès de Joy Simon s'était empressé de sortir afin de guetter l'arrivée éventuelle des assaillants.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « c'est Joy elle ne se réveille pas…. Et ce sang qui n'arrête pas de couler. »

Tout en parlant Largo ne quittait pas des yeux sa garde du corps, la veste qu'il lui avait retirée prestement pour vérifier ses blessures et qui s'était transformé en pansement de fortune s'était gorgée de sang.

Largo se débarrassa de la veste imbibée de sang, et d'une main commença à enlever sa veste, pendant ce temps Simon examinait rapidement Joy, lui aussi ne pouvait réprimer une vague d'inquiétude mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Tant que la tour ne serait pas repassée sous le contrôle des hommes de Joy.

A peine Simon finissait il de se faire la réflexion qu'il se jeta presque sur l'oreillette tombée aux côtés de Joy suite à la chute de la jeune femme.

- « Allo, est ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Seul le silence répondit à la question angoissée du Suisse. L'action il comprenait mais les opérations de cette envergure le dépassaient. Mais que faisait la police et le FBI ?

- « répondez, Hector vous êtes là ou encore Brandon……Cardignac, personne ne répond ils sont tous morts ou quoi. »

- « réessayez, quelqu'un doit nous aider nous ne pouvons pas traverser la tour sans aucun repère. »

- « alors que fait-on ? »

- « je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûre s'il arrive quelque chose à Joy je vous en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable vous et cet enfant gâté de Winch. »

- « eh oh je tiens à Joy moi aussi et bien plus que toi, alors…..

Une voix dans l'oreillette brisa nette la dispute puisque Simon s'interrompit et s'absorba dans l'écoute de la voix de Hector.

Ce que lui annonça la voix ne sembla pas convenir à Simon mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

- « bien. Faites ce que vous pouvez. »

- « alors ? »

La voix impatiente d'Alicia brisa le silence pensif du Suisse.

- « ils ne peuvent pas venir de suite. Ils finissent de sécuriser l'étage des coffres et la Villa avant de partir en direction des salles des serveurs puis arriver jusqu'à nous. »

- « alors qu'allons nous faire ? »

La voix d'Alicia était noyée de larmes qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir.

- « nous allons tenter de rejoindre le 35ème étage, nous y serons en sécurité. »

- « les ascenseurs, semblent fonctionner. Je viens d'entendre l'un d'eux. »

C'était Buzzetti qui venait de parler. Indécis Simon préféra s'enquérir auprès d'Hector, ce dernier démentit une quelconque reprise de contrôle des engins.

- « nous devons partir. Ce ne sont pas les secours. »

Le calme relatif qui régnait parmi les conseiller commença à se dissiper et la panique à s'emparer à nouveau des présents.

Simon eut tôt fait de ramener le calme parmi l'assistance pendant ce temps Michel faisait le tour de l'étage afin de s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans les bureaux.

Au fil des heures la lumière du soleil avait été étouffée par les nuages de décembre si bien qu'à présent l'obscurité de la tour n'était plus percée que par les lumières blafardes des blocs de sécurité et de la signalisation dans les escaliers.

Les conseillers avançaient en un groupe compact en direction des escaliers, Simon fermait la marche en compagnie d'Alicia qui refusait de le perdre de vue, Cardignac et Largo qui portait une Joy toujours inconsciente.

Buzzetti avait peut être entendu l'ascenseur mais il était déjà trop tard. Simon fermait la marche tandis que Largo suivait à quelques pas derrière.

Bientôt ils furent en vue des ascenseurs, tous les conseillers avaient atteint les escaliers lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un bruit feutré, doucement deux hommes en sortirent et d'un geste précis l'un d'eux assomma Largo qui s'effondra son précieux fardeau toujours entre les bras.

Sans effort apparent ils s'emparèrent des deux corps et repartirent en direction de l'ascenseur, celui-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité après que Ashley ait pris soin de casser toutes les lampes.

Inquiet de ne pas voir arriver Largo Simon se retourna au même moment, le courant se rétablit dans toute la tour aveuglant les otages, promptement Simon ramena sa main afin de protéger ses yeux et tout ce qu'il vit ce fut les portes de l'ascenseur se refermant sur des ombres dont l'obscurité de la cabine masquait les visages et dont deux portaient des corps, il reconnut sans mal Largo et Joy.

Une heure plus tard quelque part au dessus de l'atlantique.

Sullivan et Kerenski n'avaient plus échangé une seule parole depuis la fin de leur discussion, en bruit de fond la chaîne d'information en continue diffusait le développement des opérations. Il ne se passait rien, depuis le début de la prise d'otage, aucune équipe n'avait pu forcer les portes de la tour et entrer.

Si bien que les caméras se contentaient de filmer les diverses tentatives d'accès à la tour. Puis tout coup sous le regard de la presse et des forces de police les immenses portes blindées qui protégeaient l'entrée de la tour commencèrent à se soulever doucement et dans l'obscurité relative causée par le temps nuageux les lumières de la tour devinrent visibles.

- « incroyables après un silence total qui aura duré en tout plus de trois heures le groupe W semble sortir de son mutisme, les immenses portes battantes de la tour se sont ouvertes pour laisser passer un flot de personnes, celles-ci sont sorties en courant mais dans le calme, voici les commentaires rassemblés par nos confrères sur place….. Malheureusement lors de cette prise d'otage le PDG du groupe Largo Winch et sa garde du corps ont été enlevés, cette dernière selon les témoignages de membres du conseil était blessée et inconsciente depuis un moment déjà……..

La speakerine continuait de parler mais personne ne s'en préoccupait les deux hommes étaient anéantis. Comment les choses en étaient arrivées là ?

Sur un autre vol Charles Arden apprenait l'enlèvement de sa fille.

- « Mike, annulez tout et dites aux hommes de se tenir sur leur garde. Tout cela ne sent pas bon. Et dis à Sonny de préparer la voiture pour…… (Le portable de John se mit à sonner) Oui Connors je viens de voir cela à la télé……..ok à 23h. (Il raccroche) t'as entendu Mike. Allez au boulot. »

- « tout de suite patron. »

- « Komyo, dites aux hommes de se tenir sur leur garde, la commission est présente en force à New York, les opérations qui ne sont pas prioritaire doivent être reportées. Transmets le message à toutes nos équipes et à nos alliés. »

- « à vos ordres Takamiya Sama

**FIN DU SECOND LIVRE.**


End file.
